Pourquoi ?
by Khimaera
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry se sent trahi par tous, d'autant plus lorsque son oncle commence à le battre. Comment s'en sortir lorsque vous êtes enfermé et que personne ne répond à vos appels à l'aide ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire, ce qui ne signfiei pas pour autant que j'abandonne l'autre, bien au contraire ! C'est juste que j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu différent, et ça a donné ça... Je vous laisse découvrir, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

Une clairière dans un bois sombre, à moitié mort. D'un côté, des tombes s'élevant, sinistres. Un jeune garçon se tient au milieu et regarde fixement ses mains. Des mains qu'il voie rouges, de la couleur du sang.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix résonne lugubrement. Un souffle d'air passe dans la clairière. Les vieux arbres noirs s'agitent en craquant.

- Pourquoi… je ne peux pas ?

Il parle à voix haute, sans même sembler s'en apercevoir. Sa voix se brise. Il s'assied par terre, ou plutôt s'effondre.

- Je veux mourir.

C'est un véritable souhait. La sincérité dans la voix du garçon ne laisse aucun doute. Il tremble. Presque à contrecoeur, il lève la tête et regarde les étoiles.

- Je veux vous rejoindre.

Il laisse ses pensées dériver. Il se sent trahi. Ceux à qui il fait confiance depuis si longtemps. Ils l'ont trahi.

- Pourquoi ?

La question se répète, inlassablement. Il regarde autour de lui. Il se relève et s'approche des tombes. Presque timidement, il effleure les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes à chaque mouvement.

_James Potter_. Son père. Il ne l'avait pas connu, et pourtant il lui manquait. Mort pour le protéger.

_Lily Evans_. Sa mère. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour la voir, au moins une fois ! Pour sentir son étreinte maternelle, pour pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle aussi morte, se jetant devant son fils à l'instant où il allait mourir.

_Cédric Diggory_. Un de ses camarades de classe. Qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Par sa faute, encore une fois.

Devant la dernière tombe, il ne tient plus et les larmes coulent. _Sirius Black_. Son parrain. Pendant deux ans, son parrain l'avait aimé et lui avait montré ce qu'était avoir une famille. Et il était mort, pour le protéger. _Lui_. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su assumer ses actes. Parce qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors qu'il se rappelle son parrain, encore et encore, il se sent observé. Il y a quelqu'un dans la clairière. Il se redresse et observe autour de lui, méfiant. Il a appris à se méfier de tout, même de ce qui parait le plus anodin.

Une silhouette sombre près des arbres. Il la reconnaît, il la voie à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Il ne sait toujours pas qui il est et cela l'inquiète. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la personne ne sert ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore.

Une troisième force ?

Non, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a que la lumière et les ténèbres. Le bien et le mal. C'est ce qu'on lui a toujours appris, et il veut y croire. Même si, au fond de lui, il commence déjà à douter. La silhouette va parler, il le sent. Il sait toujours quand elle va parler.

- Il est temps.

- Temps pour quoi ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse. L'encapuchonné ne répond jamais à ses questions. La seule chose qu'il a pu savoir, c'est que c'est un homme. Ou du moins il en a l'impression.

- Le jour se lève.

Il regarde autour de lui. En effet, une lueur commence à illuminer ce qu'il suppose être l'Est.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu le dois.

Il secoue la tête avec force.

- Je veux rester ici. Pour toujours.

- Non. Un jour tu pourras y venir, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Je ne veux pas les voir. Ils vont encore…

- N'en parle pas. Pas tout de suite.

Il se débat alors qu'il sent les environs disparaître. Il ne veut pas y retourner. Il sait qu'il aura mal, encore. Dès le réveil. Et chaque soir, un peu plus.

Mais la clairière disparaît.

Un jeune garçon se réveille, dans une minuscule chambre. Il s'appelle Harry Potter et a seize ans. Son parrain vient de mourir. Il entend son oncle qui monte vers sa chambre. Il se prépare déjà. Les coups vont tomber. Comme tous les jours. Quand pourra-t-il sortir ?

Il a envoyé des lettres. A ses amis. Au directeur, même s'il se sentait déjà trahi par le vieil homme. A son oncle de cœur, Remus Lupin. Tous sont au courant. Et pas un n'est venu.

Il est seul.

Pour combien de temps ?

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et se recroqueville instinctivement. Une gifle le jette à bas de son lit. Un gémissement sourd lui échappe alors qu'il se recroqueville encore plus.

Il veut partir.

Rejoindre ceux qui l'aiment. Ceux qu'il aime.

Morts par sa faute.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour ! Alors voici le premier chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec l'autre. Et j'ai aussi oublié le disclaimer... Donc :

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Je ne touche aucun argent d'aucune manière que ce soit. Je crois que c'est tout ?

Sinon, je tiens aussi à préciser qu'un certain nombres d'idées seront véhiculées plus lin dans la fic. Contrairement à ce que votre lecture pourrait vous faire croire, je suis profondément pacifiste et refuse toute forme de violence. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

L'homme regarde fixement une sphère en face de lui. Dedans, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs essaye de se protéger face à un obèse qui le frappe sans pitié. Il ferme les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir pour se forcer à regarder. Ses doigts se crispent sur ses accoudoirs. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas intervenir ?

Le garçon est en train de mourir et il maudit son impuissance. Ceux qui prétendent le protéger sont au courant, alors pourquoi le forcer à rester à cet endroit ? Avant la fin de l'été, le garçon sera mort. Il le sait, il le sent. Il ne s'est jamais trompé là-dessus. Ses mâchoires se serrent à leur tour. Tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est lui adresser quelques mots à travers les rêves. Et encore, il prend toute la nuit à réussir à contacter le garçon, qui doit se réveiller quelques instants après son arrivée.

Il fixe la sphère et blêmit d'horreur. L'obèse vient d'enlever son pantalon et regarde le garçon avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne pouvait pas tromper. Non ! Il ne peut pas rester là !

L'homme tente de se lever de toutes ses forces. Les chaînes autour de son siège se resserrent alors qu'il se débat. Maudissant les Dieux, maudissant les Lois, il tire de plus en plus fort, insensible à la douleur qui le parcoure tout entier.

* * *

Harry se débat en sentant ce qu'il va se passer. Il essaie de reculer, de s'échapper alors que son oncle sourit de plus en plus. Pourquoi le laisser là ? Encore une fois, il se sent trahi. Et, dans son désespoir, il appelle à l'aide. Pas avec sa bouche, non. Il a rapidement compris que ses cris de douleur ou d'appel à l'aide ne font que réjouir son oncle. Mais son esprit et sa magie hurlent. Il veut de l'aide.

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

La douleur parcoure son corps. Après un temps qui lui semble infiniment long, les ténèbres l'envahissent et il remercie l'inconscience qui lui épargne la douleur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, rien n'a changé. A part que c'est devenu une routine. Harry ne se débat plus. Cela ne sert à rien. Ses plaies ne sont pas cicatrisées et ne cicatriseront jamais. Son esprit et son corps sont brisés. Seule sa magie continue à lutter, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Bientôt il disparaîtra. Dans l'indifférence générale, visiblement.

Non. Une personne s'intéresse encore à lui. L'homme de ses rêves. Il vient le voir. Il le soutient. Harry essaie de se raccrocher à son souvenir. L'homme doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, puisqu'il semble à chaque fois frustré de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Leurs relations sont étranges. Ils ne parlent que très peu et ne se rencontrent que au petit matin, juste avant que Harry ne doive se réveiller.

* * *

L'homme se redresse, tirant encore sur ses chaînes. Il doit sortir ! Il ne veut pas que le garçon meure ! Il a fini par s'attacher à lui, même si ce n'était qu'à travers des rêves. Lui aussi a été rejeté, trahi, à cause de ce qu'il était. Lui aussi…

Alors qu'il pense au garçon, il sent une petite vibration. Elle vient de son bras droit. La chaîne est fissurée. Reprenant espoir, il se met à tirer comme un dément, manquant d'hurler de rage devant l'inefficacité de ses mouvements. Quand soudain…

C'est la magie du garçon, il en est sûr. La magie du garçon qui ronge les chaînes. Il appelle à l'aide, et sa magie l'a choisi pour le protéger. Les sceaux gravés sur les chaînes semblent se fendiller. L'homme se concentre intensément. Son pouvoir est là. Si près…

La magie avance encore un peu. Il lève la main, la tendant vers la sphère en face de lui, qui semble s'agiter. L'image vacille, se déforme. La sphère se déplace de son socle et s'approche de ses doigts. Il essaie de tendre son bras, tirant sur ses chaînes comme un fou. Cinq centimètres…

Sa main et la sphère entrent en contact. Aussitôt le pouvoir coule en lui. Les chaînes éclatent en morceaux et il se redresse. Il pousse un hurlement de joie sauvage.

- Libre !!!

Ses pensées se tournent aussitôt vers le garçon. Il sort de la grotte où il était enfermé à toute vitesse. Arrivé à l'extérieur, il observe quelques instants autour de lui. Il est au sommet d'une des plus hautes montagnes du monde, dans l'Himalaya. La température est glaciale.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il déploie de grandes ailes de lumière et s'envole vers l'Europe et l'Angleterre. Vers un petit sorcier, qui est cruellement seul et qui souffre. Il sent le vent qui provoque des coupures sur son visage, mais il accélère encore. Il n'y a plus de temps.

* * *

Harry se sent faible, comme si sa magie lui avait été retirée. Son oncle est au-dessus de lui, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Avant même de s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, il sombre encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, il est réveillé sans ménagement par son oncle, qui se déshabille aussitôt. Harry, lui, n'a plus de vêtements depuis longtemps. Il regarde calmement son oncle approcher, espérant que cette fois-ci serait la dernière. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir. Enfin…

Il observe son oncle avec un détachement surnaturel, comme si le corps couvert de plaies n'était plus le sien. Il se sent déçu, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Ah, si. L'homme n'était pas là, cette nuit. Il aurait bien voulu le voir. Peut-être que lui aussi l'a trahi.

Son oncle s'approche. Il est presque sur lui. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Presque aussitôt, la voix de sa tante retentit, demandant à son époux de descendre.

Harry ferme les yeux un instant. Il allait sûrement pouvoir mourir, tôt ou tard. Tôt de préférence. Mais un bruit attire son attention. Un choc sourd. Son oncle remonte, un air de mépris sur le visage, et se dirige aussitôt vers Harry.

* * *

L'homme vacille quand le poing l'atteint à la tempe. Son emprisonnement l'a plus affaibli qu'il ne le pensait. Instinctivement, il fait semblant de tomber évanoui. Il entend l'obèse pousser un petit rire méprisant et remonter les escaliers. En comprenant ce qu'il va faire, l'homme se redresse, provoquant la surprise de la femme qui était restée à le surveiller.

Il lance à son tour son bras, mais lui ne rate pas son coup. L'atémi la frappe en plein sur la nuque. Il pousse un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il a réussi à ne pas la tuer. Puis il monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, souple et silencieux comme un chat. Il entend des grognements et des gémissements venir d'une petite pièce. Il ne se pose pas plus de questions.

Harry sent la main dans ses cheveux et cela le dégoûte. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer. Son oncle est de plus en plus près. Avant qu'il n'ait eut temps de le toucher, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, à moitié arrachée de ses gonds.

Un homme se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un visage glacial. L'obèse fait un sourire sarcastique et s'apprête à prendre son neveu. Mais l'homme le frappe d'un coup de pied en plein visage et il tombe en arrière, sous le choc.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Harry aurait sursauté s'il en avait eu la force. C'est la voix de l'homme de son rêve. Il essaie de le regarder, mais tombe évanoui encore une fois. La douleur a eu raison de lui.

L'homme voit le garçon perdre conscience. Alors que l'obèse se relève, il l'envoie embrasser le mur encore une fois, beaucoup plus violemment. Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ? A son propre neveu en plus ? Il décide de ne plus rien lui faire. Ce sera au garçon de décider du châtiment. Rapidement, il s'approche de la frêle silhouette et la frôle du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, le garçon se recroqueville, alors même qu'il est inconscient. Il en est dégoûté. Sans plus réfléchir, il le prend dans ses bras, remarquant inconsciemment son trop faible poids.

Comment faire pour sortir ? Il y a des sorciers dans les environs. Sans doute pour protéger le garçon. Le protéger en laissant son oncle lui faire subir _ça_. Il est de plus en plus écoeuré.

Il ferme les yeux et concentre son pouvoir. Rapidement, il est entouré par un cercle d'obscurité et s'évanouit dans les airs. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils seraient tranquilles. Même s'il le déteste, c'est là bas qu'ils doivent se rendre.

Le cercle se reforme dans la sombre caverne et il en sort, tenant toujours le garçon dans ses bras. Il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'explorer son ancienne prison avant d'aller voir le garçon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aménager. Son pouvoir est toujours faible, mais il sent qu'il revient peu à peu. D'ici quelques temps, il devrait avoir récupéré son ancienne force.

Il se sert de quelques tissus pour aménager un lit simple. Le garçon mettrait du temps à récupérer, il pourrait aller chercher des pansements et des plantes guérisseuses, et aussi de quoi aménager les cavernes.

Le garçon ne se réveille pas. Il se relève après avoir bandé sommairement les premières plaies et se met à explorer les alentours. Il y a plusieurs cavernes, reliées entre elles par des sombres tunnels tortueux. Il sort et inspire une grande bouffée d'air glacial. Il va aller acheter des pansements chez les sans-pouvoirs, ils en vendent sans poser trop de questions. Les plantes se trouvent facilement quand on sait où les chercher.

Encore une fois, il déploie ses ailes et s'envole. La nuit est tombée depuis peu. Personne ne le verra s'il fait attention.

* * *

Harry se réveille lentement. La première chose qu'il fait est de se recroqueviller. Puis, ne sentant rien près de lui, il risque un œil prudent en dehors de ses bras. Il n'est plus dans sa chambre. Il fait sombre. En dessous de lui, des vieux chiffons forment un lit sommaire. Il essaie de se redresser, se retenant de hurler à cause de la douleur.

Il est visiblement dans une caverne. De la lumière sort de ce qui semble être un couloir. Il se force à se relever et se traîne par là. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu le soleil…

Ce n'est pas le soleil, mais la lune qui brille dans un ciel empli d'étoiles. Il resserre sa couverture autour de lui en sentant le froid plus que glacial. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a du mal à respirer. Il regarda au pied de la plate forme rocheuse et a un choc.

En dessous de lui, les nuages s'étalent à l'infini, formant une mer grise parfois transpercée par un grand pic rocheux. Il comprend peu à peu qu'il est lui aussi au sommet d'une montagne. Mais il devrait être mort de froid dans ce cas-là…

Il ne comprend plus. Une lumière qui s'approche à toute vitesse attire son attention. En plissant les yeux, concentré pour éclaircir sa vision, il croit reconnaître une silhouette humaine entourée par deux grandes ailes de lumière.

Il avait raison. L'homme est maintenant tout proche de lui et se pose avec grâce sur la plate-forme. Il a les bras chargés. Harry reconnaît des pansements moldus et quelques plantes. Il dit la première chose qui passe dans son esprit embrumé.

- Vous êtes un ange ?

L'homme paraît surpris un instant, puis regarde ses ailes par-dessus son épaule. Il les fait rapidement disparaître.

- Non. Mais tu devrais rester au lit. Tu es loin d'être guéri.

Harry sent sa faiblesse revenir d'un coup et vacille, puis s'effondre. Aussitôt, l'homme lâche tout ce qu'il porte et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Instinctivement, Harry se recroqueville à son contact.

L'homme le ramène à l'intérieur et le recouche, s'inquiétant devant la fièvre qu'il montre. Il se rendort instantanément. Secouant encore une fois la tête, l'homme regarde le jeune garçon. Il doit attendre qu'il soit réveillé pour le soigner. Le faire pendant qu'il dort ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il s'assied en tailleur, adossé à la paroi, et regarde le jeune garçon dormir. Il a tout son temps.

Maintenant qu'il est libre.

Quand Harry se réveille, il croit que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Simplement, au lieu d'aller au cimetière, il était cette fois dans une grotte. Il rouvre les yeux, résigné. Pourtant, il entend un crépitement. On dirait… du feu. Oui, c'est ça. L'odeur ne trompe pas. Un vrai feu de bois. Il regarde autour de lui et aperçoit une bonne flambée sur le sol. L'homme est à côté, il rajoute du bois de temps en temps et remue les bûches. Il se tourne vers lui.

- Tu es enfin réveillé. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors.

Harry est surpris. Lui, il a plutôt l'impression qu'il vient de s'endormir.

- Il faut soigner tes plaies. J'ai pu bander ce qui était à l'extérieur, mais les blessures internes sont toujours là.

Harry essaie de reculer.

- Je ne toucherai pas plus que nécessaire, assure l'homme.

Il veut lui faire confiance. Il l'a tiré de chez les Dursley. Il est resté avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve. Doucement, il hoche la tête. L'homme fait un faible sourire.

- Il y a deux solutions. Soit je te soigne comme les sans-pouvoirs, avec des bandages et des médicaments, soit je me sers de la magie.

- Vous êtes sorcier ?

- On peut dire ça. Ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu es recouvert de sortilèges qui informent leurs lanceurs quand la magie te touche.

Il sent sa rage et son sentiment de trahison revenir d'un coup. On se sert de lui et en plus on le surveille. Comme un danger public.

-Ce que je peux faire, c'est nous transporter dans un endroit loin d'ici. Puis, dès que la magie aura agi, je te ramènerai en sécurité avant qu'ils ne puissent te trouver.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée lui semble bonne.

- D'accord.

- Où veux-tu aller pour te faire soigner ?

- N'importe où. Pas en Angleterre.

L'homme hoche la tête, semblant comprendre.

- Quelque chose contre les déserts brûlants ?

- Non.

Il s'approche de lui, tout doucement. Harry sent son corps reculer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'homme le regarde avec ce qui semble être de la compréhension.

- Ca passera avec le temps, tu verras.

- Vous…

L'homme fait un sourire douloureux.

- Moi aussi. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Il le prend à nouveau dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Il se relève et s'éloigne du lit de fortune. Harry l'observe alors qu'il commence à se concentrer. Son cercle d'ombre devrait être assez puissant pour l'emmener dans le désert. Du moins il l'espère. Rapidement, l'ombre jaillit, masquant le feu, et les enveloppe.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ombre a disparu et Harry ferme les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière. L'air autour de lui est brûlant. Il sent l'homme remuer un peu et l'allonger doucement sur le sol.

- Ca risque de faire un peu mal pour les blessures les plus graves. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire pour…

Harry le regarde. Il veut lui faire confiance. Peu à peu, son corps se détend. L'homme ferme les yeux et s'agenouille à côté de lui. Puis il écarte les bras, avant de les ramener devant lui en croisant les poignets au dessus du torse de son protégé, paumes ouvertes.

La lumière semble les entourer. Harry se baigne dans une douce chaleur. Il sent des os remuer. Sa cheville devait être cassée, puisqu'elle se remet en place avec un claquement sec qui retentit dans le silence. Les contusions de ses jambes disparaissent rapidement. L'homme se concentre sur ses bras et le même phénomène se reproduit. Puis il prend une profonde inspiration avant de s'attaquer au torse.

Harry gémit faiblement en sentant les côtes brisées se remettre en place et se ressouder. Il arrête de respirer alors que la magie régénère ses poumons. Il frémit en sachant ce qu'il allait ce passer. L'homme déplace ses poignets, les plaçant au dessus de son bassin.

Harry ferme les yeux et s'attend à la douleur. Pourtant, ce n'est presque rien. Il rouvre les yeux et essaie prudemment de bouger une jambe et de se redresser. L'homme le recouche gentiment.

- Ne bouge pas. Même si tout est refermé, laisse le temps de te réhabituer à avoir un corps.

- Mon…

Il n'ose pas prononcer le mot.

- Je n'ai pas pu le réparer entièrement. Seul le temps pourra le faire.

Il le reprend dans ses bras et se relève.

- On va partir. Tes « protecteurs » ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

De toutes ses forces, Harry se cramponne à la chemise déchirée de l'homme. Il ne veut pas les voir. A nouveau, le cercle d'ombres apparaît et ils se retrouvent en haut de la montagne. Avant que l'ombre ne se referme complètement, Harry a le temps de voir des silhouettes se matérialiser.

- On est de retour… fait l'homme doucement.

Il le recouche encore une fois et le laisse s'endormir, avant de s'allonger à même le sol, exténué par la guérison qu'il a dû effectuer

* * *

Harry se réveille en pleine nuit. Il se sent beaucoup plus reposé. Le feu a diminué, mais il est toujours bien présent Il regarde la silhouette endormie. Pour la première fois, il détaille celui qu'il considère comme son sauveur.

Il a des cheveux noirs, comme lui. Son visage est creusé par la fatigue et la tristesse. Il respire profondément. Un peu coupable, Harry songe que c'est sûrement à cause de lui qu'il est aussi fatigué. Il est plutôt grand. On voit encore la trace d'anciens muscles affaiblis par le manque d'exercice. Ses traits en général sont indéniablement asiatiques et il doit avoir dans la trentaine.

Harry essaie de se rendormir, mais il a froid, même avec la couverture. Alors il va vers la seule source de chaleur présente : il s'approche de l'homme et se roule en boule contre lui, essayant de ne pas trop trembler.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'homme se réveille et sent avec surprise un corps chaud contre le sien. Il reconnaît tout de suite les cheveux noirs : c'est le garçon qui est venu vers lui pendant la nuit. Il le sent remuer et s'écarte légèrement de lui, sachant combien on peut avoir peur d'une présence inconnue, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu.

Harry ouvre les yeux et sourit, presque timidement. L'homme le regarde.

- Tu as faim ?

Harry hoche la tête. Il est affamé, mais n'osait pas le dire. L'homme ravive le feu, puis sort une casserole cabossée. Un sortilège de lévitation et elle flotte au dessus du feu, emplie d'eau.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne manges rien de très solide pour l'instant.

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Le jeune garçon reconnaît à peine sa propre voix, faible, cassée. L'homme le regarde et quelque chose qui semble être de la tristesse passe dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Tout le monde a un nom.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je n'en ai plus.

- Comment je dois vous appeler alors ?

- Comme tu veux.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il veut trouver un nom qui lui plaira, et qui plaira à l'homme.

- Je peux vous appeler Ghaele ? C'est dans un livre que j'ai lu, ce sont des gens dotés de pouvoirs magiques qui parcourent le monde pour aider ceux dans le besoin.

L'homme incline légèrement la tête.

- Je serais honoré de m'appeler ainsi. Et toi, quel nom veux-tu porter ?

Harry le regarde, sans comprendre.

- Ton nom doit être synonyme de souffrance, pour toi, continue Ghaele. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à t'appeler autrement.

- Choisis-le !

A son tour, Ghaele réfléchit.

- Sabad. Cela signifie « libre ».

Ils se sourient, scellant leur nouvelle identité. Alors que l'eau se met à bouillir, Ghaele attrape un sachet d'herbes et en rajoute dans la casserole.

- Ce n'est qu'une infusion, mais ça nourrit son homme. Après, il faudra que tu te rendormes.

Harry, ou Sabad, approuve. Il mange lentement, son corps encore douloureux malgré la guérison magique.

- Ghaele ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourras m'enlever les sorts ?

- Quels sorts ?

- Tu m'as dit que le lanceur savait tout de suite quand on se servait de la magie sur moi…

- En effet. Je les ai sentis juste à temps. Pour te les enlever, je ne sais pas. J'ai été libéré il y a très peu de temps et je n'ai pas encore récupérer tout mon pouvoir.

- Libéré ?

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

- J'avais été enfermé ici… C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu plus tôt. J'arrivais tout juste à atteindre tes rêves.

Sabad se tait. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr, il a envie de savoir pourquoi son compagnon a été emprisonné, mais il sent que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Alors il se recouche et tente de se rendormir. Il est tellement fatigué qu'il y parvient en quelques minutes.

Ghaele écoute la respiration du garçon. Il est calme, pour quelqu'un qui vient de subir _ça_. Il se souvient de son propre cas : il n'avait plus dormi pendant des mois après cela. Parce que ses rêves lui montraient la scène, encore et toujours. En soupirant, il s'adosse à la paroi. Demain, il faudra chercher à manger, quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant. Lui-même n'avait pas mangé de tout son emprisonnement, maintenu en vie par sa magie, et le garçon n'allait guère mieux.

Oui, demain serait une longue journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

En se réveillant, Sabad s'aperçoit qu'il est seul. Son corps lui fait un peu moins mal qu'avant. Il a quelques courbatures de sa nuit sur la paillasse, mais il s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas confortable mais au moins il se sent en sécurité. Il se lève doucement et cherche un endroit pour vider sa vessie. Il finit par se décider à le faire à l'extérieur : après tout, il est à plusieurs milliers de mètres d'altitude et il doute qu'un voisin du dessous ne vienne se plaindre.

Il remarque qu'il respire plus facilement que la veille. S'il se souvient bien de ses quelques cours moldus, avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard, cela doit être parce que son organisme s'habitue à la plus petite quantité d'oxygène dans l'air. Après s'être soulagé, il retourne à l'intérieur et s'assied en face du feu, laissant ses pensées dériver alors que son regard se perd dans les flammes.

Il se le demande toujours : pourquoi n'ont-ils pas répondu ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé alors qu'ils savent qu'il a mal ? Sirius, lui, serait venu le chercher. Sirius… Il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas y penser où il va de nouveau vouloir pleurer. Des bruits de pas le tirent de sa léthargie. C'est sûrement Ghaele qui rentre. Il sort pour le voir.

En voyant la quantité de sacs qu'il porte, Sabad veut l'aider mais l'homme refuse d'un signe de tête.

- Tu devrais encore dormir.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais encore le voir.

Ghaele le regarde avec surprise, puis rentre et laisse tomber ses sacs en désordre.

- J'ai surveillé ton sommeil, tu n'avais pas l'air de faire de cauchemar. Je t'aurais réveillé sinon.

Sabad rougit.

- Je… euh…

- Oui ?

- J'ai… hem, prit l'habitude de ne pas le montrer

Ghaele l'observe longtemps. Il devait vraiment avoir souffert pour ne plus montrer ses expressions, même en dormant.

- J'ai ramené de quoi aménager un peu les grottes, fait-il pour changer de sujet.

La conversation semble mettre Sabad mal à l'aise. Il commence à farfouiller dans les sacs pour cacher sa gêne. Pêle-mêle, il sort de la nourriture, quelques livres, des vêtements et même un matelas réduit par magie.

- Où tu as eu tout ça ?

- Je l'ai pris là où c'était.

- Tu l'as volé ?

Ghaele rit un peu.

- Tu as de l'argent ?

Sabad secoue la tête. Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas d'argent.

- Nous n'avions pas trop le choix alors, répond-il en rendant sa taille normale au matelas. Comment vont tes blessures ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai presque plus mal, sauf…

Le jeune garçon semble gêné d'en parler, alors c'est le vieux qui termine.

- Sauf à ton anus. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a déjà beaucoup aidé.

- Tu as toujours envie de mourir ?

La question est directe et Sabad se sent mal à l'aise.

- Ne réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie.

Le Survivant marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis, un peu plus fort, il dit :

- Un peu moins. Mais je me sens sale.

Ghaele ne répond pas. Lui aussi a ressenti ça dans le passé.

- D'ici quelques jours, je devrais pouvoir enlever tes sortilèges. On ira de nouveau dans un autre pays pour ne pas que l'on repère ta trace.

- On va rester combien de temps ici ?

L'homme semble se perdre dans sa réflexion.

- Je suppose que tous les gens que je connaissais sont morts. Je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, donc je peux faire ce que je veux. Et toi, que veux-tu ?

Les yeux émeraudes étincèlent dans la pénombre. Il parle d'une voix sourde, grondante.

- Je veux devenir fort.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux leur montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un outil à laisser tomber quand on en a plus besoin.

- Donc, tu veux vivre.

Harry s'arrête, stupéfait. Son aîné a raison. S'il veut leur montrer, il ne mourra pas simplement parce que ça les arrange. Les mots sortent presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Oui, je veux vivre.

Ils se sourient encore une fois tous les deux, puis Ghaele s'approche du feu et le ranime d'une main experte. Il sort de la nourriture légère.

- Il faut faire attention à ton anus. On va prendre des choses faciles à digérer pendant quelques temps, puis on avancera progressivement ensuite.

Sabad sourit, heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il s'approche du feu, mais son aîné le renvoie d'un regard et il se rassoit sur le matelas, l'observant faire à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, il attrape un bol de bouillon et commence à manger.

A la fin du repas, il se sent somnolent et se recouche. Ghaele en profite pour aller chercher un peu de glace à l'extérieur et nettoyer leurs bols avec. Puis il commence à s'intéresser à la disposition des grottes, réfléchissant à une manière d'aménager le tout. Le plus délicat sera sans nul doute l'hygiène. Ils sont à trop haute altitude pour avoir de l'eau courante, et faire fondre de la glace à chaque fois qu'ils ont besoin d'eau sera difficile. Leurs réserves de bois ne sont pas infinies non plus.

Il essaie de sentir le pouvoir dans son corps et se sent soulagé quand il perçoit son augmentation, faible mais constante. Une fois qu'il pourra se servir de son pouvoir à volonté, tout sera beaucoup plus facile.

* * *

Le temps passe vite pour Sabad. Au bout de quelques jours, il a eu le droit de se lever et aide Ghaele à aménager la grotte, qui ressemble de plus en plus à un endroit habitable. A l'aube du neuvième jour, Ghaele le réveille doucement. 

- J'ai récupéré assez de pouvoir.

Comprenant ce que cela veut dire, Sabad se lève très vite, assez pour faire légèrement rire son aîné.

- On va où ? demande-t-il, impatient à l'idée d'être enfin débarrassé de ces sortilèges.

- Comme tu veux.

Un petit sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Sabad.

- Dis-moi, en sentant que les sortilèges disparaissent, ils vont sûrement envoyer du monde, non ?

- En effet.

- Alors, on pourra aller à un endroit très désagréable pour ceux qui y atterrissent sans être préparés ?

Ghaele fait un léger sourire, visiblement satisfait par l'idée.

- Un bon début de vengeance. Je crois que dans l'océan indien, il y a de minuscules îles qui disparaissent en quelques heures. S'ils ne veulent pas arriver juste à côté de nous, ils se retrouveront dans l'eau… avec toutes les sympathiques créatures qui y nagent. En plus, ce n'est pas très loin de là où nous étions la dernière fois, donc ils croiront qu'on habite dans les environs.

Sabad hoche la tête, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

- On y va alors.

Ghaele pose sa main sur son épaule. Le cercle d'ombre se forme autour d'eux. Sabad constate que le voyage est beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant. Sans doute l'énergie que Ghaele a récupéré depuis.

Ils arrivent sur une minuscule île. Le vent souffle autour d'eux. Plus qu'une île, c'est un banc de sable qui émerge de l'océan. Autour d'eux, il n'y a que de l'eau. Ghaele se place face à lui.

- La manière la plus rapide de briser les sortilèges est d'y aller par la force. Malheureusement, s'ils sont sur toi depuis trop longtemps, cela risque de te faire mal.

- Ils seront brisés un jour de toute manière, non ?

- Oui. Aucune magie n'est éternelle.

- Alors autant le faire maintenant.

Ghaele hoche la tête et rapproche ses mains des tempes de son protégé.

- Dès que ce sera brisé, on file de l'atoll. Nous avons une heure et demi maximum avant que l'océan ne le recouvre en entier.

Sabad fait un sourire carnassier.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester voir leurs têtes.

Ghaele sourit légèrement, puis se plonge en transe.

- Je vais rentrer dans ton pouvoir.

Sabad ferme les yeux et essaie d'abaisser ses défenses. En quelques secondes, il sent une présence rassurante dans son esprit, puis la présence se dirige à toute vitesse vers sa magie.

Ghaele regarde, stupéfait, le pouvoir de son protégé. Une quantité incroyable de scellés et de sortilèges de surveillance est placée dessus. Sans s'attarder, il s'attaque aux sortilèges de surveillance, les éliminant un à un d'une onde de pouvoir bien placée. En quelques instants, il n'y a plus rien. Il observe les scellés, enlacés selon un motif très complexe. Les briser tous ne serait pas chose facile. Il décide de les briser au fur et à mesure et d'enseigner à son protégé comment se servir de son pouvoir avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. S'il libère tout d'un coup, Sabad risque de ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa magie.

Il avise un scellé placé en bout de rangée et le brise, ainsi que le suivant. Cela suffirait pour l'instant. Il ressort rapidement de l'esprit de Sabad.

Celui-ci est en train d'observer son pouvoir augmenter, stupéfait. Ghaele rouvre les yeux et le regarde.

- Je n'ai pas libéré tout ton pouvoir. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'en servir avant, sinon tu perdras le contrôle. Il n'y a plus de surveillance.

Des bruits caractéristiques du transplanage s'entendent par-dessus le bruit de l'océan. Sabad regarde autour de lui et voit une demi-douzaine de personnes tomber dans l'eau. Il se tourne vers son compagnon, ravi.

- On y va ?

- Oui, je préfère qu'ils ne sachent pas que tu n'es pas tout seul.

En une seconde, l'ombre les enveloppe et ils réapparaissent sur la plate-forme extérieure. Sabad vacille à cause de la force du vent et il est rattrapé par la poigne de son aîné, qui l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant, dodo !

- Mais…

- Au lit ! Seul le sommeil te permettra de cerner complètement ton nouveau pouvoir.

A contrecoeur, Sabad se couche. Il n'ose pas l'avouer, mais il craint que les cauchemars ne reviennent.

* * *

A son grand étonnement, il ne rêve pas pendant sa sieste. Il sent juste sa magie qui pulse doucement. Avec stupeur, il remarque qu'elle a déjà nettement augmentée. S'il reste encore des scellés, quel est son véritable pouvoir ? A son réveil, il décide de rester à méditer pour le reste de la journée. Il a besoin de faire le point sur qui il est, sur ce qu'il va faire.

Voyons…

Deux identités, Harry James Potter et Sabad. Le Survivant du monde sorcier, bien qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais l'être. Sabad, lui, est juste un gars qui vit en haut d'une montagne, attendant que ses blessures soient guéries pour… Pour quoi au fait ? Il décide de revenir plus tard à la question du futur. Sombrement, il tourne ses pensées vers ses connaissances.

Pourquoi l'ont-ils trahis ?

Le directeur, c'est clair : il lui a caché des informations qu'il considère maintenant comme primordiales. Il lui a aussi collé comme professeur d'occlumentie quelqu'un qui le détestait et ne souhaitait absolument pas l'aider. Indirectement, il est responsable de la mort de Sirius.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, savaient qu'il souffrait et n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Sans compter les perpétuelles crises de jalousie de Ron. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être célèbre ! Qui serait prêt à faire mourir ses parents pour le devenir ?

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne s'étaient jamais demandé qui pouvait bien être Harry. Seule la cicatrice sur son front comptait et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Enfin bon, on ne peut pas toujours tout choisir.

Remus Lupin était un cas un peu plus complexe. L'homme était un loup-garou et même s'il n'était pas venu, Harry sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait tout fait pour. Ne restait qu'à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi, et il le saurait, foi de Sabad.

Tiens… il ne pense même plus à lui en tant qu'Harry mais plutôt que Sabad. Ses pensées se tournent vers l'homme qui est venu le chercher. Ghaele ne parle pas beaucoup, tout comme lui. Leurs relations sont étranges : on aurait dit deux personnes qui se sont rencontrées et qui ont décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, sans même connaître l'autre. Mentalement, il récapitule ce qu'il sait de son compagnon.

Il a lui aussi été… violé, autant dire le mot, mais il y a longtemps. Il a été emprisonné, pourquoi ? Mystère. Un rapport avec le viol ? Peut-être. Il pratique la magie. Il doit être très fort, puisqu'il a réussi à la guérir avant même d'avoir récupéré tout son pouvoir. Il voyage soit avec des ailes de lumières, soit dans un mystérieux cercle d'ombre.

Un bruit de pas l'interrompt dans sa réflexion et Ghaele apparaît dans le cercle de lumière.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Sabad s'étire et hoche la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as fait des cauchemars ?

Le jeune garçon fait un signe de négation.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Eh bien, il faut que je prenne en compte dans ton entraînement si tu as des nuits reposantes ou non.

- Entraînement ?

Ghaele le regarde et sourit légèrement.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir fort, non ? Je peux toujours essayer de t'apprendre ce que je sais.

Sabad lui répond d'un large sourire. Il avait craint un instant que le fait d'être en haut d'une montagne, isolé de tout, ne l'empêche de devenir plus fort.

- On commence quand ?

- Maintenant.

Aussitôt Sabad essaie de se lever, mais Ghaele lui fait signe que c'est inutile.

- En attendant que ton corps soit entièrement guéri, il vaut mieux que tu bouges le moins possible. On va commencer par faire de la magie.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette…

- Baguette ?

L'homme semble perplexe.

- Que veux-tu faire avec une baguette ?

- Bah, on s'en sert pour faire de la magie. Tu n'en as pas ?

- Non, je ne savais même pas que ça existe. Il faut dire que ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis ici.

Il fait un large geste de la main et ils sont soudain entourés de miroirs.

- C'est pour que tu voies ton dos. Comme tu es en haut d'une montagne, le plus important me semble être d'apprendre à en descendre sans mon aide.

Sabad ouvre de grands yeux.

- Les ailes… ?

- Exact. Maintenant, voilà comment il faut faire…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Chapitre 3, merci à touss ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3**

- Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu sais comment atteindre ta magie ?

Harry secoue la tête.

- Bien, alors plonge-toi dans ton esprit. N'écoute que ma voix. Cherche ta magie, elle circule dans tout ton corps. Une fois que tu l'as trouvé, remonte le courant jusqu'à son cœur.

Sabad ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il scanne son esprit, cherchant à retrouver la chaleur qui l'avait envahi pendant son sommeil. Il finit par la sentir faiblement. Elle le baigne vraiment tout entier. Il essaie de s'en rapprocher, écartant les pensées incongrues qui lui barrent le chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il perçoit le « courant » dont Ghaele lui a parlé. La magie semble former une grande boucle qui alimente tout son corps.

Il se plonge dans le courant et tente de le remonter. Soudain, sa perception change. Il est maintenant dans une espèce de salle lumineuse. En plein milieu, une sphère de ce qu'il identifie comme étant la source de sa magie brille de mille éclats. Il essaie de s'en approcher, mais est forcé de reculer. Remplissant toute la salle, des fils de couleur sombre forment une toile d'araignée et l'empêchent d'approcher. Des symboles sont gravés sur les fils, ce qu'il suppose correspondre aux sceaux.

Il aperçoit une petite ouverture dans le réseau, un peu plus loin, et suppose que ce sont les sceaux que Ghaele a brisé. Se faufilant tant bien que mal dans la faille, il parvient enfin à atteindre le cœur de sa magie.

La sensation est extraordinaire. La magie afflue, l'entoure comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette partie de son esprit. Il se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Pendant quelques instants, il parvient même à oublier tout ce qu'il a subi, perdu dans l'océan de nouvelles sensations. Secouant la tête, il se souvient enfin de pourquoi il est venu ici.

Ghaele regarde fixement son protégé. Le plus grand risque est qu'il se perde dans sa magie, mais il lui fait confiance. Le gamin est fort. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il ouvre la bouche.

- Je l'ai.

La voix est lointaine, comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps, et emplie d'extase. Ghaele sourit. Il l'a effectivement, son ton ne laisse aucun doute.

- Imagine tes ailes, comme si elles étaient réelles, puis fonds-toi dans la magie. Croie de toutes tes forces qu'elles sont réelles, c'est le point le plus important.

Harry s'exécute. Il met quelques minutes à imaginer ses ailes suffisamment précisément. C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Au bout d'un moment, il estime être suffisamment prêt et s'approche à nouveau de la sphère, se fondant dans la magie, croyant sincèrement que ses ailes sont des vraies qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de son dos.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'efforts, il émerge de sa transe et regarde aussitôt les miroirs autour de lui. Il fait un grand sourire de joie en voyant son dos. Des ailes lumineuses sont apparues, certes pas aussi grandes que celles de son professeur, mais suffisamment pour que Ghaele lui indique d'essayer de voler. Il le regarde d'un air perplexe, puis essaie doucement de battre des ailes.

Rien ne fonctionne au début. Les ailes ne sont pas coordonnées et battent dans des sens différents. Il se frappe plusieurs fois l'arrière de la tête en faisant un faux mouvement. Pourtant, bientôt, il arrive à faire battre les deux ailes en même temps et se sent soulevé, un tout petit peu. Alors qu'il essaie désespérément de s'envoler un peu plus haut, Ghaele lui dit de redescendre et il s'exécute, à contrecoeur.

- C'est très bien. Il te manque surtout de l'entraînement, particulièrement au niveau de la vitesse. Les agrandir un peu rendra ton vol plus facile. Et, bien sûr, il faut que tu apprennes à les manier.

Harry hoche la tête, content de lui. Il a réussi ! Il ne sait pas comment, mais il y est arrivé du premier coup !

- Fais-les disparaître, maintenant.

Il obéit, s'imaginant simplement sans ailes. Les faire disparaître est beaucoup plus facile que le contraire : il lui faut moins de trente secondes pour y parvenir. Il fait un grand sourire. Enfin, il commence à voir au bout du tunnel. Il est capable de faire des choses concrètes, il sera capable de se défendre seul. Soudain, la fatigue le rattrape et il se met à bailler. Ghaele fait un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca fait toujours ça au début, c'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué. On en reparlera demain.

Il baille encore une fois et se recouche, s'endormant presque instantanément. Il est tellement épuisé qu'il ne fait aucun rêve de toute la nuit. Sa cicatrice le picote de temps en temps, comme si son ennemi voulait lui parler, mais Sabad le renvoie sans même se concentrer spécialement. Il ne se sent pas assez en forme pour faire un duel d'esprits.

Le lendemain, il est bien reposé. Ghaele n'est pas là, alors il décide de s'entraîner à faire apparaître ses ailes. Il se replonge dans son esprit, puis remonte sa magie jusqu'à son cœur. Encore une fois, il se faufile parmi les fils pour atteindre la magie.

Il se sent enivré par la magie. C'est tellement agréable ! On pourrait y rester des années sans vouloir en sortir. En frissonnant, il songe que son compagnon en a été privé pendant son emprisonnement. Il se rend maintenant compte de l'horreur que cela représente : une fois qu'on l'a atteint, on ne veut plus quitter le cœur.

Il se concentre à nouveau sur ses ailes, les imaginant nettement plus grandes que la veille. Après quelques temps, il ressort de sa magie et jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il rit tout doucement en sentant les ailes lui frôler la joue et le chatouiller. Il essaie de battre des ailes, commençant doucement pour être certain que tout est bien coordonné. En quelques instants, il se soulève de quelques centimètres. Enhardi, il essaie d'avancer à travers la grotte.

Ghaele regarde son protégé s'amuser avec ces ailes. C'est impressionnant comme il ressemble à un… _enfant_ pendant qu'il joue. Oui, c'est cela : un enfant qui vient de découvrir un merveilleux cadeau, tellement beau qu'il en oublie ses soucis. Il s'enfonce dans l'ombre, le surveillant de loin pour ne pas qu'il s'épuise. Pour l'instant, le gosse a plus besoin d'être seul pour découvrir cette part de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas avant. Sabad s'amuse avec ses ailes. Il a presque complètement décollé. Encore quelques battements…

Il déplie ses jambes, maintenant qu'il est assez haut pour ne plus qu'elles touchent le sol. Ses ailes battent régulièrement et il essaie d'avancer lentement. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il sourit sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là. Hélas, sa joie lui fait perdre sa concentration et les ailes cessent de battre. Assez durement, il retombe par terre et titube. Ses jambes ne sont pas encore assez fortes pour supporter son poids.

- Hé bien, l'ange n'arrive plus à voler ?

- Ghaele ?

- En personne.

En voyant qu'il va tomber, Ghaele s'avance et le soutient, puis le reconduit vers le matelas.

- C'est très bien pour quelqu'un qui ne peut atteindre sa magie que depuis hier.

Harry rosit de plaisir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les compliments de Ghaele lui font plus plaisir que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'il s'occupe vraiment de lui.

- D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais pouvoir faire ton baptême de l'air…

- J'aimerais bien.

Un brusque gargouillement les interrompt et Sabad rougit en réalisant que c'est son estomac.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as rien mangé hier.

Ghaele l'assoie sur le matelas et va chercher un bout de bois et la casserole cabossée, à moitié remplie de glace. Il ranime rapidement le feu puis fait léviter la casserole au dessus.

- C'est pour quoi le bout de bois ? demande Harry, intrigué.

- Quelque chose que je t'apprendrai quand tu connaîtras un peu mieux ta magie.

Ghaele s'assoie en tailleurs face à lui et prend le morceau de bois entre ses deux mains, qui se mettent à briller faiblement. Il tord le bois entre ses mains, le faisant former une boucle, puis commence à le sculpter comme un potier fabriquerait un récipient. Sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry, le morceau de bois prend peu à peu la forme d'un bol. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ghaele termine en lissant l'intérieur et l'extérieur du bol et en s'assurant qu'il n'y a pas de trou. Puis il tend le bol à Harry, qui le saisit délicatement.

Il est tout simple, sans aucun motif. On dirait presque de la vraie poterie, sauf qu'il est vraiment fait de bois. Il brille légèrement, comme s'il avait été poli. La forme est un peu irrégulière mais il n'y a aucune aspérité sur les parois. Sabad le tourne et le retourne entre ses mains, admirant l'objet créé à partir d'un simple morceau de bois.

- Tu sais, c'est très facile à faire quand on sait comment s'y prendre. Certaines personnes passent des heures à sculpter des motifs dans du bois ou de la pierre, simplement pour le plaisir de créer quelque chose d'agréable à regarder.

Il tend la main et Sabad lui rend le bol, dans lequel il verse l'eau bouillante. Quelques instants plus tard, les herbes infusent dans le bol. Sabad referme ses mains autour dur récipient, savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégage.

- Il est très beau.

- Merci.

Sabad boit son infusion à petites gorgées. Ce sont des herbes vraiment bizarres : à partir de quelques feuilles, on peut prendre un repas complet. Et en plus, ça à bon goût. Un peu lassant, peut-être, après plus de deux semaines à ne boire que ça.

- Tu crois qu'ils me cherchent ? demande-t-il soudainement.

Il n'a pas envie d'être retrouvé. Il est bien, ici, mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et puis il ne veut pas revenir auprès des _autres_.

- Sûrement, répond son aîné.

- Ils vont me retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils pensent à aller regarder en haut d'une des plus hautes montagnes du monde. D'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'ils ont senti ta magie, tu étais dans l'océan Indien.

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

Sabad rougit sitôt la question posée. C'est stupide, il a seize ans, pas quatre. Et Ghaele n'est certainement pas son père. Celui-ci ne semble pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

- Tu veux quoi comme histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une belle histoire.

Ghaele réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup d'histoires… Il se souvient d'un conte pour enfants que l'on racontait dans son village.

« C'était il y a très longtemps, au Viêt-Nam. Une petite famille composée du mari, de la femme, et de leurs deux enfants, vivait de leurs quelques possessions. Or, un jour, le père et la mère moururent. Alors que le cadet partait enterrer leurs parents et leur rendait tous les honneurs dus aux défunts, l'aîné resta à la maison pour s'occuper de l'héritage. Il était cupide, aussi pendant l'absence de son frère il dissimula tout ce qui avait de la valeur.

A son retour, le cadet en fit la remarque, mais l'aîné ne reconnut aucun de ses arguments. Il garda la maison, les champs et leurs quelques richesses sous prétexte qu'il était marié, et son jeune frère ne put avoir qu'un petit lopin de terre, un chien et un chat très vieux. Le cadet vit qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il attela le chien et le chat à la charrue et tenta de labourer son champ.

Le chien hurlait, le chat feulait. La charrue avançait tant bien que mal dans le champ, traçant des sillons étranges dans le sol. Il y eut un tremblement sur la montagne en face du champ et la cadet leva la tête : c'était le Démon de la Montagne qui riait, riait de voir un chien et un chat labourer un champ. Et, au fond de sa gorge, un immense trésor étincelait de milles feux dans le soleil couchant.

Le cadet abandonna aussitôt sa charrue et commença à escalader la montagne, tentant d'arriver jusqu'à la gorge du Démon. Il y parvint bientôt, et là il remplit son sac d'or et d'argent, puis ressortit dès qu'il eut terminé. Il était temps : déjà le Démon de la Montagne cessait de rire et sa bouche se refermait.

Il n'osait pas croire à sa chance : pourtant l'or était réel. Il se fit construire une petite maison et acheta un champ pour pouvoir cultiver du riz, ainsi que des bœufs. Sa vie s'écoula tranquillement pendant quelques temps, le chien et le chat à ses côtés.

Un jour, son frère vint lui rendre visite. Etonné devant la maison du cadet, il lui demanda d'où venait sa fortune, et le cadet lui raconta toute son aventure, sans rien omettre. Aussitôt les yeux de l'aîné s'allumèrent de convoitise. Il emprunta le chien et le chat à son frère et parti vers la montagne, emmenant sa femme avec lui.

Il attela les deux animaux et les fouetta. A nouveau le chien hurlait et le chat feulait. A nouveau le Démon de la Montagne commença à rire. En toute hâte, l'aîné et sa femme lâchèrent la charrue et escaladèrent la montagne. Ils se mirent à remplir les sacs qu'ils avaient apportés d'or et d'argent, les jetant au dehors au fur et à mesure qu'ils se remplissaient. En voyant cela, le Démon de la Montagne se mit en colère et lentement, dans un craquement de tonnerre, ses mâchoires se refermèrent, emprisonnant à jamais ce couple trop cupide.

Le lendemain, le cadet trouva le chien et le chat devant chez lui, sans aucune trace de son frère. Levant les yeux vers la montagne, il vit le Démon faire un sourire en coin de sa bouche de pierre et il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne dit mot, comme à son habitude, mais regretta la cupidité de son frère qui l'avait conduit là d'où il ne pourrait pas revenir. »

Ghaele se tait à la fin de son récit. Il aime bien cette histoire, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'il est bien placé pour connaître les souffrances qu'entraîne la cupidité et l'égoïsme des hommes. Il regarde Sabad, qui lui sourit en murmurant un timide _merci_.

Tacitement, ils décident qu'ils ont assez veillé pour ce soir. Sabad se recouche sur son matelas alors que Ghaele s'étend sur la paillasse, songeant vaguement qu'il lui faudrait aller chercher un second matelas quand ils en auraient le temps. Il s'endort rapidement.

Sabad, lui, reste réveillé un peu plus longtemps. C'est la première fois qu'on lui raconte une histoire, du moins la première fois qu'il s'en souvient. Il tient à graver les moindres détails de cette soirée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Bien loin de là, un vieux sorcier regarde fixement les personnes rassemblées en face de lui. Il parle d'une voix très calme, et pourtant emplie d'inquiétude et de colère. 

- Comment cela, vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

Certains baissent la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se racle la gorge pour masquer sa gêne.

- Eh bien, dès que vous nous avez donné les coordonnées, nous avons transplané, un tout petit peu plus loin pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de notre présence. Cependant, il devait bien avoir prévu son coup, puisque nous sommes tombés dans l'océan. Le temps que nous remontions à la surface, il n'y avait plus personne. Nous sommes allés vers les coordonnées exactes. C'était un tout petit banc de sable, perdu au milieu de l'océan. Il n'y avait aucune trace, à part un large cercle parfaitement régulier au centre de l'île. Nous avons voulu l'examiner de plus près, mais l'océan a commencé à recouvrir le sable. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous avons été obligés de transplaner car il n'y avait plus d'île.

La femme se tortille, mal à l'aise. C'est la deuxième fois que la magie se manifeste sur Harry, et à chaque fois il n'y a personne quand ils arrivent.

- Alastor, qu'en est-il de Remus Lupin ? demande le vieil homme d'une voix nettement plus dure.

C'est un homme couturé de cicatrices qui répond à la question.

- Il refuse de se rendre à vos arguments et veut partir chercher Harry chez son oncle. Nous ne lui avons pas dit qu'il avait disparu.

Le vieil homme secoue la tête.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'attacher à Harry. Ne lui dites rien, empêchez-le de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je préfère que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Si Harry revient à la rentrée, personne n'aura jamais vent de son absence.

- Et s'il ne revient pas ? demande une vielle femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux attachés en chignon.

- Il reviendra, fit le vieil homme d'une voix lasse. Il est obligé de revenir s'il veut devenir assez fort pour se battre contre Voldemort.

Les autres personnes n'osent pas demander pourquoi ce serait un jeune garçon qui devrait se battre contre Voldemort. Ils comprennent que leur réunion est terminée lorsque le vieil homme se lève, signalant une dernière fois qu'il faut absolument retrouver Harry Potter rapidement.

* * *

Loin de toutes ces discussions, Sabad se réveille après une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il a senti les cauchemars l'effleurer, mais sa magie les a repoussés, comme toujours depuis qu'elle a été partiellement débloquée. Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que les premiers sceaux ont été brisés. Ghaele dort encore, ce qui signifie que lui-même s'est levé très tôt. Son compagnon ne dort que très peu et il assure que Sabad aussi dormira de moins en moins lorsqu'il connaîtra bien sa magie. 

En attendant, Sabad s'entraîne. Pas seulement à faire pousser ses ailes, quoiqu'il adore la sensation qu'elles lui apportent, mais aussi à diriger sa magie dans la partie du corps qu'il souhaite et la manipuler de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus vite. Ghaele affirme que c'est la base de tous les types de magie. Il a d'ailleurs déjà levé trois sceaux supplémentaires, s'affirmant étonné de la vitesse à laquelle Sabad progresse.

Sabad se lève et s'étire consciencieusement, avant de sortir se soulager à l'extérieur. C'est l'un des avantages de vivre autant en hauteur : il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter d'être dérangé – sauf parfois par des avions moldus, mais très rarement. Il remarque qu'il bouge de plus en plus facilement, alors qu'avant il était essoufflé au bout de seulement quelques mouvements. L'absence d'oxygène n'est pratiquement plus un problème pour lui, de même que le froid mordant. Une personne normale s'exclamerait d'horreur : il est pour l'instant vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean et d'un pull fin, alors qu'il est à plusieurs milliers de mètres d'altitude !

Quand il rentre, il ravive le feu et met de l'eau à chauffer. Ghaele ne devrait plus tarder à se lever et il espère que le petit-déjeuner sera prêt. Il ajoute rapidement les plantes à infuser.

- Ca sent bon, grogne une voix.

Sabad sourit.

- C'est presque prêt.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils savourent tous les deux leur infusion en silence.

- Alors, prêt pour ton baptême de l'air ? demanda l'aîné à la fin de leur repas.

- Oui !

Sabad est plus enthousiasmé qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Ils déposent leurs bols et sortent sur la plate-forme rocheuse. Le vent souffle fort, Sabad songe intérieurement que ce sera une contrainte supplémentaire. S'il parvient à voler au sommet de l'Himalaya, il n'aura aucun problème lorsqu'ils sortiront des montagnes.

Il se concentre et ses ailes jaillissent en moins de trente secondes. Il faut dire que maintenant qu'il sait quelle forme exacte leur donner, cela va beaucoup plus vite car il n'a plus qu'à les matérialiser. Se concentrant pour coordonner ses mouvements – la chose la plus difficile pour voler –, il décolle rapidement.

Tout est beaucoup plus difficile à l'extérieur : le vent le ballotte de tous les côtés et il a le plus grand mal à battre suffisamment bien des ailes pour ne pas s'écraser en contrebas. Il regarde Ghaele, immobile sur la plate-forme rocheuse, même s'il le sait prêt à déployer ses propres ailes et à le rattraper en cas de problème.

Il se concentre encore davantage, cherchant à fendre les cieux comme les oiseaux. Petit à petit, tout devient plus facile, presque instinctif. Comment s'adapter au vent pour qu'il l'aide et ne le combatte pas, se servir des courants pour remonter sans se fatiguer… Il entend un sifflement et voit Ghaele qui lui fait signe de redescendre. Regrettant un peu, il se dirige vers la plate-forme mais s'arrête un peu avant de l'atteindre.

Comment se poser sans s'écraser sur la roche ? Il replie doucement ses ailes et tente de se poser, mais une bourrasque le renvoie en l'air. Il lui faut plusieurs essais infructueux avant de parvenir à se poser, et encore, l'atterrissage est rude. Rien à voir avec la grâce que possède Ghaele lorsqu'il vole. Celui-ci lui fait d'ailleurs un grand sourire narquois.

- Je vois que tu viens de découvrir le plus difficile dans le vol… l'atterrissage !

Sabad ronchonne pour la forme, avant de sourire à son tour.

- Comment on fait pour atterrir correctement ? demande-t-il. Tu as une technique secrète, c'est ça ?

Ghaele prend un air de confidence.

- Oui, j'ai une technique secrète. Il suffit de s'écraser assez souvent, à la fin tu as trop mal et tu te poses tout en douceur. Ceci dit, tu étais tout de même plus élégant que moi. Je peux t'affirmer que les rochers n'ont rien d'agréables lorsque tu tombes dessus à cause du vent.

Ils rient tous les deux doucement. Ils ont trop l'habitude de souffrir pour pouvoir rire franchement, même en sachant qu'ils sont seuls et que personne ne peut les entendre.

- Allez, on va manger. Cela fait quatre heures que tu essaies d'apprivoiser le vent.

- Quatre heures ?!?

Sabad ne manque pas de s'étonner. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était resté si longtemps en l'air. Il commence à mieux comprendre l'expression qu'emploient toujours les étudiants : le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. En parlant d'étudiants…

- On est quel jour dans le calendrier ?

Ghaele semble réfléchir quelques instants, tout en remuant leurs deux casseroles. Ils ont commencé à manger des choses un peu plus consistantes, c'est-à-dire des fruits frais s'ils arrivent à en trouver, et parfois même du lait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'on doit être fin juillet ou début août. Tu penses retourner à ton école ?

- Pas si je peux l'éviter, répond Harry avec ferveur. Et puis j'ai autant appris sur la magie en quelques semaines avec toi qu'en plusieurs années avec mes professeurs. Regarde, maintenant je n'ai même plus besoin de baguette.

- Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris cette histoire de baguette…

Sabad réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant à expliquer le concept de la baguette en mots simples. Déjà qu'il n'en sait pas beaucoup, alors le dire à quelqu'un qui y est complètement étranger…

- Bon. Une des premières choses que l'on m'a dit quand je suis arrivé dans le monde sorcier est que j'avais besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie. Un demi-géant m'a emmené dans une boutique qui ne vendait que ça. Là, j'ai trouvé la mienne. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le bois joue autant que la longueur et l'intérieur. Certaines baguettes favorisent des types de sorts, par exemple les enchantements ou la métamorphose.

- L'intérieur de la baguette ?

- Plumes de phénix, crin de licorne, ventricule de cœur de dragon… venant d'animaux magiques à chaque fois.

Ghaele prit un air horrifié.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils tuent les animaux juste pour en mettre des morceaux dans des bouts de bois ?

Sabad réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cet angle.

- Cela dépend des baguettes. Les licornes et les phénix acceptent parfois de fournir un crin ou une plume à un fabriquant de baguettes, mais c'est vrai que pour le cœur de dragon, je ne voie pas comment le prendre sans faire de mal au dragon.

Sabad se tait. Il prend conscience de la monstruosité de posséder une telle baguette, créée à partir de la souffrance d'un être vivant.

- Finalement, même si on me le propose, je ne veux plus de baguette, murmure-t-il. Les animaux n'ont jamais rien demandé.

Ghaele lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

- Même si tu en possèdes une, ce n'est pas toi qui as attaqué l'animal à qui elle appartenait.

Sabad se tortille, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh, je sais que ma plume de phénix a été donnée volontairement. Je connais le phénix qui l'a offerte.

- Tu connais un phénix ?

- C'est celui du directeur.

En pensant à Dumbledore, les lèvres d'Harry se pincent. Il n'a pas pardonné la trahison du vieil homme. Même si sa magie repousse les cauchemars, il s'en souvient en permanence. La douleur qui le transperce. Le sentiment de souillure. Le dégoût pour lui-même. L'envie de mourir.

- C'est lui qui m'a forcé à y aller. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre quand il m'a frappé, mais il n'a même pas répondu. Personne n'a répondu. Il y avait des gens autour de la maison, comme toujours, mais ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de rentrer voir. Après tout, c'est parfaitement normal qu'un adolescent passe ses journées enfermé dans sa maison, avec des gens qui le déteste.

Ghaele se tait et écoute. C'est la première fois que Sabad parle de _là-bas_. Mais il se tait soudainement, comme se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il se lève brutalement et s'éloigne.

- Je mangerai plus tard. Je vais méditer.

Ghaele hoche la tête. Il comprend. Lui avait refusé de parler à qui que ce soit pendant des mois.

- Je te garde quelque chose au chaud. Reviens quand tu as faim.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4, malheureusement (pour vous) ou heureusement (pour moi), je pars en vacances demain. Donc, la suite dans un peu plus de trois semaines...

**Chapitre 4**

Sabad est assis dans sa magie. Du moins, il se sent assis. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'il a de se calmer, la magie l'apaise toujours. Surtout depuis que l'accès s'est agrandi. Régulièrement, environ deux fois par semaines, Ghaele fait sauter un sceau. Sabad sait que même s'il repart, ce ne sera pas avant d'avoir libéré _toute_ sa magie. Juste pour embêter celui ou celle qui la lui a bloquée. Et puis aussi pour savoir où sont ses limites.

Il se sent bien, là. Il peut penser à tout, même aux pires horreurs, tout en restant en sécurité. Peu à peu, son esprit se tourne vers Voldemort et vers la prophétie. D'accord, il est censé battre Voldemort. Avec un petit rire cynique, il songe que s'il n'avait pas libéré sa magie, il n'aurait probablement jamais eu le pouvoir d'affronter le mage noir et d'en sortir vivant.

Encore maintenant, il est dégoûté. Même s'il s'agit d'un mage noir, il n'a pas envie de tuer. Soupirant, il se prépare à ressortir de sa magie pour aller manger. Il vient de réaliser qu'il a planté son compagnon sur place, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas posé de question gênante.

Il se relève et se dirige vers le feu. Ghaele est toujours assis en tailleurs et lui montre le bol placé assez près des flammes pour que le contenu reste au chaud mais sans s'enflammer. Sabad le remercie d'un signe de tête.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave.

Il mange en silence. En redressant la tête, il s'aperçoit que Ghaele s'est plongé en transe à son tour. Il termine tranquillement son repas puis va chercher un morceau de glace et nettoie les deux bols avec, avant de les ranger sur la pile de leur « matériel de cuisine », composé en tout et pour tout de quelques bols et des deux casseroles cabossées.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir fort.

Ghaele a parlé sans ouvrir les yeux. Sabad déglutit puis répond franchement.

- Oui.

- J'ai deux choses à t'apprendre. Deux branches différentes de la magie. Si tu le veux du moins.

- Bien sûr. J'apprendrai tout ce que tu m'enseigneras.

- La première, tu as déjà commencé à l'étudier. Le principe pour faire pousser des ailes et façonner un bol est exactement le même, il s'agira surtout de maîtriser ton pouvoir pour en faire ce que tu veux. La deuxième…

Ghaele s'interrompt, puis reprend, plus lentement.

- La seconde est la magie que je pratique moi-même lors d'un combat. Sais-tu ce qu'est une incantation ?

- C'est la formule que l'on dit pour lancer un sort.

- Non, pas celles-là. Les incantations, ou invocations, consistent à appeler ce dont l'on a besoin.

- Non. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il faut savoir que notre monde n'en est qu'un parmi des milliers d'autres. Dans certains mondes, un des éléments – feu, eau, air, terre – règne en maître. Dans d'autres, ce sont des mélanges d'éléments, ainsi il existe un monde où le feu et l'air sont à égalité. C'est le monde des orages, où la foudre jaillit en permanence.

Ghaele se tait un instant, cherchant comment exposer le concept des incantations le plus simplement possible.

- Tout le monde a partiellement accès à ces mondes. Quand tu t'endors et que ton esprit s'éloigne, tu as parfois des visions d'autres mondes. C'est ainsi que sont nés les dieux moldus, à travers les rêves qu'ils ont fait. Tu me suis jusqu'ici ?

Sabad essaie de tout assimiler, puis confirme doucement. Ghaele reprend alors.

- Les incantations consistent à appeler ce dont tu as besoin d'un autre monde. Si tu veux du feu, appelle-le d'un monde de feu. Si tu veux l'aide d'un dieu, appelle-le. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle aussi invocation ou convocation. Lorsque tu prononces l'incantation, ta magie ouvres une porte vers un autre monde et permet à ce que tu as appelé de se manifester dans notre monde.

Sabad réfléchit calmement, cherchant à bien saisir tout le concept. Ghaele émerge de sa transe et le regarde.

- Tu dois apprendre tes invocations par cœur ?

- Non. Chacun dit ce qu'il veut lors de l'incantation. Les paroles joueront sur la réussite de l'appel, mais c'est avant tout la volonté qui compte.

- Je suppose que toutes les invocations ne sont pas du même niveau.

- En effet. Grossièrement, on les a divisés en neuf niveaux. Seuls les plus puissants invocateurs, ceux qui ont la magie _et_ la volonté, peuvent exécuter les incantations de premier niveau, qui incluent la plupart des dieux majeurs.

- De premier niveau ? Les plus difficiles ?

- Le compte s'effectue à l'envers. Pratiquement tous les sorciers pourraient lancer des convocations du neuvième niveau s'ils savaient comment faire. Mais si je me propose de te l'enseigner, c'est parce que je pense que tu pourras faire quelque chose de cet héritage. Tu ne t'arrêteras pas au neuvième niveau, loin de là.

- Jusqu'où… Jusqu'où je peux aller ?

- Nous n'avons brisé que neuf sceaux, et tu pourrais déjà atteindre le septième niveau. Tu iras sans doute très loin. Je ne sais pas si tu atteindras le premier niveau.

Sabad réfléchit longuement, méditant sur la nouvelle voie qui s'offre à lui. Sera-t-il capable de maîtriser les incantations ? Sa décision est rapidement prise : il essaiera de réussir de toutes ses forces, et même s'il échouera, il pourra dire qu'il a tenté. De plus, s'il a bien saisi le concept de l'invocation, même la pratiquer à bas niveau pourra lui être très utile. Il relève la tête et regarde Ghaele droit dans les yeux.

- Je commence dès que tu le jugeras bon.

Ghaele sourit. Il n'a jamais douté de la décision de Sabad.

- Pour pouvoir lancer les invocations, il va falloir remonter l'histoire de la magie. Ecoute bien, petit, parce que c'est une histoire que je n'aime pas beaucoup et je ne te la répèterai pas.

Ils s'installent tous les deux un peu plus confortablement et Ghaele commence.

« Je ne parlerai pas ici des créatures magiques, bien que leur histoire soit fortement liée à celle des humains de pouvoir. Alors que l'homme commençait à peine à évoluer, alors qu'il vivait encore dans des grottes, se battant pour sa survie, certains ont commencé à avoir les premières visions de mondes extérieurs.

Les autres hommes ne les ont pas crus et la plupart ont été chassés de leurs clans. Pourtant leurs récits avaient frappés les imaginations. En moins de deux générations, l'Homme s'était mis à vénérer les éléments naturels. La pluie, la foudre, le feu, la terre et les arbres, certains animaux, et bien d'autres encore.

Ceux qui avaient été chassés s'étaient peu à peu regroupés en petits groupes, tentant tant bien que mal de survivre. Mais après leur vie, ils cherchaient de toutes leurs forces à prouver que leurs visions étaient réelles. C'est ainsi que naquit l'art de l'invocation. A travers leurs phrases balbutiantes, ils appelèrent des créatures d'autres mondes à venir les aider. En premier vinrent les dragons, bêtes sauvages et sans maîtres. Ils massacrèrent leurs appelants, puis s'enfuirent. Ils comprirent vite l'intérêt de cette petite bête à deux pattes : elle vivait en groupe. Trouver un groupe et le forcer à lui sacrifier régulièrement un de leurs membres permettait d'avoir suffisamment à manger pour beaucoup de temps. Il y en avait dix au départ, et de leurs descendants sont nées les dix races de dragons.

Les appelants restant se mirent d'accord pour appeler une autre créature, capable de lutter contre les dragons et de sauver leur race. Et c'est ainsi que vinrent les phénix. Tout d'abord ils furent déçus. Comment un petit oiseau, même très beau, pouvait vaincre les gigantesques reptiles volants ?

Mais les phénix n'étaient pas là pour lutter contre les dragons, mais pour enseigner aux humains de pouvoir comment maîtriser leur force. Et peu après, les humains parvinrent à chasser les dragons et à les envoyer dans des terres où nul ne vivait. Mais le cœur des hommes est facilement corruptible, et les humains de pouvoir voulurent se venger de ceux qui les avaient chassés. Ils asservirent leurs anciens compagnons et chacun créa son propre royaume, où il régnait en maître.

Les phénix en furent désespérés. Dans leur colère, ils baptisèrent les humains de pouvoir _sorciers_, ce qui signifiait _menteur_ ou _ceux qui attirent le malheur_. Cependant les autres humains en eurent assez de l'esclavage et se révoltèrent, chassant un à un les sorciers de leur place. A nouveau ce fut l'anarchie. Les grands royaumes s'effondrèrent, les humains s'éparpillèrent. Bientôt ce fut exactement comme avant, des petits groupes sauvages se battant pour leur survie.

Cependant l'évolution fit son œuvre, et les humains s'organisèrent peu à peu en sociétés plus ou mois développées. C'était il y a environ six mille ans. Les différentes sociétés vénéraient des dieux, sortis de leur imagination et de leurs songes, et prêtaient à leurs prêtres des pouvoirs magiques. Et, inconsciemment, leur en donnèrent. La magie revint dans ce monde, mais dépendante des dieux régnant dans d'autres mondes.

Il fallut attendre, en Europe, le Moyen Age pour que religion et magie soient séparées. En Asie, cela fut plus rapide. Sur les autres continents, cela prit par contre beaucoup plus de temps. Ironiquement, ceux qui pratiquaient la magie se donnèrent à nouveau le nom de sorciers. Certains fondèrent des écoles pour enseigner à tous ceux qui en avaient le potentiel comment se servir de leur magie. Mais l'art de l'invocation était perdu, et tous durent passer par des catalyseurs. Je suppose que les baguettes datent de cette époque. En Asie, ils se servaient de morceaux de papiers sur lesquels étaient tracées des symboles ésotériques. Et jamais les phénix ou d'autres créatures magiques ne leur apprirent à nouveau la convocation, craignant que l'Histoire ne se reproduise. »

Ghaele se tait à la fin de son récit, la voix rauque. Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler autant. Il regarde Sabad, qui fait un petit sourire triste.

- Sorciers et menteurs, hmm ? Oui, je trouve que ces deux termes vont bien ensemble dans beaucoup de cas. Je peux te poser deux questions ?

Ghaele hoche la tête, sachant quelles sont les deux questions qui vont tomber.

- Comment as-tu fait pour connaître cette histoire ?

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Les mythes fondateurs des différentes religions sont pratiquement toujours les mêmes, donc j'en ai déduit qu'il devait y avoir une part de vérité. Je te montrerai l'autre raison quand tu auras posé ta deuxième question.

Sabad le regarde, surpris, puis s'aperçoit que Ghaele avait dû anticiper ses questions. Il prononce tout de même la petite phrase.

- Si c'est un art perdu, où as-tu appris l'invocation ?

Ghaele sourit.

- Pour cela, je crains que nous ne devions quitter notre montagne, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Sous les nuages.

Ils sortent sur la plate forme et font apparaître leurs ailes. Ghaele passe devant, plongeant tout droit dans le vide. Sabad le suit sans la moindre hésitation. En arrivant en dessous des nuages, il prend le temps d'admirer le paysage. Ils sont apparemment en plein milieu de l'Himalaya. Des pics s'étendent dans tous les sens à des hauteurs vertigineuses.

S'arrêtant dans son observation du paysage en songeant vaguement qu'il pourra revenir plus tard, il suit Ghaele qui se dirige vers un pic précis, nettement plus petit que les autres. Arrivé là, il le précède dans une caverne beaucoup plus grande que la leur. Sabad se dépêche de le rejoindre.

- Les Moldus comme les sorciers l'ignorent, mais l'Himalaya regorge de cavernes très utiles pour dissimuler certaines choses, commente Ghaele en marchant rapidement malgré l'obscurité.

Sabad pousse un petit grognement. Il ne voie pas aussi bien dans le noir. Il prie sa magie et faire un peu de lumière et bientôt il peut voir le couloir qui s'étend devant lui. En courant, il rattrape Ghaele.

Ils arrivent bientôt devant une porte scellée. Ghaele réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je crois que je peux encore l'ouvrir. Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, et je doute que quelqu'un d'autre ait réussi à entrer.

Il dessins une étrange rune sur la porte, laissant des traces lumineuses après le passage de ses doigts. Avec un craquement de tonnerre, la porte s'ouvre et ils entrent. Sabad n'est pas trop rassuré. L'intérieur est très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il éteint rapidement sa lumière, rendue inutile par l'éclat qui émane des parois.

Ils sont dans une salle gigantesque, à peu près circulaire quoiqu'il y ait par moments d'énormes aspérités sur les murs. Les parois, le sol, le plafond situé à une hauteur impressionnante, tout est recouvert de dessins et de symboles qu'il suppose être une écriture. Au centre exact de la salle, un cylindre de pierre finement sculpté s'élève, recouvert d'un tissu rouge sombre. Et sur le cylindre, une petite sphère noire lévite, flottant tranquillement à vingt centimètres au dessus de son support.

- Je te présente l'histoire de ce monde, fait Ghaele en désignant la salle d'un geste large de la main.

Sabad regarde autour de lui, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Alors tous ces dessins représentent l'histoire du monde…

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ici que se sont réfugiés les premiers humains de pouvoir, juste après leur invocation des dragons. Je crois qu'ils ont pensé qu'il devait rester une trace d'eux, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils ont effectué une autre invocation pour cela, d'un être immortel qui serait chargé de préserver l'histoire du monde.

Il observe autour de lui, scrutant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est un couatl.

- Un quoi ?

- Un oiseau serpent, gardien du savoir de là d'où il vient. Il était idéalement placé pour ce rôle. Bien, nous allons devoir partir. C'est ici un sanctuaire. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être dérangées.

Sabad hoche la tête. Il se sent maladroit dans cet endroit, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Il songe que c'est sûrement le cas, personne ne doit être admis dans ce temple. Ils tournent les talons et repartent aussi silencieusement qu'ils sont venus.

De retour dans leur grotte, Ghaele reprend la parole.

- Nous allons devoir nous organiser pour ton entraînement. C'est un art qui demande beaucoup de rigueur. Tu vas aussi devoir développer ta condition physique et ton endurance, cela t'aidera à lancer des invocations très puissantes. Première leçon : l'invocation demande énormément d'indépendance. Tu n'as pas toujours quelqu'un derrière toi. Je resterai bien sûr, mais ce sera à toi de te débrouiller la plupart du temps.

Sabad hoche la tête, comprenant ce qui lui est demandé.

- J'ai lu quelque part que courir était un des meilleurs moyens de développer son endurance. Je pourrais peut-être faire une course dans les montagnes tous les matins. A long terme, cela devrait servir.

- Effectivement. Mais tu ne muscleras que tes jambes de cette manière.

Sabad réfléchit quelques instants.

- Un des meilleurs moyens de développer les muscles du torse est d'apprendre à se battre, à mains nues ou avec une arme.

Ghaele incline la tête pour marquer son approbation.

- Cependant, poursuit Sabad, je ne dois pas le faire tout de suite après la course. Supposons que je me lève vers six heures du matin, je vais courir pendant une heure et demi, peut-être deux quand je serais habitué. Puis je remonte prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, entraînement au combat pendant trois heures. Sans magie bien évidemment. Il sera alors environ onze heures et demi, je peux me plonger en transe pour mieux connaître ma magie jusqu'à midi et demi, heure à laquelle je prends le repas. A partir de treize heures, entraînement à l'invocation pendant le temps que tu jugeras bon. Après le repas du soir, veille et apprentissage de la magie, sous forme de sculptures par exemple. Coucher aux alentours de onze heures : il ne me servira à rien de ne pas dormir suffisamment, à part à me ralentir.

- Cela me paraît correct. Les incantations te seront difficiles au début, mais comme tu as prévu tout ton après-midi, tu pourras te reposer en attendant de développer ta maîtrise de la magie. Pour l'entraînement au combat, nous commencerons par les mains nues, puis nous chercherons des armes plus tard. Mais cela ne sera ton emploi du temps que dans deux mois.

Sabad affiche une expression surprise.

- Deux mois ? Que vais-je faire pendant deux mois ?

Ghaele plisse les yeux.

- Survivre. Tu vas descendre à une altitude bien précise, là où il y a suffisamment d'animaux et de végétation, puis tu vas apprendre à survivre en te servant le moins possible de la magie. Prépares-toi, il est déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi et tu pars demain pour deux mois complets loin de tout.

Sabad hoche la tête. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à un entraînement de ce type, mais maintenant cela lui paraît logique. Il se lève et va rassembler quelques affaires, avant de comprendre que c'est inutile. En bas, il devra se débrouiller seul et ce ne sont pas quelques affaires humaines qui l'aideront. Il retourne s'asseoir en face de Ghaele qui le regarde d'un air critique.

- Tu devras respecter quelques consignes en bas. Tout d'abord, interdiction de te servir de la magie pour pourvoir à tes besoins. Donc, pas de conjuration d'eau, de nourriture ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Dans tous les cas, essaie de te défendre sans magie. Souvent, c'est bien plus facile que ce que la plupart des sorciers croient. Ensuite, tu n'auras _aucun_ allié. Tout ce que tu rencontreras est un ennemi potentiel. Enfin, fais attention aux sympathiques bestioles qui se promènent dans les montagnes, de nuit comme de jour. Il y a aussi quelques créatures magiques, bien que je pense qu'elles ne s'approcheront pas trop de toi. Dans tous les cas, pense que la peur peut devenir un allié si tu sais comment t'en servir. En gros, tu devras apprendre à survivre en ne comptant que sur toi-même. Tu te découvriras certainement des capacités que tu ignorais, je t'encourage à les développer.

Sabad écoute attentivement. La moindre chose que pourra lui souffler Ghaele sera utile. Ils discutent ensuite de choses sans importance. Ghaele veille à ce qu'il descende en étant au maximum de ses capacités, ce qui inclut qu'il ne soit pas trop nerveux.

Ils mangent tranquillement leur repas du soir, composé de soupe et de lait, puis Sabad se plonge une dernière fois en transe. Il se doute qu'il y a beaucoup de dangers en bas, il ne pourra pas forcément méditer tous les jours pendant ces deux mois.

A dix heures et demi, il va se coucher, tenant à être en pleine forme le lendemain. Il aura sûrement du mal à faire des nuits complètes ces prochains temps, autant qu'il accumule le plus d'énergie possible. L'épreuve sera dure et il en est conscient.

Le lendemain matin, il sent Ghaele qui lui secoue l'épaule doucement. Sabad a toujours du mal avec les réveils brusques, cela lui rappelle trop le dernier séjour chez les Dursley. Il se lève et s'habille soigneusement, prenant un pull supplémentaire. Puis il sort rejoindre Ghaele sur la plate-forme, qui le guide vers une autre montagne, loin en dessous des nuages. Il se pose au dessus d'une vallée. D'après sa facilité à respirer, Sabad estime qu'ils sont aux alentours de mille mètres d'altitude, soit beaucoup moins que l'endroit où il a vécu ces derniers temps. Ghaele lui adresse une dernière fois la parole.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui le huit août. Je reviendrai te chercher ici même, dans deux mois, soit le huit octobre. Bonne chance.

Sabad fait disparaître ses ailes alors que Ghaele décolle à nouveau. Il sent que ces deux mois vont être durs. Regardant autour de lui, il décide d'explorer son nouveau territoire tant qu'il fait jour. Trouver un endroit où dormir et des sources de nourriture, ainsi qu'un point d'eau, sont les premières choses qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Soupirant devant l'épreuve qui l'attend, il commence à marcher vers la vallée, restant sur ses gardes.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voic le chapitre suivant ! Encore merci à tous mes reviewers !

**Chapitre 5**

Il croyait que les premiers jours seraient difficiles, mais pas à ce point-là. Après seulement une semaine, il prend déjà des réflexes de survie : ne jamais dormir au sol, surveiller les animaux qui viennent s'abreuver à son point d'eau, faire attention aux traces sur le sol, qui révèlent la présence de prédateurs. Les loups sont plutôt nombreux ici, au moins trois meutes dans les environs immédiats d'après les hurlements nocturnes qu'il a entendus.

Il passe une grande partie de sa journée à chercher de la nourriture. Malgré tout, les végétaux comestibles se font de plus en plus rare. Il prend conscience que bientôt, il devra chasser pour manger. En attendant, il grimpe vers une grotte qu'il a aperçut. Les grottes sont de bons refuges : pourvues qu'elles soient marquées par une odeur suffisamment forte, plus aucun animal n'ose y pénétrer. Le problème, c'est qu'une odeur forte implique en général que la grotte est habitée. Il espère que celle-ci sera vide : les arbres ne sont pas très confortables pour dormir.

Il avait passé ses trois premières nuits au sol, jusqu'à être débusqué par une meute de loups. Suivant son instinct, il avait escaladé l'arbre le plus proche, ressemblant beaucoup à un sapin. Comme les loups ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger, il y avait passé sa nuit, s'endormant dans une fourche. Depuis, il se trouve un arbre aux branches le plus large possible tous les soirs.

Il a aperçu cette grotte la veille. Comme aucun animal n'en entre ou n'en sort depuis qu'il l'observe, il suppose qu'elle est déserte. Un coup de chance pour lui. Atteignant l'ouverture, il rentre prudemment. A première vue, tout est effectivement désert. Il aperçoit un boyau au fond de la grotte et décide de s'y engager. L'odeur est assez vivace, et s'amplifie alors qu'il approche du fond de la grotte. Il trébuche soudain sur quelque chose de mou et recule aussitôt.

Trop tard : un grognement sourd se fait entendre. La chose sur laquelle il a marché semble être un morceau d'être vivant, et la plupart des être vivants n'aiment pas qu'on leur marche dessus. Sabad rejoint toute vitesse l'entrée de la grotte, sans jamais tourner le dos à la provenance des grognements. Une autre chose qu'il a apprise : on ne tourne jamais le dos à un danger potentiel.

Il arrive en pleine lumière, suivi par ce qu'il a réveillé, et commence à jurer intérieurement. Ce n'est pas une petite bête qu'il a réveillée, mais un énorme ours, qui a l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Il renifle Sabad de plus en plus près. Le jeune garçon se prépare déjà à courir le plus vite possible. Les arbres sont de bons refuges contre les ours aussi, mais il est pour le moment à flanc de montagne et il n'y a que de la roche autour de lui.

_Ne pas montrer sa peur. D'accord, il est gros, mais il ne va peut-être pas m'attaquer. Les ours ne tuent que quand ils ont faim… Est-ce qu'il a mangé récemment ?_ Ses pensées se bousculent à toute vitesse. Soudain, l'ours lève une patte et tente de le frapper. Agissant par réflexe, Sabad se laisse tomber et fait une roulade sur le côté. _Bon, finalement il m'attaque. Est-ce que j'aurais le temps d'atteindre un arbre ? Peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coin_ ?

Réfléchissant de plus en plus vite tout en surveillant attentivement l'ours, il a soudain une petite idée. Cela peut marcher, mais ce sera délicat. Bon… Après tout on n'a pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs. Evitant un autre coup de patte, ce qui énerve encore plus l'ours, il se dirige à toute vitesse vers la sortie et se met à courir à flanc de montagne, vers un petit endroit qu'il connaît bien. Il n'est pas trop loin, s'il ne trébuche pas il devrait arriver à l'atteindre. Il entend l'air siffler à ses oreilles et fait aussitôt un bond sur le côté, évitant la patte qui le visait. L'ours est déstabilisé, Sabad en profite pour reprendre un peu d'avance. Il est juste à côté…

Alors que l'ours se rapproche de plus en plus, Sabad ralentit légèrement. Il suffit que l'animal saute sur lui… Comme pour exaucer son vœu, le grognement se fait de plus en plus près. Sabad _entend_ presque le corps décoller et vire aussitôt, partant vers le côté. L'ours ne peut changer de direction pendant son saut, il retombe plus loin et se met aussitôt à déraper. Il tente de remonter la pente de toutes ses forces, mais elle est trop inclinée et bientôt il disparaît dans le gouffre. Sabad soupire de soulagement, pour cette fois il a gagné. Il plaint quelques instants l'ours, avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'animal. Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier soir et son estomac hurle.

Il redescend vers la forêt, puis se met à l'affût près du point d'eau. Il n'y a plus de plantes, il va devoir chasser. Bientôt un lapin arrive pour boire, avançant par petits bonds inquiets et vérifiant qu'il n'y a rien aux alentours. Complètement immobile, Sabad attend qu'il soit en train de boire, puis tend brutalement le bras. La décharge magique est nette et très rapide, avant d'avoir réalisé quoi que ce soit, le lapin est par terre, mort.

_Un feu maintenant_. Il avait beau être en cours de survie, il n'avait aucune envie de manger de la viande crue. Tant pis si cela attirait des prédateurs, il avait appris à courir très vite. Il ramassa le cadavre et partit vers la grotte de l'ours. Son odeur serait assez forte pendant quelques temps pour tenir à l'écart les animaux indésirables.

Ses journées passent toutes les unes après les autres, se ressemblant dans sa quête de vie. Il devient de plus en plus fort et rapide, à force de courir pour échapper aux dangers et même parfois de se battre. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouve à avoir effectué la moitié de son épreuve. Amèrement, il pense aux étudiants qui doivent être entrés à Poudlard depuis une semaine. Puis il secoue la tête et retourne dans son environnement. Les loups commencent à se mettre en chasse, la nuit tombe et la lune s'élève lentement au dessus des montagnes qui l'entourent.

Loin de là, un vieux sorcier regarde avec colère les gens rassemblés en face de lui. Deux mois ! Deux mois qu'ils cherchaient un jeune sorcier incapable de se servir de la magie sans qu'il ne le sache, et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvé ! Il a oublié toute son inquiétude, seul compte le fait que Harry ait disparu et ne soit même pas revenu pour la rentrée.

- Je croyais que vous aviez fouillé toute l'Angleterre et aussi les îles de l'océan indien…

Ses interlocuteurs semblent se ratatiner devant sa colère.

- Un jeune sorcier qui ne peut pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, qui était probablement blessé quand il a disparu, et vous n'arrivez pas à le retrouver. Nous avons _besoin_ de lui pour vaincre Voldemort. Bien, les professeurs ne peuvent plus quitter Poudlard. J'ai été obligé de dire au ministre qu'il a disparu, ou du moins qu'il ne s'est pas présenté pour venir au collège cette année. Je l'ai convaincu de ne rien dire à la Gazette, nous avons dit aux élèves qu'il s'entraînait. Combien de temps ce mensonge tiendra ? Alastor, tu restes ici pour surveiller Lupin. Il a l'air de plus en plus furieux et inquiet pour Harry, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il essaie de sortir. Les autres, vous allez le chercher. Partout, même là où cela vous semble le plus improbable.

Sabad se réveille en sursautant. Comment peut-il voir ça ? C'est vraiment le directeur, celui qui paraît toujours si gentil ? Et Remus, il est vraiment enfermé quelque part ? C'est pour cela qu'il n'est jamais venu le chercher ?

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Il se lève de sa grotte, sachant qu'il ne parviendra pas à se rendormir. Il passe rapidement devant les restes du lapin, entreposés à côté des cendres de son feu, puis sort dans la nuit.

Les nuages sont lourds. Rien d'étonnant, l'automne est arrivé et il pleuvra bientôt tous les jours. Cela rendra encore plus difficile sa quête de nourriture. Il ne s'est pour l'instant servi de la magie que pour chasse le lapin, et envisage de mettre sa technique encore plus au point. S'il la maîtrisait suffisamment, il pourrait peut-être se défendre contre les animaux plus gros. Il passe distraitement la main sur les cicatrices encore fraîches sur son torse, derniers signes de sa rencontre avec un loup solitaire et affamé.

Par bien des aspects, les loups étaient plus difficiles à affronter que les ours. Leurs mouvements étaient bien plus rapides et précis. Et la force ne compte pas beaucoup : recevoir un coup de patte d'ours ou de loup n'a que peu de différence sur un homme. Il ne reste en général qu'une trace sanglante.

Sa rencontre lui a tout de même servi : il a enfin compris le principe des hurlements des loups. C'est un de leurs moyens pour marquer leur territoire, et les loups ne s'aventurent pas sur le terrain d'une autre meute. Il s'en est déjà servi une fois, s'entraînant pendant beaucoup de temps à obtenir un hurlement assez convaincant.

Il observe les nuages, cherchant à déterminer précisément quand il pleuvra, mais c'est peine perdue. Il vaut mieux tout de même qu'il se procure encore un peu de réserves de nourriture avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. L'eau est un problème plus difficile : il n'a aucun récipient. Mais, après tout, cela n'est pas trop gênant d'aller en chercher quand il en a besoin, tant qu'il a suffisamment de bois pour entretenir un feu ensuite.

Il rentre dans la grotte et attrape un petit morceau de lapin grillé pour calmer sa faim. Le travail qu'il avait dû faire pour pouvoir manger le lapin l'avait au début révulsé, principalement quand l'odeur du corps encore chaud avait frappé ses narines. C'était toutefois nécessaire et il s'en était tiré du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait jeté les entrailles loin de l'entrée de la grotte pour ne pas attirer de prédateur dans son antre.

Les loups le poursuivent et il coure de plus en plus vite. Quand il arrivé devant des bois beaucoup plus denses, il comprend qu'il est piégé. Il fait volte-face et regarde les loups qui se rapprochent en arc de cercle. La mi-septembre est passée, il pleut pratiquement en permanence et la nourriture se fait de plus en plus rare.

Les loups grognent en montrant leurs crocs. A son tour, Sabad laisse un grondement sourd s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il ne cherche pas à se faire passer pour un loup, mais juste à intimider ceux en face de lui. Quelques loups orientent leurs oreilles différemment, signe d'inquiétude, mais les autres se rapprochent.

Il évite le premier assaut d'un pas sur le côté et par réflexe lance son pied vers le ventre de son agresseur. C'est l'une des choses primordiales qu'il a apprises : arrêter de trop réfléchir en plein combat, cela ralentit ses mouvements. C'est peut-être utile contre certains animaux, particulièrement les ours, mais contre les loups cela ne sert à rien.

Le loup qu'il a frappé recule en jappant, puis montre ses crocs en grognant de manière inquiétante. Sabad a compris le message : c'est au chef de meute qu'il s'est attaqué et celui-ci veut se venger. S'il ne le fait pas, les autres loups se battront pour prendre sa place. Les autres loups s'écartent, formant un cercle autour d'eux. Lentement, Sabad et le chef commencent à tourner autour d'un axe invisible, s'observant attentivement.

Soudain le loup se jette en avant. Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon n'est pas assez rapide pour esquiver et les crocs se referment sur son bras. Aussitôt Sabad se met à frapper de toutes ses forces la tête et le ventre du loup. C'est une méthode qu'il a apprise assez rapidement. Son poing percute le front, juste au dessus des yeux, et le loup le lâche et titube en arrière. Sabad s'inquiète, l'odeur du sang risque d'exciter les autres loups. Sans laisser le temps au chef de se reprendre, il lui frappe à nouveau le ventre. Quand le loup se redresse, il incline ses oreilles en signe de soumission.

Les autres loups se mettent instantanément à grogner de toutes leurs forces. Sabad sait qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir : trois ou quatre loups parmi les plus forts vont commencer à se battre pour prendre la place du chef. Il regarde autour de lui, aperçoit une ouverture et détale aussitôt, courant le plus vite possible. Son bras lui fait mal mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Il ne s'arrête qu'arrivé près de son point d'eau, une fois assuré qu'il n'y a plus de dangers autour. Tout est calme, on n'entend que les bruits normaux de la nuit. Il lève les yeux alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à s'écraser sur le sol. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il plonge son bras dans l'eau glacée et nettoie soigneusement la plaie. En la ressortant de l'eau, il l'enroule rapidement dans un chiffon à peu près propre, puis se dépêche de retourner à la grotte.

Il y arrive trempé. La viande grillée sent vraiment très fort dans la petite caverne. A force d'expériences, il sait maintenant que la viande se conserve mieux quand elle est cuite. Il a pour le moment deux lapins grillés, plus un troisième entamé. Sa première action est de raviver le feu pour se sécher, puis de mieux bander son bras après avoir examiné soigneusement la blessure : elle n'est pas profonde et sera soignée en peu de temps. Il attrape ensuite un petit morceau de lapin et le mange rapidement, puis regarde autour de lui.

Il ne pourra probablement pas sortir avant la fin de la pluie. Ses réserves de nourriture peuvent durer jusqu'à cinq jours s'il se rationne. Il essaie de se rappeler la date précise : le vingt septembre, il lui semble. Peut-être le dix-neuf ou le vingt-et-un. Avec un sourire satisfait, il songe qu'il a réussi à survivre pratiquement sans magie pendant plus d'un mois et demi.

Il décide de méditer un peu, puis de se coucher. Autant prendre des forces tant qu'il en a l'occasion, même s'il ne dort pratiquement plus. En effet, cinq heures de sommeil par jour lui sont suffisantes pour recouvrer toutes ses forces. Il songe à la prédiction de Ghaele : _Quand tu connaîtras bien ta magie, toi aussi tu dormiras moins_. Est-ce un signe qu'il a vraiment progressé ? Il l'espère de tout cœur.

Le huit octobre ! Il y est parvenu ! Pendant deux mois, isolé de tout, il a réussi à vivre. Il ne se rend même pas compte de la difficulté de la chose, pour lui cela lui semble une épreuve nécessaire. Sait-on vraiment ce que c'est de vivre sans avoir jamais eu besoin de se battre pour rester vivant ? Se battre avec la montagne, se battre avec les animaux, se battre avec soi-même…

Il a mûri. Pas seulement physiquement, cela il ne s'en rend pas compte. Non, il se sent mieux dans sa tête. Malgré ce qu'il a vécu, il sait qu'il pourra faire de grandes choses. Il sait qu'il n'a plus besoin de personne. Il est libre. Maintenant il peut porter pleinement son nom. Il sort de sa grotte et embrasse une dernière fois du regard la vallée. Il est vivant. Le vallon représentera toujours quelque chose d'important pour lui, une part de sa vie. Il ne se connaissait pas avant, ou qu'un tout petit peu.

Lentement, il marche vers son point de rendez-vous, gravant dans sa mémoire les détails de l'endroit. Les montagnes sont vraiment un bel endroit. C'est décidé, plus tard il vivra en altitude. De plus, c'est un bon argument pour refouler les visiteurs importuns : avant de le voir, il faut qu'ils arrivent à trouver où il est. Rien n'est plus facile que de se cacher dans un repli du terrain, dans une gorge inconnue de tous.

Il aperçoit Ghaele, assis sur un rocher, et le salue d'un signe de tête. Il a perdu l'habitude de parler.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande son aîné en le détaillant d'un œil critique.

Sabad réfléchit un instant. Comment se sent-il ?

- Autre, répond-il d'une voix rauque.

Ghaele sourit un peu et Sabad sent ses lèvres s'étirer en même temps.

- Bien, il est temps que tu maîtrises ta magie. Sais-tu encore voler ?

Sabad hoche la tête. Bien sûr, qu'il sait voler. Il se concentre et ses ailes jaillissent extrêmement vite, manquant de le faire sursauter.

- Ta survie t'a vraiment aidé, fait remarquer Ghaele en déployant ses propres ailes.

Ils s'élèvent dans le ciel jusqu'à dépasser les nuages, puis rejoignent leur propre pic. Ghaele lui fait signe d'enlever sa chemise et il s'exécute rapidement, remarquant au passage l'état déplorable de ses vêtements.

- As-tu conscience des changements ?

- Quels changements ? Dans ma magie ? Oui. Tout me paraît plus facile.

- Non, pas dans ta magie. Fais apparaître un miroir.

Sabad s'exécute et se regarde avec stupeur. Il a vraiment changé. Des muscles sont apparus un peu partout, sûrement à force de courir et se battre. Les traits de son visage sont plus fins. Il peut voir des cicatrices à divers endroits, sans qu'aucune ne lui fasse mal. D'un geste rageur, il enlève ses lunettes.

- Il y a bien un moyen de réparer sa vue ? demande-t-il en observant avec dégoût le morceau de fer tordu dans tous les sens et les verres rayés.

- A ton avis ?

- Oui. Comment on fait ?

- Comment ferais-tu ?

Sabad s'assoie par terre et fonce vers le cœur de sa magie. Il se concentre intensément et commence à sentir une petite brûlure au niveau des yeux. Il appelle de plus en plus de magie, suant à grosses gouttes. La chaleur s'intensifie dans ses yeux. Il finit par ressortir et ouvre les yeux, se regardant dans le miroir.

Tout est net, aucune trace de flou. Il essaie de regarder un objet placé plus loin et fait un large sourire.

- C'était pas si dur que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était difficile. Bien. Une invocation est très facile à réaliser. Mais tout d'abord… Puis-je entrer dans ton esprit ?

Sabad hoche la tête et Ghaele rentre rapidement dans son esprit, se dirigeant vers sa magie. Il s'approche de la toile d'araignée et commence à briser des sceaux, puis ressort de l'esprit.

- Dix ? demande Sabad, surpris.

- Tu as assez progressé pour cela, et les invocations te demanderont beaucoup de pouvoir. Tu connais déjà la base : appeler ce que tu cherches là où c'est. Les mots que tu prononces peuvent varier, l'important est que tu croies sincèrement à ce que tu vas appeler. Par exemple…

Ghaele ferme les yeux rapidement, puis rassemble ses mains.

- Douce chaleur de l'été, le bois craque dans l'âtre en hiver.

Dans ses mains jaillit presque aussitôt une petite flamme bleue qui réchauffe l'atmosphère doucement.

- Tu vois, j'ai demandé un feu pour me chauffer, continue Ghaele en faisant disparaître le feu. Si j'avais voulu attaquer quelqu'un avec, j'aurais sûrement utilisé des mots évoquant la destruction par le feu. Plus ton incantation est longue, plus ce que tu appelles aura le temps de se manifester et sera puissant. En combat tu n'as pas le temps de prononcer de très longues incantations, aussi c'est utile de savoir appeler quelque chose d'un seul mot, ou d'un groupe de mot. Essaie d'appeler quelque chose.

Sabad réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait appeler.

- On peut invoquer des objets aussi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. La seule limite est ton imagination.

Une image se forme dans son esprit et il cherche les mots appropriés.

- Symbole de royauté, symbole de ma vie, au doux parfum qui se répand le soir, ta blancheur signifie pureté.

Il sent la magie s'agiter alors qu'il parle et bientôt il fait tourner dans ses doigts un lys, admirant la fleur sous tous ses angles. Ghaele fait un petit sourire.

- C'est excellent pour une première invocation. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais pouvoir maîtriser le neuvième niveau.

- Déjà ? s'étonne Sabad.

- Créer une fleur demande en temps normal beaucoup d'énergie, particulièrement lorsque c'est la première invocation. Regardes-toi, tu n'es même pas fatigué. Mais il faut que je t'avertisse.

Sabad regarde attentivement son maître.

- Il ne faut pas que le pouvoir te monte à la tête. Tu es très fort. Si tu avais été faible, tu n'aurais jamais survécu en pleine nature. De plus, tu as fait une erreur dans ton incantation. Tu as précisé « symbole de ma vie ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as dit, cependant fais attention à ce qu'aucun ennemi n'entende jamais une telle phrase. Certes cela donne plus de force à ton appel, mais c'est aussi donner une indication très précieuse sur toi.

Sabad hoche la tête.

- Désolé, cela m'est venu tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Fais juste attention.

A nouveau, le jeune garçon acquiesce. Puis il a une petite idée qui germe.

- Ghaele, cela fait beaucoup de temps que nous vivons ensemble. Il est peut-être temps de se connaître, non ?

- Tu veux connaître mon histoire, c'est cela ?

- Oui, mais tu connaîtras aussi la mienne.

Ghaele se replonge dans ses pensées.

- D'accord, mais je ne pourrais pas tout te dire. J'arrive à peine à penser à certaines choses, alors je ne pense pas pouvoir les répéter.

Sabad fait un petit sourire, heureux que son compagnon lui fasse autant confiance.

- Mais d'abord, tu vas apprendre à protéger tes pensées.

Là, il grimace franchement. Occlumancie ? Ses derniers essais n'étaient pas très concluants.

- Je…euh, j'avais déjà tenté de le faire, mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

Ghaele le regarde, étonné.

- Tenté ?

- Oui, j'avais pris des cours.

- Et comment cela se passait ?

- Et bien, je n'aimais pas vraiment mon professeur. En général, la leçon se résumait par un cri « Fermez votre esprit » et il attaquait. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le bloquer.

A nouveau, il reçoit un regard étonné.

- Il t'attaquait sans te dire comment te défendre ?

Doucement, Sabad hoche la tête.

- Bon, tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Va voir le cœur de ta magie, tout en restant assez à l'extérieur pour entendre ma voix.

Sabad s'exécute.

- C'est bon, fait-il au bout de quelques instants.

- Bien, maintenant, concentre ta volonté. Il faut que ton esprit soit inviolable, que toute chose cherchant à y entrer soit immédiatement expulsée. Vois ton esprit dans son entier, entoure-le de ta magie. Donne-lui la forme d'un endroit où tu te sens en sûreté si cela t'aide, puis demande à ta magie de le protéger.

Quelques instants après, Sabad lui indique que c'est fait.

- Bien. Fais le tour de tes défenses, vérifie qu'il n'y a aucune faille, ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur. Tu as fini ? Reviens à la réalité.

Sabad rouvre les yeux.

- C'est tout ? demande-t-il, abasourdi.

- Non. Là tu as la base. Personne ne pourra rentrer dans ce cercle, du moins s'il est bien construit. Plus il est grand, plus il te demandera d'énergie pour le défendre. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir que tu organises tes souvenirs. Pour l'instant, tu as tout en désordre, et cela prend plus de « place » que si tout était bien rangé. Peu à peu ta mémoire prendra moins de place, et défendre ton esprit sera plus facile à chaque fois. Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de tes instincts, ton séjour en bas s'en est occupé pour toi.

Sabad hoche la tête, abattu. Tellement facile ! C'est si facile ! Dire que s'il avait su ça plus tôt, Sirius ne serait jamais mort. Il baisse la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne veut pas que Ghaele le voie pleurer alors qu'il vient de lui dire qu'il est fort. Il reprend le contrôle de lui-même.

- Une vieille légende dit que la pluie correspond aux larmes du ciel pour ceux qui ne peuvent pleurer eux-mêmes, fait doucement Ghaele.

Sabad a un petit rire étranglé.

- Il a dû beaucoup pleuvoir à cause de moi, alors.

- Que t'as coûté ton absence de maîtrise de ton esprit ?

- Mon parrain, répond Sabad. Le premier à m'avoir donné une famille pendant deux ans, puis il est mort à cause de moi.

- Es-tu sûr que c'était ta faute ? Je ne peux pas juger parce que je ne connais pas l'histoire, mais réfléchis-y. Souvent on se prend pour responsable de la mort de ceux que l'on aime alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Et parfois il n'y a pas de responsable.

- Oh, il y a un responsable, répond Sabad avec rage. Celui qui m'a jugé bon de me coller avec quelqu'un qui me haïssait pour apprendre l'occlumancie sans même me dire pourquoi, celui qui m'a annoncé juste après la mort de mon parrain que je devais soit mourir, soit devenir un meurtrier… Charmant comme perspective ! Sans oublier qu'il m'a collé chez les Dursley, alors que je lui avais envoyé un message qui lui signalait qu'ils me frappaient ! Il n'a jamais daigné répondre. Personne n'a jamais répondu, alors qu'ils étaient plusieurs à savoir ! Il y en a un qui serait venu, qui a voulu venir, ils l'ont emprisonné pour l'empêcher ! Et après ils disent qu'ils me protègent !

Sabad s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Il est rouge de colère et halète. Ghaele ne l'a pas interrompu, mais il s'arrête de lui-même.

- Ca ne sert à rien que je passe ma colère sur toi, murmure-t-il en essayant de se calmer. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Cet homme, c'est ton directeur ?

Harry approuve amèrement.

- Je lui faisais confiance, dit-il tout doucement. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance. Et il m'a trahi. Pas que lui. Ils m'ont tous trahis.

Ghaele hausse les épaules.

- Venge-toi.

Sabad le regarde avec surprise et Ghaele continue.

- Quand tu m'as demandé de les faire arriver dans un endroit désagréable pour eux, c'était dans un esprit de vengeance, non ? Maintenant, tu ne veux pas y retourner parce que tu sais qu'ils te cherchent. C'est toujours pour te venger.

Il se tait un instant, puis reprend.

- Tu sais, quand je suis allé te chercher, j'ai hésité à tuer ton oncle. J'ai déjà tué, j'aurais pu le faire. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait à toi de décider comment il paierait, parce que tu étais le seul à pouvoir décider cela. Il s'est juste retrouvé assommé contre le mur. Personnellement, ceux qui m'avaient violés sont tous morts, ainsi que ceux qui étaient responsables de cela. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai été emprisonné, on me jugeait trop dangereux lorsque j'étais en colère.

Sabad le regarde, choqué.

- C'est tout ? Je veux dire, ils t'ont arrachés à te magie juste parce qu'ils avaient peur de toi ?

- Oui. Parce que je pouvais leur prendre le pouvoir, les chasser de leurs trônes. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas n'importe qui que j'ai tué.

Il regarde le plafond, s'adossant contre la paroi.

- Tuer un Dieu est très mal considéré, termine-t-il dans un souffle.

Sabad se tait, sous le choc.

- Un Dieu, comme les dieux des invocations ? demande-t-il.

- Oui. Il s'ennuyait, alors il a décidé que ce serait _drôle_ de donner un peu d'amusement à ses prêtres. Je commençais à le gêner, il faut dire que j'avais un sale caractère et que je n'aimais pas obéir. Il a permis à son grand prêtre de l'invoquer entièrement – c'est très difficile à faire, et il faut avoir l'accord et l'aide du dieu –, puis il m'a capturé. La suite, je suppose que tu la devines assez bien.

Le jeune garçon hoche tout doucement la tête.

- C'est si terrible que ça, de tuer ? demande-t-il d'une voix craintive. On m'a toujours dit que seules les pires ordures tuaient les autres.

Ghaele hausse les épaules.

- Que je sache, quand tu étais en bas, tu as tué des animaux pour survivre. Cela te confirme déjà sur le fait qu'il n'est pas _mauvais_ de tuer pour survivre. Donc dans un combat, tu n'es pas une ordure si tu tues ton adversaire. Après, cela dépend de ton opinion. Moi, je dis que tuer n'est pas forcément un crime, tout dépend des circonstances, mais que souvent le meurtre n'est pas la meilleure voie.

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur conversation, une étrange trille les interrompt. Ils se redressent tous deux, aux aguets. _Toute chose inconnue est susceptible d'être un danger_. La trille se répète et un oiseau rouge et or entre dans la caverne. Ghaele se tend encore plus alors que Sabad recule doucement.

- C'est le phénix de mon directeur, dit-il en guise d'explication.

Fumseck s'approche de lui et pousse une trille plaintive. Sabad tente de reculer, mais le phénix fond sur lui et disparaît dans une gerbe de flammes, emmenant le jeune garçon avec lui. Ghaele pousse un cri de colère en voyant que son protégé a disparu. Il a une idée de là où il a été emmené – l'endroit où Sabad doit avoir le moins envie d'aller.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 

Avant même qu'il n'ait atterri suite à son voyage par le phénix, Sabad entend une douzaine de voix qui lancent des sorts pour l'immobiliser. Il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit qu'il est déjà au sol, incapable de bouger. Il se met à jurer abondamment dans sa tête, d'autant plus lorsqu'il sent quelque chose essayer de pénétrer dans son esprit. Allègrement, il envoie une série de charges de colère pure sur l'intrus, qui disparaît rapidement.

- Emmenez-le auprès de Mr Lupin, il s'est bien assez inquiété. Nous parlerons avec lui demain.

La voix du directeur. Sabad se sent soulevé, puis entraîné. Il n'arrive pas à voir autour de lui, mais se doute qu'il doit être à Poudlard ou peut-être dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pense vaguement qu'il va pouvoir voir Remus puis commence à songer à un plan pour partir d'ici. Il ne serait plus jamais prisonnier, il s'y refuse. Ils ne veulent pas le laisser partir ? Eh bien il partira sans leur autorisation.

Il est reposé brutalement sur le sol, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, puis les pas s'éloignent. Il tend tous ses sens pour essayer de savoir s'il est seul. Il devrait pouvoir accéder à sa magie, et donc se libérer de ses liens. Mais des bruits de pas qui s'approchent le retiennent d'agir immédiatement. La lumière jaillit, aveuglante, et il ferme les yeux par automatisme, avant de les rouvrir prudemment.

- Harry ? Oh, tu es là ! Je suis désolé, je voulais venir te chercher, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils disaient que tu faisais sûrement semblant, mais je ne les ai pas crus alors ils m'ont mis là et…

Sabad se sent soulagé. Remus est vraiment avec lui. Il y a encore quelqu'un qui le soutient, en dehors de Ghaele. Il essaie de remuer, indiquant à Remus qu'il est immobilisé par la même occasion.

- Oui, euh… Ils ne m'ont pas pris ma baguette, ils savaient que c'était inutile. _Finite Incantatem_ !

Le loup-garou parle d'une voix amère, mais répète le sort jusqu'à ce que Sabad puisse se relever. Remus le regarde avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, Harry ?

Il pousse un grognement de colère et dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

- Sabad !

Remus le regarde sans comprendre.

- Je m'appelle Sabad ! répète-t-il d'un ton dur. Harry Potter est mort quand son oncle…

Il s'interrompt brutalement.

- Il est mort quand il est parti de chez son oncle, finit-il par dire.

Remus le regarde, interloqué.

- D'accord. Donc, tu t'appelles Sabad maintenant. Je suis désolé, ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

- On est surveillés ? demande Sabad, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

Remus secoue la tête.

- Non, comme on ne peut pas sortir, ils surveillent juste l'entrée.

- Et on est où ?

- Place Grimault.

Sabad pousse un second grognement de colère. Il n'a _vraiment_ pas envie de se retrouver dans la maison de Sirius maintenant.

- On va s'asseoir. Je crois qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Remus ne répond pas. Harry, ou Sabad puisqu'il veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça, semble énormément changé depuis la dernière fois. Comme s'il avait grandi, mûrit. Ils se dirigent vers le salon et Remus comprend que c'est à lui de commencer à parler.

- Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai voulu aller te chercher mais ils m'ont dit que tu envoyais sûrement ces lettres pour pouvoir sortir de chez les Dursley. Je ne les ai pas crus, même si certains te connaissaient mieux que moi, je savais que tu n'étais pas du genre à t'opposer aux ordres de Dumbledore juste pour t'amuser. J'ai parlé avec Ron et Hermione, ils m'ont dit que tu avais parlé avec eux de ces lettres et que c'était un plan préparé depuis longtemps. Je ne les croyais toujours pas, et j'ai demandé à venir à Privet Drive pour pouvoir vérifier, disant que je ne me montrerai pas et que je voulais juste savoir. Je leur ai dit tous les jours, et puis un jour – aux alentours du neuf juillet je crois –, j'en ai eu assez de leurs promesses et j'ai essayé de partir d'ici. Je n'ai pas pu passer la porte. A partir de ce jour-là, il n'y a plus aucun membre de l'Ordre qui est venu ici. J'ai tout essayé pour sortir, mais impossible. Dumbledore est venu et a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai envoyé bouler, un peu fort peut-être.

- Tu as bien fait.

Sabad le regarde, une petite lueur présente dans ses yeux.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais aussi trahi, mais tu as dit la vérité. Je te la dirai aussi : le neuf juillet, je n'étais plus à Privet Drive.

Remus ouvre de grands yeux.

- Comment cela ? Ils ne me l'ont pas dit !

- Bien sûr que non. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont prétendu à la rentrée que j'étais parti en entraînement.

- La rentrée ? demande Remus, incrédule.

- Tu n'as pas de calendrier ?

- Non, et il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Je sais juste qu'il y a eu deux pleines lunes et qu'il y en aura bientôt une troisième.

- On est le huit octobre, Remus, indiqua Sabad d'une voix calme. La prochaine pleine lune est le dix. Bien, tu es certain qu'on n'est pas surveillés ?

Remus hoche la tête, assimilant encore la date.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à attendre leur bon vouloir.

- Harry, pardon, Sabad, on ne peut pas sortir.

- Ca reste à voir. Si tu pouvais empêcher les gens de me voir pendant que j'essaie, cela m'arrangerait. Je t'expliquerais tout après.

Remus hoche la tête.

- Tu peux rester dans le salon, je dirais que tu es allé dormir.

- Merci. Ne sois pas étonné par ce que tu vois.

Sabad s'écarte et va s'asseoir en tailleur dans le recoin le plus sombre du salon. Il plonge dans sa magie, essayant d'imaginer précisément ce qu'il souhaite. Il n'a jamais essayé d'incantation en dehors de celle qui lui a permis d'appeler une fleur de lys, mais sent instinctivement que c'est sa seule chance. On ne se protège pas contre une magie qui n'est pas censée exister. Pendant quelques minutes, il cherche dans son esprit les bons mots.

- Invisible, toi que l'on ne peut arrêter, aussi rapide que le vent, aussi vif que la foudre, entends mon appel. Aujourd'hui je sollicite ton aide. Maître de vengeance, instrument de la victoire que seuls les forts peuvent obtenir…

Pendant quelques minutes, il continue à prononcer les mots comme ils lui viennent à l'esprit. Sa magie bouillonne en lui et peu à peu la porte s'ouvre.

- Réponds-moi. Porte ma pensée à l'autre bout du monde, que seul le destinataire puisse l'entendre. Viens à moi, messager.

Il rouvre les yeux à la fin de l'incantation. Il n'a pas demandé de forme précise, juste une fonction. Il craint d'avoir échoué mais aperçoit devant lui un tourbillon de couleurs dont les nuances varient en permanence. Sabad comprend qu'il doit donner son message.

- Là où le parrain est mort, lieu protégé par un sort. Prison de l'oncle et maintenant du protégé dans ce pays que je hais. Suis ma trace, seul toi le peux.

Le tourbillon s'évanouit dans les airs aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé. Sabad titube sous la fatigue. Il se traîne vers un canapé où il s'allonge et croise le regard stupéfait de Remus.

- Faut attendre, marmonne-t-il avant de s'endormir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'incantation ait réussi.

Ghaele regarde avec colère l'endroit où Sabad se tenait quelques instants avant, puis fait un sourire sarcastique. Il plaint celui qui va parler à Sabad, il risque de se prendre du venin en pleine figure. Toujours est-il qu'il va aller le chercher. Il ne l'a pas sorti de chez son oncle pour qu'il aille dans une autre prison, surtout maintenant qu'il a commencé à lui apprendre les incantations.

Il cherche autour de lui ses armes, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en a plus. Il commence une petite liste mentale de ce qu'il faudra faire quand il aura retrouvé Sabad.

1°) Se trouver des armes. Peut-être que celles qu'il avait avant sont encore à leur place.

2°) Apprendre à Sabad à se déplacer par l'ombre, cela évitera qu'il aille le chercher.

Il sort sur la plate-forme et s'apprête à s'envoler vers l'Angleterre quand un petit tourbillon de lumière se forme devant lui. Ghaele sursaute : cela doit faire environ une heure que Sabad est parti. Il touche le message et entend aussitôt la voix de Sabad comme s'il était en face de lui.

- Là où le parrain est mort, lieu protégé par un sort. Prison de l'oncle et maintenant du protégé dans ce pays que je hais. Suis ma trace, seul toi le peux.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Apprendre à Sabad à sécuriser ses messages est une belle chose, mais c'est encore mieux quand ils sont déchiffrables. Voyons… _Là où le parrain est mort_, l'ancienne maison du parrain en question, sans doute. _Pays que je hais_, très clair. C'est bel et bien en Angleterre. _Prison du protégé_, facile aussi. L'oncle pose un peu plus de problèmes. Ah, peut-être la personne qui avait voulu venir le chercher. Bien. Maintenant, suivre la trace dans un lieu protégé par un sort.

Le sort laisse à supposer que le lieu n'est pas trouvable sans savoir où il est. Il décide de se rendre en Angleterre et d'aviser ensuite. Il fait signe au messager de l'accompagner, c'est peut-être lui, la trace en question.

Rapidement, son cercle d'ombre se forme et il se retrouve dans le ciel de Londres, juste en dessous des nuages. Le messager est toujours à ses côtés.

- Peux-tu me conduire à lui ?

Le messager s'illumine, les couleurs se mettent à changer à toute vitesse et il pique droit sur Londres, dans un quartier un peu excentré. Ghaele le suit rapidement, il doit employer toute la vitesse de ses ailes pour rester à sa hauteur. Le messager s'arrête enfin. Il plisse les yeux et parvient à déchiffrer sur une plaque voisine _Place Grimault_. Le messager ternit ses couleurs, comme sachant qu'il faut maintenant être discret et se remet en route, suivi de Ghaele. Il s'arrête dans la rue juste à côté, entre deux maisons, puis s'évanouit dans l'air. Il a accompli sa mission.

Ghaele regarde les deux maisons à côté de lui. A gauche, le numéro dix. A droite, numéro quatorze. Quatorze ? Il manque le douze. _Lieu protégé par un sort_. Bien, voilà le lieu. Une petite idée lui traverse la tête. Beaucoup de lieux dissimulés apparaissent juste quand on dit où ils sont.

- Le lieu que je cherche se trouve douze, Place Grimault, dit-il à voix haute.

Aussitôt les maisons dix et quatorze semblent s'écarter alors qu'un nouvel espace se crée entre elles, espace qui prend rapidement la forme d'une maison devant laquelle se trouvent une haie et un minuscule jardin. Dans le jardin, un homme semble monter la garde. Ghaele recule immédiatement dans l'ombre. Il ne doit pas être aperçu. Silencieusement, il se courbe et se change en loup, espérant que Sabad ne lui saute pas dessus parce qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu.

Furtivement, il s'approche de l'entrée du jardin. L'homme de garde regarde le ciel. Il semble s'ennuyer. C'est un homme aux cheveux noirs et Ghaele plisse la truffe de dégoût. Même à trois mètres de distance, il n'aime pas son odeur. Il pénètre tout doucement le jardin, puis agit à toute vitesse.

D'un bond, il parcourt les trois mètres qui séparent la haie de l'homme et le plaque sur le sol. Aussitôt l'humain chercher à sortir une baguette, mais Ghaele envoie voler le morceau de bois d'un vigoureux coup de patte, puis approche dangereusement ses crocs de la gorge de l'homme, l'écrasant par son poids.

- Attends ! Tu es venu chercher Potter ?

Le loup grogne. Peut-être que l'humain lui sera utile, malgré son mépris évident pour Sabad.

- Tu me laisses me relever et j'ouvre la porte.

L'homme semble comprendre la lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux car il continue.

- Personne n'est une arme, pas même Potter. Dumbledore a posé un sort sur la porte, seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix peuvent l'ouvrir.

Le loup s'écarte, se tenant près à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais l'homme ne ramasse même pas sa baguette, semblant comprendre que cela serait pris comme un acte d'hostilité. Il s'approche de la porte et place sa main dessus en murmurant quelques mots. Avec un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvre. Le loup désigne l'intérieur de son museau, comme pour dire à l'homme de passer devant lui.

Ils se dirigent vers le salon. Aussitôt que l'homme passe la porte, Remus pointe sa baguette sur lui, furieux.

- Rogue ! Que fais-tu ici ? Encore venu te moquer ?

Le loup ne s'est pas montré, donc Rogue considère qu'il doit répondre.

- Comme je l'ai déjà si bien dit, personne n'est une arme, pas même Potter.

En entendant son ancien nom, Sabad se relève, aux aguets, prêt à frapper. Il fait une grimace de dégoût en voyant Rogue.

- Calmez-vous, Potter. Voilà votre baguette. Et on ne peut pas dire que votre ami n'ait pas d'arguments convaincants.

Le loup choisit ce moment pour sortir de derrière Rogue, sans le quitter des yeux. Sabad fait un grand sourire carnassier.

- Salut, vieux ! Pas eu trop de mal à me trouver ?

Le loup pousse un petit jappement.

- Oui, on part d'ici. On peut emmener Remus ?

Le loup ne répond pas et Sabad prend cela pour un accord tacite. Il se rapproche du loup et fait signe à Remus de le suivre. A mi-distance, il s'arrête car le loup vient de s'approcher de lui.

- Vous pouvez partir, professeur, dit Harry d'un ton froid.

- Votre baguette, Potter, répète Rogue en lui tendant le bout de bois.

- Gardez-la, fait Sabad avec un sourire narquois. Sinon cela sera trop facile à prévoir que vous m'avez fait sortir. Et sachez que je reviendrai peut-être à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas sûr, cela dépend si j'arrive à me contrôler.

Le loup pousse un grognement et Rogue comprend qu'il a intérêt à partir très vite. Il fait demi-tour dans un tourbillonnement de robes et va reprendre son poste à l'extérieur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne comprend pas en quoi avoir un loup près d'eux permettra à Potter et Lupin de s'évader, mais c'est leur problème.

Dès que la porte d'entrée s'est refermée, Ghaele leur fait signe de se rapprocher encore un peu puis reprend forme humaine.

- On parlera plus tard, on écoute nos conversations, fait-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'ils l'entendent à peine.

Il s'approche d'eux et les attrape chacun par un bras, puis appelle son cercle d'ombre. En trente secondes ils sont dans leur caverne et Sabad fait un grand sourire.

- Merci.

- De rien. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je te cherche avant que tu ne commettes un meurtre.

Remus regarde autour de lui, croyant rêver. Il s'aperçoit soudain qu'il commence à haleter. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a l'impression d'étouffer. Sabad l'assied rapidement sur un matelas posé à même le sol.

- Ne parle pas pour l'instant. Il y a beaucoup moins d'oxygène dans l'air qu'en Angleterre, alors habitue toi avant d'essayer de bouger. Le mieux serait que tu dormes.

Remus acquiesce et tente calmement de reprendre sa respiration.

- C'est qui ? demande Ghaele.

- Remus Lupin. Il a voulu venir me chercher, alors ils l'ont enfermé.

- D'accord. Très beau messager que tu m'as envoyé.

- C'est un loup-garou, continue Sabad sans relever la remarque. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, comment tu fais pour te changer en animal ?

- Pourquoi poser une question quand tu connais la réponse ? Viens, les entraînements ne sont pas très beaux à voir, alors on va lui épargner ça. Tu te souviens comment tu as fait pour réparer tes yeux ?

- Oui, répond Sabad en s'éloignant vers une autre grotte.

- Et tes ailes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, alors, tu sais exactement comment faire.

Sabad réfléchit un instant.

- Je m'imagine très précisément l'animal dont je veux prendre l'apparence, c'est ça ? Et après je pousse ma magie à faire la transformation.

- Exact. Vas-y, essaie. Ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite. Il faut souvent plusieurs essais avant d'imaginer tous les détails de l'animal.

Sabad se plonge en transe et Ghaele s'assoie à côté pour éviter qu'un accident n'arrive. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, le corps de Sabad commence à se transformer, mais s'arrête à mi-chemin. Tout ce que Ghaele peut dire, c'est que cela à quatre pattes et des poils noirs. Rapidement, le corps redevient humain.

- Un peu plus de précision, je n'ai rien reconnu. Il ne faut pas que tu imagines juste la couleur et la posture. Tous les détails sont nécessaires.

Sabad essaie une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Au bout du douzième essai, Ghaele lui indique de revenir à la réalité et Sabad rouvre les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas réussi, fait-il tristement en reprenant le chemin de la grotte principale.

- Sabad, c'est la première fois que tu essayais. Tu ne peux pas tout réussir du premier coup. Tu étais déjà plus qu'à moitié animal, c'est très bon pour un premier essai. D'ici deux jours tu devrais y arriver.

Remus relève la tête en les voyant entrer. Il semble respirer un peu mieux.

- Merci. J'étouffais dans cette maison.

Sabad lui fait un petit sourire.

- Tu risques d'étouffer ici aussi, c'est très difficile de sortir quand on n'a pas la technique.

- La technique ?

- Viens voir dehors.

Il aide Remus à se relever et l'entraîne dehors, le retenant pendant qu'il assimile le fait de voir des nuages s'étaler sous lui.

- Tu vois, c'est parfaitement normal que tu aies du mal à respirer, fait Sabad.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas froid ?

- Hmm, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que ton loup t'aide à supporter le froid. Mais tu verras, une fois qu'on est habitué, c'est génial de vivre ici. Personne ne songera jamais à nous chercher à quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude.

- On est dans l'Himalaya ?

- Oui. On va manger et après on ira dormir. Le messager était peut-être un peu fort pour mon niveau actuel, je suis encore fatigué.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, fait Ghaele d'une voix dure. C'est du sixième niveau, ce que tu as fait. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris ?

Sabad se fait tout petit.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas d'idée pour te joindre.

- Heureusement que j'avais brisé des sceaux le matin même, sinon tu serais probablement mort. On ne plaisante pas avec ce type d'incantations.

Remus suit l'échange, s'interrogeant. Qui est cet homme ? Et les incantations ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent par sceaux ?

- Remus, c'est bien ça ?

L'homme s'est tourné vers lui et le regarde avec des yeux pénétrants. Remus acquiesce.

- Je m'appelle Ghaele. Je vous demanderai de ne jamais répéter ce que vous verrez ou entendrez ici.

Remus hoche la tête sans trop de difficultés.

- Je ne trahirai pas Sabad.

Le jeune garçon fait un sourire de reconnaissance en entendant cela.

- Ghaele, tu ne veux pas lui apprendre aussi ?

- Non.

Le ton est catégorique et Remus se sent légèrement vexé. Mais après tout, il est un parfait étranger.

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui apprendre, toi. Cela te permettra de vérifier que tu as bien saisi les concepts : tu ne pourras rien expliquer si tu n'as rien compris. Moi, j'en ai bien assez à faire avec un élève comme toi.

Sabad fait un large sourire.

- Génial ! Remus, dès que tu arrives à respirer normalement, je te montre comment atteindre ta magie !

- Ma magie ? Atteindre ?

- Oui ! Tu n'as pas vu que j'avais fait de la magie sans baguette ? C'est très facile quand tu as vu ta magie.

- Euh… d'accord.

- Seulement quand tu arriveras à respirer, fait remarquer Ghaele d'un ton négligent. En attendant, j'ai faim.

Ils rentrent dans la grotte, Sabad réfléchissant déjà aux cours qu'il pourrait donner sans que cela n'empiète sur son propre apprentissage.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et merci à tous mes reviewers !

Chapitre 7

Albus Dumbledore frémit de rage en regardant Alastor Maugrey en face de lui. A la fin du tour de garde du vieil homme, au petit matin, il était entré dans la maison pour pouvoir interroger Harry sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. Mais Harry n'était plus là. Ni Remus d'ailleurs.

- Comment ont-ils pu sortir ? répète-t-il pour la centième fois.

Il avait lui-même exécuté les sortilèges empêchant quiconque de sortir ou d'entrer sans y être autorisé. Après vérification des sortilèges anti-intrusions, il pouvait affirmer que personne n'était entré de force dans la maison. Alors _comment_ ?

Il renvoie l'ancien auror, conscient que celui-ci ne sait rien. Il avait enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Harry et il lui file entre les doigts ! Le vieux directeur regarde son phénix, qui était allé chercher le jeune Potter. Cela ne marcherait pas une seconde fois. Le phénix lui adresse d'ailleurs un cri de reproche et de colère et le directeur détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard du phénix plus longtemps.

Il repense au Harry qu'il avait vu pendant quelques instants. Beaucoup plus musclé, plus grand. Plus déterminé aussi. Et les vagues de colère qu'il avait reçu en tentant d'entrer dans son esprit, comme si Harry était parfaitement conscient de l'intrusion. Il soupire et secoue la tête. Il ne trouvera pas de réponse juste en se posant des questions stériles. Il doit retrouver Harry, et vite.

* * *

- Vas-y, Remus. Rentre dans ton esprit et cherche ta magie. Elle forme un courant, remonte-le jusqu'à son cœur. 

Sabad sourit légèrement en songeant qu'il répète exactement les mots que Ghaele lui a adressés des mois auparavant. Le loup-garou s'est vite adapté au peu d'oxygène ainsi qu'au froid. Il a même eu le plaisir de passer la pleine lune en compagnie de deux autres loups.

Pendant que les deux autres s'occupent de la magie de Remus, Ghaele décide d'aller chercher deux matelas supplémentaires. Il commence à en avoir assez de dormir sur une paillasse et suppose que Remus n'a pas trouvé le sol de pierre très confortable. Il signale vaguement à Sabad qu'il va chercher quelques petites choses puis décolle.

Sabad regarde Remus qui a une expression d'extase. Il se demande si lui aussi avait cet air-là quand il a atteint son cœur de magie.

- J'y suis.

- J'ai remarqué. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose de particulier ?

Remus semble chercher.

- Il y a une partie de ma magie qui est noire.

Sabad hoche la tête. Il avait pressenti quelque chose de ce genre.

- Remus, j'ai bon espoir de guérir ta lycanthropie un jour.

Sous le choc, Remus perd sa concentration et revient brutalement au monde réel.

- Pardon ?

- Cela fait quelques temps que je me suis penché sur le problème de la lycanthropie. Je me disais que d'après les caractéristiques – transmission par morsure, réaction à la pleine lune, magie différente –, cela devait provenir d'une altération de la magie. N'étant moi-même pas un loup-garou, je n'ai pas pu vérifier mes hypothèses.

- Mais… ce n'est pas parce que tu le sais que tu pourras le guérir. Cela fait longtemps que l'on sait que la morsure de loup-garou provoque un changement dans la magie.

- Si Ghaele m'a appris quelque chose, c'est bien que rien n'est impossible. Ceux qui l'ont étudié n'avaient pas accès au cœur de la magie, et ne pouvaient donc pas y toucher. Nous, si.

Remus a les larmes aux yeux en entendant Sabad. Il est clair que celui-ci a fait des recherches pour l'aider et cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Sabad frappe soudain dans ses mains.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as accédé à ton cœur, on va passer à l'étape supérieure. En tout cas, n'hésite pas à t'entraîner à y accéder le plus rapidement possible pendant ton temps libre. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre une claque à Voldemort, et pour ça il va falloir que je termine mon apprentissage.

- Quand seras-tu prêt ?

- Ca dépend de Ghaele et aussi de la vitesse à laquelle j'apprends à contrôler ma magie. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas accès à tout mon pouvoir, il reste encore pas mal de sceaux.

- Des sceaux ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? Ghaele me l'avais dit, et je m'en suis aperçu moi-même la première fois que j'ai atteint mon cœur. J'ai un bon nombre de sceaux qui empêche ma magie de circuler complètement dans mon corps et mon esprit, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas m'en servir en entier.

Remus prend un air scandalisé. Le loup en lui commence à considérer Sabad et Ghaele comme des membres de sa meute, et un loup n'aime pas que l'on s'attaque à ses compagnons.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Sabad hausse les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, même si j'ai une petite idée. Mais quand on enlèvera le dernier sceau, je suivrai la trace de magie jusqu'à son propriétaire. Allez, on retourne à la méditation. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne souffriras plus que quatre ou cinq mois de ta lycanthropie.

Remus acquiesce et se replonge dans sa magie, suivant les instructions de Sabad pour apprendre à s'en servir.

C'est à cette activité que Ghaele les trouve en rentrant. Sans faire de bruit, il agrandit les deux matelas qu'il a trouvé – tant pis pour leurs anciens propriétaires, ils avaient l'air assez riches pour se payer une douzaine de matelas en même temps. Ensuite il tape doucement sur l'épaule de Sabad, qui sort de sa transe.

- Allez, on va voir si tu maîtrises si bien que cela le neuvième niveau. Vu l'incantation que tu as effectuée hier, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. C'est l'épreuve que l'on passe normalement pour savoir si on maîtrise le neuvième niveau.

Il jette un coup d'œil vers Remus, vérifiant qu'il est toujours en transe et ne peut pas les entendre.

- Fabrique-moi quelque chose d'indestructible, sauf par une incantation supérieure au neuvième niveau.

Sabad réfléchit un instant aux bons mots. Il veut faire quelque chose de court.

- Venu d'un autre monde, au tranchant acéré, étincelle dans ma main pour l'éternité.

Il se retrouve rapidement avec une petite dague dans la main et la tend à Ghaele, qui l'examine sous tous les angles.

- Je vais tester. Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes.

Il disparaît dans son cercle d'ombre et Sabad attend anxieusement son retour. S'il s'est trompé dans son incantation ? Si la dague n'est pas assez solide ? Ghaele est effectivement de retour au bout de quelques minutes qui lui paraissent une éternité et lui tend la dague.

- Félicitations. Il faudra un septième niveau pour la détruire. Passons à l'étude du huitième niveau…

- Comment tu l'as testée ?

- Si une forge industrielle de sans-pouvoirs ne peut pas la détruire, je pense que c'est bon.

Sabad rougit de plaisir. Il a maîtrisé le neuvième niveau !

- Hors de notre étude des niveaux supérieurs, je te conseille de t'entraîner à faire des phrases de plus en plus courtes, jusqu'à pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, où à la limite deux ou trois pour préciser ta pensée. Mais avant de poursuivre… la magie n'est pas tout, comme tu l'as appris dans la vallée. Aussi…

Ghaele semble se concentrer, puis prononce quelques mots.

- Montre-lui la voie.

Aussitôt un sabre se matérialise et il le tend à Sabad.

- Il me semble que nous avions parlé d'apprentissage d'armes… Voilà ton sabre. Il s'adaptera à tes besoins jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé ce qui te convient le mieux. Ensuite, il n'y aura que toi qui pourras te fabriquer le sabre qui te sera le plus fidèle.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, j'ai déjà le mien. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas disparu pendant mon emprisonnement.

Il fait un geste de la main et un sabre sort de l'ombre. Il est extrêmement long, mesurant plus d'un mètre quarante.

- Plus tard, tu apprendras à combiner le sabre et l'incantation. Mais cela peut attendre. Pour l'instant, essaie juste de m'attaquer et de parer les coups.

L'entraînement commence et Sabad se retrouve à essayer d'attaquer, mais plus souvent d'esquiver tant bien que mal. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il est déjà en sueur alors que Ghaele semble toujours autant en pleine forme. Après une heure et demi d'efforts acharnés, ses bras tremblent à cause du poids du sabre et son corps tout entier lui fait mal. Il secoue la tête pour chasser la sueur qui coule dans ses yeux et a juste le temps de reculer pour éviter le mouvement de Ghaele.

Son enfer se termine au bout de trois heures. Quand Ghaele lui indique qu'ils en ont assez fait, Sabad se dirige en titubant vers leur réserve de glace et commence à se laver, la changeant en eau tiède au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombe sur son corps. Il ne reste pourtant pas longtemps sous sa douche, allant directement se coucher sans manger, sous le regard inquiet de Remus. En moins de vingt secondes, il dort profondément.

- Vous n'y allez pas un peu fort ?

Ghaele jette un coup d'œil au loup-garou.

- Déjà, si nous devons vivre ensemble pendant une longue période, je propose que nous nous tutoyions. Je n'aime pas le respect trop prononcé.

Remus approuve. Ghaele reprend, tout en faisant à manger.

- Ensuite, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de devenir fort. On ne se renforce pas en faisant une demi-heure d'exercice par jour. Et puis il a survécu lâché en pleine montagne, en compagnie des loups et des ours et avec interdiction de se servir de la magie pendant deux mois.

Remus le regarde, surpris mais aussi choqué par la méthode brutale. Son interlocuteur commence à expliquer.

- C'est le meilleur moyen de se renforcer. Tu as sûrement remarqué à quel point il a mûrit depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Une grande part de cette avancée est due à ce séjour en montagne. Ce qu'il a subi chez son oncle et sa tante l'a également poussé à avancer, même si au début il préférait se laisser mourir.

- Subit ? Mourir ?

Ghaele lui jette un regard acéré et lui tend un bol rempli d'infusion que Remus attrape machinalement.

- La pire chose pour un humain. Il n'a toujours pas entièrement cicatrisé, c'est pour cela que nous nous nourrissons surtout d'infusions.

Remus pâlit, frappé d'horreur, alors qu'il réalise ce que Ghaele lui dit.

- Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit ? Ils l'auraient sorti de là…

- Oh, non. Ils le savaient et n'ont pas levé le petit doigt. C'est pour cette raison qu'il refuse de venir en Angleterre et qu'il était tellement en colère. Quelques petites autres choses aussi, mais principalement ça.

Le repas se termine en silence alors que Remus assimile ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il s'en veut de plus en plus de ne pas avoir été là quand Sabad avait besoin de lui.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Avoir atteint le cœur de ta magie est une énorme avancée, mais la manipulation du pouvoir depuis sa source est beaucoup plus fatigante. Demain, la journée sera dure. Sabad doit s'entraîner à maîtriser son sabre et aussi aux invocations. S'il est trop fatigué je ferai ta leçon à sa place.

- Merci pour le matelas.

- De rien. Il devrait être plus confortable que le sol.

Remus retourne se coucher alors que Ghaele lave les bols avec de la glace puis se plonge en transe.

Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Sabad se réveille, atrocement courbaturé. Il soupire en songeant qu'il a encore trois heures d'entraînement aujourd'hui et que cette fois Ghaele ne le dispensera pas des autres cours.

Il commence à faire à manger et attends Ghaele, qui sort rapidement de sa transe en s'apercevant qu'il est éveillé. Après le repas, Ghaele vide la casserole et la lui lance.

- Répare-la.

Sabad le regarde sans comprendre. La casserole n'est pas cassée.

- Ronde, avec un manche assez long pour la saisir sans se brûler les doigts. Aucune bosse possible. Concentre la magie dans tes doigts et façonne la casserole comme si c'était de la pâte à modeler.

Il tourne la casserole entre ses mains puis plonge dans sa magie, y parvenant en moins d'une seconde. Il la concentre dans ses doigts en imaginant que la casserole est molle et qu'il suffit d'appuyer dessus pour la déformer. Ghaele l'observe faire sans mot dire. Quand Sabad lui rend la casserole parfaitement ronde, il fait un sourire approbateur.

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre sur ta magie. Tu connais la métamorphose, la restructuration aussi. Le reste, c'est de l'entraînement et de l'imagination.

Sabad fait un large sourire, qui disparaît bien vite quand Ghaele poursuit.

- Ce qui signifie que nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur les incantations et ta maîtrise du sabre. Quatre heures de chaque, plus d'incantation s'il te reste de l'énergie. Allons à côté pour ne pas réveiller Remus.

Ils s'exécutent et Sabad attrape son sabre. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci se divise aussitôt en deux sabres avec une plue petite lame.

- Bien, je t'avais dit que le sabre s'adaptait à toi. Voyons si c'est plus facile comme cela.

L'entraînement commence et Sabad grimace à cause de ses courbatures de la veille. Il parvient sans peine à parer le premier coup, coinçant la lame de Ghaele entre les deux siennes.

A la fin des quatre heures, il est plus qu'épuisé mais se force à aller manger, rejoignant Remus qui est plongé en pleine transe.

- Bien, je vous fais cours à tous les deux en même temps.

Ils s'assoient tous les trois en cercle, Sabad un peu à l'écart.

- Sabad, essaie d'allumer un feu très chaud par une incantation. Attention, n'appelles pas une flamme mais au moins huit différentes, qui enflammeront différents points de ton tas de bois.

Sabad ne voit aucun tas de bois dans les environs et donc déduis qu'il doit en appeler afin de pouvoir le brûler. Ghaele se tourne vers Remus.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que fait Sabad. Tout comme je le lui ai enseigné, tu vas apprendre à descendre de cette montagne sans mon aide.

Noël approche, dans l'indifférence la plus totale des trois ermites. Pour eux, cela ne fait aucune différence. Il fait peut-être un peu plus froid, c'est tout. Et encore, à cette altitude il n'y a plus vraiment de variations de température.

Maintenant que Remus sait voler, ils prennent un grand plaisir à faire des courses poursuites dans les cieux, tentant d'aller le plus vite possible. Sabad se risque même à exécuter quelques figures de Quidditch, incluant une feinte de Wronski : il descend le plus vite possible sur plus de quatre mille mètres de hauteur, puis se redresse alors qu'il va s'écraser sur les rochers à cause de sa vitesse vertigineuse et cause au passage une terrible frayeur à Remus et même à Ghaele, qui pourtant ne rechigne pas à l'imiter la fois suivante.

Remus a commencé son apprentissage des incantations et se montre fasciné par cette magie qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas avant. Il a été abasourdi en découvrant la grotte contenant la mémoire du monde, mais n'a pas voulu y rester, trop oppressé par l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Il se débat maintenant avec le septième niveau, qu'il a bien du mal à maîtriser. Sabad, lui, en est au quatrième : il est bloqué et cela le frustre au plus haut point.

Il reste douze sceaux dans la magie de Sabad, mais Ghaele hésite à les briser. Chaque nouveau sceau enlevé amène une vague de puissance à Sabad et provoque une douleur aiguë le temps que le corps de Sabad s'adapte à son nouveau pouvoir. Sabad, lui, s'en fiche. Il affirme qu'il a assez souffert pour ne pas craindre douze petits sceaux de rien du tout. Ils se sont finalement mis d'accord pour ne retirer les sceaux que lorsque Sabad maîtrise sa magie à la perfection.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour eux trois. Ils savent qu'ils auront des batailles à mener par le futur, probablement ensemble car ils n'ont pas l'intention de se séparer. Et, dans une bataille, mieux vaut connaître ses alliés.

Ils ont donc décidé, d'un accord commun, de se raconter leurs vies jusqu'à leur rencontre. Cela sera dur pour chacun d'entre eux et ils passent donc leur journée à se détendre, chacun à leur manière, avant l'épreuve du soir. C'est ainsi que Sabad vole à l'extérieur, Remus est plongé dans sa magie et Ghaele sculpte de petits objets sans importance, cherchant à faire un travail le plus précis possible.

Alors que la nuit s'approche, ils se retrouvent tous les trois autour du feu. Remus prend la parole en premier.

- Comme vous me connaissez moins bien, je propose d'être le premier à raconter.

Les deux autres approuvent, secrètement soulagés de voir leur propre épreuve repoussée. Ils s'installent tous le plus confortablement possible et Remus commence son récit.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragées malgré mon retard... Après trop longtemps, voici enfin la suite._

**Chapitre 8**

« Je suis né il y a trente-six ans, même si j'en parais cinquante. J'ai vécu au début de ma vie en France, comme toute ma famille depuis des générations. Mon père, John Lupin, était un sorcier assez puissant. Pendant deux ans, il avait été professeur de l'équivalent de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Beauxbâtons. C'est là qu'il a rencontré, à l'occasion d'une journée où le collège ouvrait ses portes, un dénommé Fenrir Greyback, venu d'Angleterre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce jour là. La seule chose que daigna me dire Greyback lorsque je le revis fut que mon père l'avait offensé. Toujours est-il que, à peine l'année scolaire terminée, mon père démissionna de son poste et revint à la maison. J'avais quatre ans à l'époque.

L'année suivante, alors que mes parents étaient sortis pour aller au théâtre, la femme qui me gardait sortit parce qu'elle avait entendu un grattement, comme un chien qui veut entrer et trouve porte close. Au bout de dix minutes, elle n'était pas rentrée et j'hésitais à sortir à mon tour. Après une demi-heure, j'avais franchement peur, surtout que le grattement qu'avait entendu ma nourrice était de retour, beaucoup plus près.

J'ai fini par aller me coucher, m'enfouissant sous les couvertures. J'ai alors entendu un hurlement à glacer le sang à l'extérieur et je me suis rappelé avec effroi que c'était la pleine lune. Il y a eut un grand craquement en bas, puis dans les escaliers et le loup est entré dans ma chambre. Il n'a pas mis vingt secondes à me trouver sous les couvertures, en le voyant j'ai cru que c'était un homme tellement ses yeux brillaient. Je ne savais pas à l'époque combien j'avais raison.

Alors que je cherchais désespérément à m'enfuir, il m'a mordu à l'épaule. J'en ai encore la trace aujourd'hui. Puis, comme si je n'étais finalement pas une proie digne de lui, il est reparti.

Quand mes parents sont rentrés, ils m'ont trouvé en train de pleurer. Mon épaule me faisait mal. Mon père n'a pas mis deux minutes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et l'a expliqué à ma mère, qui s'est évanouie sous le choc. C'est alors mon père qui m'a soigné, me consolant tant bien que mal. Le lendemain, nous sommes allé à l'hôpital magique de Paris pour vérifier nos soupçons. Peut-être que c'était un loup normal… Je voyais bien que ma mère s'était raccrochée à cet espoir.

Le verdict fut définitif. Pour le reste de ma vie, j'étais un lycanthrope. Les années suivantes furent sombres dans notre maison. Mon père se sentait horriblement coupable, ma mère souffrait de m'entendre hurler à chaque pleine lune. Et moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal quand je me transformai.

Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'aurais dû rentrer à Beauxbâtons, mais bien sûr la lettre n'est jamais arrivée. Mon père a envoyé des dizaines de courriers, suppliant la directrice de me prendre en classe. Un jour, un vieil homme est arrivé dans notre maison, isolée de tout. Il a dit avoir entendu parler de mon cas et affirmait pouvoir m'accepter à Poudlard, pour peu que l'on prenne quelques précautions. J'étais fou de joie, mais en même temps inquiet. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir le moindre ami, personne ne voudrait approcher un loup-garou.

Nous avons déménagé en Angleterre et j'ai pris, le premier septembre, le train pour Poudlard. Alors que j'étais en train d'étudier dans un compartiment où j'étais seul, deux garçons ont poussé la porte en faisant un fracas incroyable, avant de commencer à me poser une quantité surprenante de questions.

C'était James Potter et Sirius Black. J'ai inventé une histoire comme quoi l'héritier de notre famille nous avait chassé car ma mère n'était pas une Sang-Pure et que nous avions du déménager en Angleterre. Tout s'est très bien passé. Nous avons tous trois été envoyés à Gryffondor. James et Sirius détestaient les Serpentard et leur faisaient un nombre incroyable de blagues, auxquelles les Serpentard répondaient souvent. Même si au début je ne comprenais pas très bien, j'ai vite saisi que beaucoup de Serpentard étaient du côté de Voldemort.

Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons proposé à un certain Peter de venir avec nous : comme ils avaient souvent du mal à nous atteindre, les Serpentard lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous sommes devenus un quatuor inséparable et on nous a vite connu sous le nom de Maraudeurs. Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était Lily Evans qui nous avait trouvé ce nom, car nos bêtises l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Je n'osais pas dire à mes amis que j'étais un loup-garou, je craignais qu'ils ne partent. J'étais un élève plutôt studieux, je voulais rendre le directeur qui m'avait accepté dans son école fier de moi. James et Sirius avaient des facilités en cours, partiellement à cause de leurs origines de grandes familles sorcières. En deuxième année, j'ai été mis avec Lily Evans en cours de potions. On a assez vite appris à se connaître. Alors même qu'elle détestait les actes des Maraudeurs, surtout James et Sirius, on arrivait à se parler amicalement.

Lily n'a pas mis longtemps à découvrir pourquoi je disparaissais une fois par mois. Elle l'a su avant la fin de la deuxième année, m'a discrètement confirmé qu'elle savait et a ajouté qu'elle s'en fichait et que je n'étais dangereux qu'une nuit par mois. J'en aie été profondément soulagé, mais je me refusais toujours à le dire aux autres Maraudeurs.

Ils ne l'ont sut qu'en quatrième année, après un cours de DCFM sur les loups-garous. J'ai cru que j'allais tuer le prof ce jour là. Mais, contrairement à ce que je croyais, ils n'ont pas fui. Au contraire, James avait découvert que les Animagus pouvaient rester sans danger avec un loup-garou. Leur décision a été prise très rapidement : à partir de la fin de la cinquième année, ils vinrent me tenir compagnie dans la Cabane Hurlante chaque nuit. Nous sortions régulièrement dans le parc, à l'époque inconscients du danger.

Personne n'a jamais su le secret des Maraudeurs. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, où nous étions bien protégés, la guerre faisait rage. Des enveloppes noires arrivaient chaque jour à des élèves, annonciatrices du décès d'un membre de leur famille. Quand nous sommes sortis de Poudlard, nous sommes entrés dans la guerre avec l'ardeur de la jeunesse. Nous devions nous prendre pour des croisés ou quelque chose comme cela. James a épousé Lily, Sirius, Peter et moi restions célibataires. Puis un jour Dumbledore est arrivé et a dit à James et Lily que quelqu'un les menaçait, eux et leur nouveau-né, et qu'il y avait sûrement un espion dans leur entourage proche. Il leur a proposé le sortilège de Fidelitas pour les protéger.

Au début, aucun des Maraudeurs n'a voulu accepter qu'il puisse y avoir un espion parmi eux. Pourtant, sans même que je ne l'ai su, la famille Potter a pratiqué le sortilège de Fidelitas. Tout le monde a cru que le Gardien du Secret était Sirius. C'était logique : très connu pour sa position contre la magie noire, et comme un frère pour James.

Le trente et un octobre de cette année, à peine quelques mois après qu'ils eurent pratiqué le sortilège, on retrouva les Potter morts dans leur maison de Gordic Hollow. Sirius Black fut attrapé après avoir tué l'autre Maraudeur, Peter. J'appris tout cela par les journaux, et ce fut encore plus dur que si quelqu'un me l'avait annoncé de vive voix. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Sirius ait trahi James.

J'ai essayé d'aller voir Harry, car le journal mentionnait qu'il avait été mis en sécurité. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, qui m'a affirmé que le petit Harry était parfaitement en sécurité là où il était et qu'il valais mieux que je le laisse, car cela valait mieux pour sa sécurité.

J'ai tout de même demandé _chez qui_ était Harry, et il a daigné me dire qu'il avait été placé chez son oncle et sa tante. Je me suis rappelé ce que Lily avait dit de sa sœur, et j'ai commencé à protester le plus fort possible. On n'avait pas idée de placer un jeune garçon chez des gens qui détestaient ce qu'il était. Dumbledore a fini par me faire taire en me rappelant que ma _condition_ ne me permettait pas de contester ses décisions. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment-là je l'ai haï pour ses mots, d'ailleurs je suis parti dans une colère noire.

Pendant treize ans j'ai essayé de me laisser mourir. Mes meilleurs amis étaient morts ou m'avaient trahi, je ne pouvais même pas tenir l'engagement que nous avions fait entre Maraudeurs : s'occuper de sa famille si l'un d'entre nous mourait. Et chaque mois je me transformais, toujours plus douloureusement.

Le directeur a fini par m'appeler et m'a indiqué que Sirius Black s'était évadé. Ma vieille colère s'est réveillée d'un coup. Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il cherchait un professeur de Défense et que j'avais largement les diplômes nécessaires. J'ai accepté en sachant que Harry était à Poudlard et que c'était probablement ma seule chance de le voir.

L'année s'est bien passée, bien qu'étant épuisante pour moi. Harry avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, même s'il me paraissait un peu petit pour son âge. Mes soupçons se sont réveillés, mais je les ai renvoyés au placard en pensant que s'il avait été mal traité, Dumbledore l'aurait sorti de là. Quand il m'a demandé d'apprendre le Patronus, j'ai accepté avec joie : j'y voyais une occasion de me rapprocher de lui et de mieux le connaître. J'ai vite compris, avec ses réactions face au Détraqueur, que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il y paraissait, pourtant j'ai laissé filer.

A la fin de l'année, nous avons pu prouver que Sirius était innocent et que Peter était le traître, toujours en vie. Malheureusement il a réussi à s'enfuir. J'avais tout de même retrouvé un ami, en plus d'avoir pu connaître Harry.

L'année suivante a été un calvaire. Je passais mon temps, ainsi que Sirius, à m'inquiéter pour Harry qui avait été embarqué de force dans ce Tournoi. On essayait de l'aider le plus possible, mais on ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire. Quand Harry nous a annoncé le retour de Voldemort, nous étions tous les deux fous de rage face au directeur qui l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursley. Harry aurait besoin de soutien, pas de se retrouver enfermé chez des Moldus. Mais Sirius était toujours recherché par les autorités, sorcières et moldues, et moi je me rendais bien compte que j'étais de plus en plus surveillé par les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore est venu me voir et m'a averti de ne pas trop m'attacher à Harry, je crois que j'ai vu très rouge à ce moment-là.

Il m'a alors envoyé dans une mission qui durerait toute l'année. Je devais contacter les loups-garous, le plus possible, et tenter de leur faire rejoindre le côté de l'Ordre en leur montrant les désagréments à s'allier à Voldemort. Je me suis exécuté à contrecoeur, pensant que Sirius pourrait s'occuper de son filleul pendant que je n'étais pas là. Un loup-garou était indéniablement le mieux placé pour aller leur parler.

J'étais passé au quartier général faire un rapport quand nous avons appris que Harry étais au ministère. Nous y sommes tous allés, même Sirius. Les autres essayaient de le raisonner, je lui ai juste crié de se dépêcher. On ne raisonne pas Sirius Black quand quelqu'un qu'il aime est en danger : il fonce dans le tas et réfléchit après.

Notre passage au département des Mystères s'est soldé par un échec plus que cuisant. J'ai vu Sirius tomber à travers le voile, et j'ai vu Harry se décomposer en comprenant que son parrain était mort. Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas le laisser repartir chez les Moldus. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester seul.

Encore une fois, j'ai dû abdiquer face à Dumbledore. Au début, du moins. Après une semaine, j'ai voulu sortir aller le chercher après avoir reçu sa lettre, pour m'apercevoir que j'étais enfermé.

Je n'en suis sorti que quand vous êtes venus me chercher. »

Remus se tait. C'est la première fois qu'il parle autant de lui. Les deux autres ne répondent pas, ils ne sont pas là pour le juger. Après un très long moment de silence, Ghaele finit par se redresser, et parle d'une voix lointaine.

« J'avais trente-trois ans au moment où j'ai été emprisonné, mais je ne sais pas quand cela était. Je suis né dans les îles du Japon, à l'époque du shogounat. Mes parents ont dû m'abandonner car ils ne pouvaient se permettre de m'élever. C'était une pratique courante à cette époque. Même si tu survivais, ta vie était en général fichue : tu n'avais pas de famille, pas de nom. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans les montagnes quelques mois après ma naissance.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre alors que je ne pouvais même pas marcher. J'ai vite appris à me défendre et à attaquer quand cela était nécessaire. Je me promenais beaucoup à travers le Japon, et un jour je suis arrivé à la mer. Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque. La gigantesque étendue d'eau m'a fascinée, et les hommes qui vivaient sur les côtes aussi. Un jour j'ai croisé un vieil homme, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un démon, mais m'a tout de même pris avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a appris à parler, et plus tard à manier le sabre.

Il était malheureusement considéré comme un sorcier, dans le sens maléfique du terme, par les autres habitants du village. Ce sentiment n'a fait qu'empirer après mon arrivée : j'étais un enfant venu de nulle part, qui ne savait pas parler et qui avait une tête de sauvage et de tueur. Alors que j'avais quatorze ans, ils sont arrivés devant notre maison et nous ont crié de sortir. Le vieil homme m'a dit de rester à l'intérieur et est sorti tout seul.

Bien sûr, j'étais curieux et les règles importaient peu. J'ai assisté à toute la scène par la fenêtre. Ils m'avaient surnommé « enfant du démon », mais je ne pensais pas que le vieil homme paierait si cher pour m'avoir recueilli. Quand les hommes ont essayé de forcer la porte après l'avoir tué, je me suis enfui, terrifié par la violence qu'ils pouvaient montrer envers l'un des leurs. A ce moment-là, même les loups me paraissaient plus civilisés : eux ne tuent pas les membres de leur propre meute.

Je suis reparti vers la mer et j'ai réussi à embarquer dans un bateau à destination de la Chine. Là-bas, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de la mer et du pays qui avait vu mourir ce vieil homme que j'aimais tant. Je fuyais la compagnie des humains, j'ai marché des centaines de kilomètres pendant plus de huit ans, perfectionnant mon art du sabre durant mon voyage. J'ai fini par arriver dans les montagnes, un peu au Nord d'ici et j'ai décidé d'y rester.

Elles étaient beaucoup plus grandes que les montagnes du Japon, je m'y plaisais, luttant chaque jour pour ma survie et explorant le moindre recoin de chaque vallée. J'ai fini par trouver la Grotte de la Mémoire et j'ai été surpris par la porte qui barrait l'accès d'un lieu tellement reculé.

Je suis resté des heures devant cette porte, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Chaque jour, j'y revenais et m'asseyais par terre, à contempler le métal noir. Les interdits m'avaient toujours fasciné. Un jour, j'ai vu un animal étrange, moitié oiseau, moitié serpent, arriver. Il ne m'avait visiblement pas vu, ou du moins n'a pas semblé me voir et est entré après avoir dessiné un motif étrange sur la porte.

Sitôt que je l'ai vu repartir, j'ai réalisé le même motif sur la porte, le plus fidèle possible. Je suis entré assez facilement après avoir essayé quatre ou cinq fois, et j'ai avancé dans le couloir. Je n'y voyais rien et n'étais vraiment pas rassuré, mais ma curiosité me poussait à avancer. Je suis arrivé dans la grande salle, celle que vous avez vue.

En voyant la sphère au centre de la salle, j'ai fait la première chose qui me passait par le tête et qui est incroyablement stupide : je l'ai prise entre mes mains.

Ca a été un choc terrible : toutes les images contenues sur les murs, qui sont réelles dans la sphère, se sont bousculées dans ma propre mémoire. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'avais moi-même un potentiel magique, et comment m'en servir. Les incantations me sont aussi venues à l'esprit naturellement.

J'ai entendu un sifflement de rage et j'ai vu le couatl qui me regardait avec colère. J'ai pu lui expliquer ce que je faisais là. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter ma vie et je me suis exécuté, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier. Ensuite il a dit que puisque j'avais la mémoire, il fallait que je la maîtrise.

Il m'a repris les souvenirs qu'il jugeait inutile et m'a entraîné pendant cinq ans, au bout desquels je maîtrisais totalement ma magie. Il m'a alors renvoyé parmi les hommes, avec interdiction de répandre mon savoir à n'importe qui.

Je me suis exécuté à contrecoeur : je préférais largement sa compagnie à celle d'hommes comme ceux qui avaient tué mon tuteur. Je ne comprenais pas au début la réaction des autres hommes qui m'approchaient. Un jour, je me suis regardé dans une glace et j'ai compris : j'avais des cheveux hirsutes, des traits incroyablement creusés et une lueur dans les yeux qui pouvait passer pour de la folie. Je me suis isolé et me suis occupé du problème de mes cheveux avec un peu de magie, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour mon visage.

Il faut savoir, pour comprendre la suite, qu'à cette époque là, les prêtres disposaient d'un pouvoir non négligeable. En général, quand ils ordonnaient à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, ce dernier s'exécutait quel que soit l'ordre : s'y opposer était bien trop dangereux. J'étais ignorant de ces règles, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il n'avait pas pu accueillir les prêtres convenablement pour une nuit. J'ai haussé les épaules devant leurs ordres et j'ai continué mon chemin.

Cela a été très mal pris. Ils m'ont donné de plus en plus d'ordres, réveillant mon esprit combatif, j'ai refusé de m'incliner. C'est à partir de là que tout a dégénéré. Leur dieu me suivait depuis très longtemps, courroucé mais aussi étonné que quelqu'un s'oppose à ses représentants en Chine. Sans que je n'en ai conscience, cela avait créé une sorte de vague de mécontentement et les prêtres avaient de plus en plus de mal à se faire obéir.

Leur dieu a décidé de faire de mon cas un exemple pour tous. Il a permis à son grand prêtre de l'invoquer complètement dans ce monde. C'est une chose qui nécessite l'accord du dieu, et même son aide devant la puissance requise. Une fois présent dans le monde réel, il a commencé à me poursuivre.

J'étais terrifié devant ce que j'avais provoqué. Je m'enfuyais le plus vite possible, mais on n'échappe pas à un dieu. Il m'a assez facilement capturé et m'a emmené chez ses prêtres, où il m'a laissé avant de retourner dans son monde. La suite est assez facile à deviner : les prêtres m'ont fait payer toutes les choses possibles et imaginables et leurs méthodes n'étaient pas très douces.

Au bout de deux mois à être violé et torturé quotidiennement, je n'aspirais plus qu'à mourir, mais même cela semblait m'être refusé. Ma colère s'est levée d'un coup, me surprenant moi-même par sa montée soudaine. A partir de ce jour-là, malgré mon affaiblissement, j'ai commencé à tuer tous les prêtres qui s'approchaient de moi. J'étais toujours enfermé dans ma cellule, mais ils envoyaient de plus en plus de monde pour tenter de me maîtriser. Pas un n'est ressorti.

Un jour, je me suis échappé de la petite pièce où j'étais enfermé depuis tellement longtemps. Ma colère ne s'était pas apaisée, loin de là. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, je voulais juste plus de sang de ceux qui m'avaient brisé. J'avais prévu la suite : dans l'impossibilité de m'arrêter, ils allaient à nouveau appeler leur dieu. J'attendais qu'ils le fassent. Il n'y avait pas que les mortels qui devaient payer.

Je me suis caché dans leur immense temple, attendant mon heure. Je me déplaçais souvent, tuant les prêtres que je rencontrais. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre pendant très longtemps : j'ai fini par sentir une distorsion dans la trame de la magie et j'ai compris que l'invocation avait commencée. Je me suis rendu sur les lieux. Tous les prêtres encore vivants étaient présents, je les ai tous éliminés, sauf le grand prêtre qui tentait de terminer son invocation malgré ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Quand le dieu s'est manifesté, il a tout de suite voulu me tuer, mais j'ai riposté. Utilisant une de mes plus puissantes incantations, je me suis créé un sabre, celui que j'ai encore aujourd'hui. J'ignorais s'il était possible de tuer un dieu, mais je voulais essayer jusqu'à mourir moi-même. De toute manière c'était la seule chose que je voulais à ce moment-là : mourir pour effacer ma souillure et mon dégoût de moi-même.

Le combat a duré longtemps. En plein milieu, sans même le faire exprès, j'ai tué le grand prêtre. J'ai compris instinctivement que sans son appelant, le dieu allait retourner dans son monde. Par désespoir, j'ai placé toute ma magie dans mon arme en hurlant une dernière incantation. Tout a semblé se ralentir et devenir blanc, puis je me suis évanoui.

Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit entièrement vide. Autour de moi, des centaines de créatures me regardaient, certaines avec crainte, d'autres avec respect, d'autres enfin avec colère et haine. J'ai mis un peu de temps à réaliser qu'ils étaient probablement tous des dieux.

Ils ont discuté pendant plusieurs heures de mon sort. Certains voulaient me tuer, d'autres savaient que je voulais mourir et cherchaient un châtiment plus adapté. Ils ont fini par obtenir gain de cause et ont décidé de m'arracher ma magie, puis de la placer juste en face de moi de manière à ce que je voie ce que j'avais perdu pour l'éternité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à fixer la sphère de ma magie, en face de moi, alors que mes chaînes me retenaient. Et puis, un jour, j'ai arrêté de lutter et je suis tombé dans une sorte d'apathie, inconscient du temps qui s'écoulait.

Je me suis réveillé vers la fin du mois de juin. Au début je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, puis j'ai remarqué que ma magie me montrait maintenant des images. Curieux, j'ai regardé. Je voyais un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, coincé dans une maison et frappé par un obèse.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon pouvoir s'était réveillé et me montrait cela, pourtant j'essayais de rejoindre le garçon dans ses rêves. Malheureusement j'étais très faible et cela me prenait trop de temps de le rejoindre : il devait se réveiller juste après mon arrivée. J'ai vu au bout de quelques jours l'obèse retirer son pantalon, et j'ai compris qu'il allait subir la même chose que moi. Je me suis remis à lutter, sans résultat. Cependant, au bout du deuxième jour, une magie étrangère a commencé à ronger mes chaînes. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à reconnaître celle du garçon que j'observais.

A partir de ce moment-là, je me suis libéré très vite. La première chose que j'ai faite a été d'aller chercher le garçon qui m'avait sorti de ma prison pour lui rendre la pareille. Nous avons dû ensuite revenir ici, parce que c'était l'endroit qui me paraissait le plus sûr. Personne de sain d'esprit ne songerait à aller chercher quelqu'un au sommet d'une des plus hautes montagnes du monde. »

A son tour, Ghaele se tait, épuisé par l'effort qu'il a dû fournir pour se rappeler de tout et surtout pour le raconter. Sabad et Remus respectent son silence, comprenant sa douleur encore vivace. Puis, doucement, c'est Sabad qui s'éclaircit la gorge et se met à parler.

Il raconte le peu qu'il sait de ses parents. La chute de Voldemort quand il tente de le tuer. Ses premières années chez les Dursley, jusqu'à sa réception de la lettre de Poudlard. Sa joie de découvrir cet autre monde, le choc lorsqu'il découvre sa propre histoire. Sa rencontre avec Ron, le combat avec le troll qui les rapproche d'Hermione. Les constants regards des autres étudiants. Sa recherche de la pierre philosophale, puis de la Chambre des Secrets. La dégradation de ses relations avec son oncle et sa tante après sa première année.

Sa voix se voile alors qu'il parle de la découverte de l'innocence de Sirius et de sa joie d'avoir une vraie famille. Avec un petit rire triste, il leur raconte la protection que lui avait fournie la simple mention du nom de Sirius chez les Dursley. Puis il raconte sa quatrième année, son incompréhension et sa peur lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'horreur qu'il a ressentie devant Voldemort et le rituel qui lui a permis de revenir à la vie.

Il raconte les détails dont il ne se souvenait même pas avant. D'une voix de plus en plus rauque, il raconte sa cinquième année, les retenues de torture d'Ombrage, les douleurs de sa cicatrice, les attaques de Voldemort, ses propres visions, les cours d'occlumancie, et arrive enfin à l'affaire du Département des Mystères. Il continue cependant, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il se remémore la chute de Sirius, l'annonce de la prophétie qu'il récite à voix haute, sa voix résonnant lugubrement dans la caverne. Difficilement, il parle de son retour chez les Dursley et la douleur quelques jours plus tard.

Il semble retrouver un peu d'énergie en racontant son sauvetage par Ghaele, son envie de mourir au début, puis la manière dont Ghaele l'a ramené à la vie en lui proposant de devenir fort, ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être. Il termine en exposant ses sentiments actuels face aux différentes personnes trop présentes dans sa vie : son incompréhension face à Rogue qui l'a aidé à s'évader, sa colère face à Dumbledore, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, sa haine de Voldemort.

Le silence s'abat pour un très long moment sur la grotte, chacun méditant sur ce qu'il a dit et entendu. Aucun d'eux n'a eu une vie facile et tous ont été brisés à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je ne comprends pas, fait Ghaele doucement. Comment ont-ils pu savoir que ton parrain était mort ? Ce n'est pas toi qui le leur as dit, alors…

- La lettre, fait Remus d'une voix basse, emplie de colère et de tristesse. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait écrit une lettre aux Dursley pour leur dire de ne pas brusquer Harry pendant ces vacances…

Sabad frémit, pâle comme la mort. Ghaele passe un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et Remus les rejoint rapidement de l'autre côté. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endorment, les uns contre les autres comme pour marquer un nouveau départ pour eux trois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pardon. **Hm, désolée pour mon retard. Est-il pardonnable ? Je ne vous infligerai pas une réflexion philosophique sur le sujet... Toujours est-il que voici enfin le chapitre 9, et cette histoire sera à nouveau publiée une fois par semaine grâce à Anaïs72. Merci à elle, donc. Et merci à ceux qui ont continué de me soutenir malgré mon absence '. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 9

- Un nouveau nom…

C'est la première parole de Sabad à son réveil le lendemain matin. Il regarde Remus.

- C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, il faut un nouveau nom.

- Choisissez-le, répond Remus.

- Qui es-tu? demande Ghaele.

Remus réfléchis un instant.

- Le loup qui refuse de perdre sa liberté.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Vaden, le Sauvage.

Le silence retombe dans leur grotte, puis Vaden commence à faire à manger, distrait. Il réfléchit à une théorie qu'il a élaboré depuis que Ghaele lui a raconté l'histoire de la magie.

- Il doit y en avoir d'autres…

- Des êtres brisés? demande Sabad pour avoir confirmation.

Ghaele ferme légèrement les yeux.

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. Ils vivent dans la solitude et la souffrance, oubliés de tous. Seuls les plus forts peuvent survivre. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que ce que l'on croit.

- Et que font-ils?

- Ils attendent. Ils espèrent qu'un jour quelqu'un se souviendra et les appellera.

- Ghaele, tu n'as aucun moyen de te souvenir de ce que le couatl t'a repris?

- Non. C'est plus par supposition que je suppose que quelque chose m'a été repris. Il y a des trous dans l'histoire que j'ai en tête.

- Et si les trous montraient ce que nous cherchons?

Sabad et Ghaele le regardent sans comprendre. Vaden poursuit.

- Nous savons d'où vient la magie. Nous savons d'où viennent les animaux magiques. Quand nous aurons tout maîtrisé, nous serons sans doute parmi les plus puissants êtres vivants. Maintenant, réfléchissez au monde actuel. Voldemort n'est pas qu'une menace pour la Grande-Bretagne. Les _sorciers_ sont une menace pour beaucoup de monde. Ces créatures qu'ils ont eux-mêmes invoquées, regardez comment ils les traitent maintenant. Les sorciers disent que les créatures magiques sont bien plus vieilles qu'eux-mêmes. Mais alors, d'où peuvent bien venir les elfes de maison, si ce n'est d'un sorcier qui désirait des serviteurs? Que sont les dragons, à part des traces de la colère et de la haine des anciens sorciers? Ils les accusent de tous les maux, pourtant ce sont eux qui sont responsables de leur apparition.

Vaden s'arrêt un instant, et reprend son souffle. Ghaele et Sabad le regardent fixement. Ils n'ont jamais pensé à tout cela.

- En parallèle, nous apprenons que des gens sont dispersés de par le monde, attendant leur heure. Que tous sont des guerriers en puissance, qui ont dû se battre pour survivre. Que tous ne sont probablement pas humains. Cela ne vous rappelle rien?

Sabad marmonne sombrement.

- Un plan. Dont nous ferions partie, encore et toujours manipulés.

-_Seulement si nous le voulons_! crie presque Vaden. Nous avons, ou nous aurons, beaucoup de pouvoir. Nous connaissons l'histoire mieux que personne, mieux que les créatures magiques peut-être! A mon avis, un bon nombre ont oublié leurs origines et considèrent ce monde comme le leur. Et elles ont raison. Elles sont nées ici, c'est maintenant leur monde. Nous pouvons agir, mais nous pouvons aussi décider de ne rien faire, de laisser la place à d'autres.

Ghaele pâlit de plus en plus. Les paroles de Remus lui en rappellent d'autres, dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

- Trois, unis par le hasard. Trois, qui peuvent appeler. Trois, qui seuls ont le choix. Les dieux ne s'y opposent pas. Trois séparés, qui par leur volonté deviennent un.

Il secoue la tête, comme émergeant d'une rêverie, puis continue d'une voix rauque.

- C'est ce qu'il y avait écrit. Autour de la porte. On le retrouve dans de nombreux endroits. C'était écrit ici même, juste derrière ma magie. Quand je me suis libéré, l'inscription a disparu.

- Pourquoi ce serait nous? demande Sabad.

Il a l'air presque effrayé par les paroles de ses compagnons.

- On a déjà bien assez de problèmes. Et puis il y a sûrement beaucoup de groupes de trois personnes dans le monde, nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

Vaden désigne la grotte dans laquelle ils vivent d'un large geste de la main.

- Beaucoup de gens qui vivent en haut d'une montagne, isolé de tout, introuvables sauf s'ils le veulent? Beaucoup de gens qui usent des incantations? Beaucoup de gens qui ont vu la mort de très près, qui ont vu leur vie brisée sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire? Non, il n'y a pas tant de groupes qui nous ressemblent.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Ghaele a parlé d'une voix dure.

- Allons dans la Grotte de la Mémoire.

Les deux autres approuvent et se lèvent à leur tour. Ils sortent puis s'envolent vers la mémoire du monde.

En quelques instants, ils arrivent devant la grotte et Ghaele leur désigne, faisant le tour de la porte de métal, les symboles.

- C'est ce que je vous ai lu avant. Espérons que le couatl est ici.

Il dessine à nouveau le signe sur la porte qui s'ouvre, faisant toujours autant de bruit. Sans la moindre once de peur, déterminés à trouver ce qu'ils sont venus chercher, ils marchent vers la salle principale, indifférents à l'obscurité et à la moiteur de ce qui les entoure.

Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la Grande Salle, une voix les interrompt.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, mortels. Repartez d'où vous venez.

- Non.

Sabad a parlé d'une voix claire et forte, qui porte incroyablement loin dans la salle déserte. Vaden complète la phrase.

- Nous partirons lorsque nous aurons les réponses que nous sommes venus chercher.

- Bien de mortels sont morts dans leur quête de savoir. Etes-vous prêts à les suivre?

Ghaele prend la parole à son tour, d'une voix basse et grondante.

- Nous ne sommes pas des mortels normaux. Tu me connais. Je ne les aurai pas amené dans le cas contraire.

Un étrange sifflement retentit dans l'air.

- Toi… Tu étais censé être emprisonné!

- Aucune magie n'est éternelle, c'est toi-même qui me l'as appris.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre, puis une splendide créature apparaît dans le cercle de lumière. C'est un serpent de couleur pâle, mais doté d'ailes aux superbes couleur évanescentes. Il leur répond, d'une voix totalement différente de celle qu'il avait avant. Du soulagement, peut-être.

- J'en suis heureux. Qui sont tes deux compagnons?

- Sabad et Vaden. Nous cherchons des réponses qui nous concernent tous trois, nous les donneras-tu?

- Sabad? Vaden? C'est toi qui leur as donné ces noms?

Ghaele incline la tête pour confirmer.

- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu maintenant?

- Ghaele.

Le couatl ne répond pas tout de suite, dévisageant tour à tour les trois hommes en face de lui. Il finit par retrouver sa voix et parle lentement.

- Je connais le passé, pas le futur.

- C'est le passé que nous voulons connaître pour le moment, intervient Vaden.

- Posez vos questions. Je ne promets pas que je pourrai y répondre. J'ai moi aussi mes propres lois à respecter.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé des souvenirs à Ghaele? demande Sabad.

- Parce que certaines choses ne doivent être sues qu'au bon moment.

- Quelles choses?

- Je ne peux pas répondre.

- Qui sont ceux qui marchent et attendent leur heure dans l'ombre? demande à son tour Vaden.

- Les Errants, brisés par les dieux ou par les hommes. Ils espèrent qu'on les appellera. Ils connaissent la légende et rêvent de pouvoir y répondre.

- La légende?

- Ce qui est écrit sur la porte.

- Sommes-nous concernés? demande Sabad d'une voix hésitante.

Il a presque peur d'entendre la réponse, mais le couatl le prend au dépourvu. C'est un rire qui sort de sa gorge, ressemblant à un croisement entre un pépiement de joie et un sifflement.

- Concernés? Mais vous _êtes _la légende! Ghaele, le Protecteur, Sabad, la Liberté, et Vaden, la Sauvagerie. Sans même en avoir conscience, vous vous êtes donné les noms qui vous allaient le mieux! Vous êtes les Trois, vous pouvez choisir. Il n'y a pas de futur, c'est vous, Changeurs, qui le ferez.

- Et si nous refusons? demande Vaden d'une voix calme.

- Vous pouvez refuser, admet le couatl. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas combattre. Alors d'autres Changeurs naîtront, et peut-être qu'eux accepteront. On ne peut forcer personne à faire une telle tâche, car la volonté en est la base. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont déjà refusé, et personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

- Quelle est cette partie concernant les dieux? fait Ghaele.

- Un dieu a déjà tenté de s'opposer à vous. Il est mort. Vous êtes, ou serez, des Invoqueurs. Vous, premiers depuis des millénaires, pourrez maîtriser l'invocation jusqu'au premier niveau. Vous pouvez façonner votre futur. Vous pouvez choisir de simplement assouvir votre haine et votre vengeance, de vous retirer du monde.

- Qui en est à l'origine? fait Sabad.

- La légende a toujours existé, depuis l'apparition des_menteurs_. Il n'y a pas d'origine et il n'y a pas de fin. Tous, même les dieux, doivent suivre des règles. Les contrer…

Son regard se pose sur Ghaele, puis il reprend en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Les contrer conduit à la mort et la disparition. Tout le monde a oublié ce dieu, toi-même tu ne te souviens plus de son nom. Ses prêtres sont morts, les ruines de son temple se sont effacées. Il ne vit même plus à travers les mémoires.

Le couatl lève soudain la tête, comme semblant écouter quelque chose d'inaudible.

- J'ai déjà trop parlé. Le reste, vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même. Vous êtes forts. Vous avez le choix, profitez-en. Personne ne vous dictera votre voie si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

Comprenant qu'ils sont congédiés, les trois hommes repartent, marchant lentement et méditant sur ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. De retour dans leur grotte, c'est Ghaele qui parle le premier.

- Que faisons-nous?

Les deux autres ne répondent pas tout de suite, puis Sabad parle d'une voix hésitante.

- Continuons comme si de rien n'étais pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, beaucoup trop de choses sont en jeu.

- Dans ce cas-là, il est temps d'enlever un sceau supplémentaire.

Ghaele s'exécute et bientôt lui et Vaden sont au dessus de Sabad, tentant de calmer la douleur qui l'assaille. Vaden pousse un soupir de frustration.

- Je ne sais pas qui lui a mis ces sceaux, mais il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure quand je le retrouverai.

- Quand _on_ le retrouvera, corrige Ghaele distraitement.

Leur vie reprend, marquée par leurs entraînements de plus en plus durs. Sabad et Vaden sont maintenant arrivés au niveau de Ghaele, mais tous trois estiment qu'ils n'ont pas encore atteint leurs limites. Il ne reste qu'un sceau et ils ont convenu de l'enlever quand ils pourraient tous se servir du premier niveau d'incantation.

Au milieu du mois de février, tous trois estiment qu'ils sont proches de leurs limites. Il leur faut maintenant s'entraîner à se battre de concert, et pour cela il leur faut un adversaire valable.

- Inutile de chercher parmi les sorciers, fait Ghaele d'une voix catégorique. Une incantation bien placée suffirait à le battre.

- Je me refuse à risquer de tuer une créature magique, ajoute Vaden.

Sabad hausse les épaules.

- Dans ce cas-là, appelons un dieu.

Il rougit un peu devant les regards stupéfaits des deux autres.

- Bah quoi, on trouvera bien un dieu qui accepte de nous aider. Et puis Ghaele sait lancer des invocations du premier niveau, j'en suis au deuxième et Vaden au troisième. Avec son aide, nous progresserons sûrement.

- Ca me va, approuve Vaden. Il ne faut pas se tromper de dieu.

Ghaele acquiesce.

- Je vais prendre beaucoup de temps à appeler le dieu. Faites ce que vous voulez en attendant. Si vous voulez m'aider, ce sera plus facile à trois que tout seul.

- Comment faire pour réaliser une incantation à plusieurs? interroge Vaden. Nous ne pensons pas forcément aux mêmes mots pour la même chose.

- Je suppose qu'il faut lier nos esprits…dit Sabad en regardant Ghaele en quête d'une confirmation.

- Exact. Allons à l'extérieur, les dieux aiment bien voir les choses en grand.

Ils s'assoient en cercle sur la plate-forme, genoux contre genoux, puis ouvrent leurs esprits à leurs deux compagnons. Tout devient instinctif et leurs trois voix s'élèvent de concert. La voix rauque de Vaden, celle très grave de Ghaele et celle nettement plus jeune et plus aiguë de Sabad.

- Alors que la tempête s'annonce, alors que les premières victimes tombent, alors que les premières larmes coulent, entends le cri de ceux qui veulent lutter…

Les yeux fermés, ils énoncent les paroles telles qu'elles viennent dans leurs esprits reliés. Peu à peu l'air ambiant se réchauffe, le vent tourbillonne autour d'eux alors qu'ils sentent leurs magies s'agiter de plus en plus.

Les nuages s'amoncellent en dessous d'eux et soudain la gravité semble s'inverser. Il commence à pleuvoir à l'envers, l'eau s'élançant à toute vitesse vers le ciel. Le tonnerre gronde et les éclairs se mettent à frapper les pics qui dépassent, faisant voler d'énormes éclats de roche.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'incantation, transis par la pluie glacée qui les transperce, ils achèvent leur appel et ouvrent les yeux, espérant de tout cœur que leur appel a été entendu.

Ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'ils n'entendent plus rien, mais le bruit de l'orage frappe soudain leurs oreilles. La pluie tombe autour d'eux. Ils se regardent, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils ont déclenché, puis bondissent sur leur pied, sur la défensive.

La pluie semble prendre une forme vaguement humaine et soudain tout s'arrête.

- Vous m'avez appelé, mortels.

La voie est grondante et leur rappelle l'orage qui faisait rage un instant avant.

- Je vous ai entendus. Je vous aiderai.

Soulagés, ils acquiescent. Soudain, sans prévenir, la forme les attaque. Ghaele se met hors d'atteinte d'un bond, Sabad roule sur le côté et Vaden se jette dans le vide, invoquant rapidement ses ailes.

Il se déplace derrière la forme. Sabad s'envole à son tour et part vers le côté. Bientôt le dieu est encerclé. D'un même mouvement, ils appellent leurs armes et chargent à leur tour.

Pas une seule fois ils n'arrivent à atteindre le dieu, qui semble prendre plaisir à s'évanouir dans les airs chaque fois qu'ils le prennent en tenailles, les forçant ainsi à arrêter leur mouvement sous peine de se blesser entre eux. Peu à peu ils apprennent à coordonner leurs mouvements, à se déplacer toujours plus vite autant pour esquiver que pour attaquer.

Ils n'ont plus conscience du temps qui passe. Ils devraient être épuisés par l'invocation, pourtant seule compte leur prochaine attaque, leur prochain mouvement. Bientôt, ils se sentent assez sûrs d'eux et ajoutent leur magie dans la bataille, dessinant de longues traînées lumineuses dans le ciel. Leur adversaire commence à répliquer: ses sorts sont bien plus rapides et puissants. Bientôt Ghaele est blessé, puis Vaden. Ils sont obligés de se concentrer sur leur défense commune. Quand soudain, Sabad a une idée.

De toutes ses forces, il projette son esprit aux frontières de ceux de Vaden et de Ghaele, qui l'accueillent par réflexes. C'est ainsi, unis dans leurs pensées, qu'ils recommencent à se battre. Le dieu se fige soudain dans le ciel.

- STOP!

Ils s'immobilisent à leur tour.

- Détachez vos esprits. Apprenez à combattre par votre connaissance de vos alliés.

Non sans regrets, ils séparent leurs esprits, mais leur dieu se pose sur la plate-forme.

- Nous continuerons demain.

Alors seulement ils s'aperçoivent que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Leur lassitude les rattrape d'un coup et ils se posent sur la plate-forme, titubants de fatigue.

- Bonne nuit, fait le dieu d'un ton moqueur.

Ils se traînent jusqu'à leurs matelas, comprenant que toutes les journées qui vont suivre seront pareilles.

Le dieu ne leur fait pas de cadeaux, mais cela porte ses fruits. Bientôt ils sont capables d'anticiper les mouvements de leurs alliés et de leur adversaire. Puis il décide de compliquer les choses et se change en trois silhouettes distinctes, chacune dotée de ses propres attaques.

Encore plus tard, c'est face à dix adversaires qu'ils doivent faire face, puis face à vingt. Un mois après, c'est toute une armée qu'ils affrontent. A ce stade-là, il n'y a plus de victoire ou de défaite: il s'agit juste pour eux de rester en vie.

Un soir, le dieu vient leur parler.

- Mon temps ici touche à sa fin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été invoqué dans le monde réel, et j'ai beaucoup aimé vous entraîner.

- Merci de ton aide, dit Ghaele gravement.

- Avez-vous pris votre décision?

Ils se consultent du regard et voient leurs yeux briller de la même lueur.

- Je sais ce qu'est le rejet à cause de la différence, déclare Vaden. Bientôt je ne serais plus un lycanthrope, mais tous n'ont pas cette chance. Je souhaite aider du mieux que je peux.

- Je n'ai jamais pu contrôler ma vie, et maintenant que je le peux, je suis conscient du trésor auquel cela correspond, poursuit Sabad. J'aimerais que tous puissent goûter à ce bonheur.

- J'ai appris ici la confiance dans une autre personne que moi-même, termine Ghaele. Je suis conscient de la chance qui m'est offerte, et je ferais tout pour la saisir.

Le dieu les regarde et c'est ce qui semble être une flamme de joie qui s'allume dans ses yeux.

- J'en suis heureux, fit-il en inclinant la tête. Je vous aurai bien aidé plus longtemps. Encore merci de m'avoir choisi.

- C'est toi qui as répondu à notre appel, répond vivement Vaden. Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons choisi.

- Si un jour vous en avez assez de votre monde, je serais honoré de vous accueillir dans le mien.

Les trois compagnons s'aperçoivent que les bords du dieu s'effacent peu à peu et comprennent qu'il quitte ce monde.

- Vous êtes forts.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que le dieu disparaît. Ils se regardent, à nouveau seuls dans la nuit glacée. La lune presque ronde étincelle de tous ses feux au dessus d'eux.

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un nous a vu? demande Sabad.

- C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas discrets, dit Ghaele en riant un peu.

Leur magie aurait provoqué nombre de cataclysmes s'ils n'avaient pas été protégés par le dieu. Pendant plus d'un mois, les éclairs avaient illuminé le ciel jours et nuits. Sabad rejoint Ghaele dans son rire, mais Vaden ne les suit pas. Il regarde pensivement la lune.

- Elle sera pleine dans deux jours, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

- Peut-être que pour la première fois, un lycanthrope ne se transformera pas, fait Sabad d'un ton soudain très sérieux.

- Rentrons. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour une telle opération, poursuit Ghaele.

Ils vont s'installer à l'intérieur et Ghaele et Sabad plongent vers la magie de Vaden.

L'obscurité y a augmenté, sans doute à cause de la proximité de la Pleine Lune. Les deux hommes s'en approchent. Ils sont conscients qu'ils vont provoquer une douleur très vive. Sabad s'avance et plonge ses mains dans la magie obscure de Vaden, y injectant la sienne propre pour la purifier.

La magie noire se met aussitôt à pulser, se débattant pour échapper à ces mains entourées de lumière. Vaguement, Sabad et Ghaele sente leur compagnon se plier de douleur et Ghaele vient ajouter sa force à celle de Sabad pour accélérer la guérison.

Ils mettent malgré tout plus d'une demi-heure pour chasser la moindre trace d'obscurité. Prudents, ils font encore une fois le tour du cœur de Vaden. S'il reste même un tout petit peu d'esprit de loup, Vaden aura enduré toute cette douleur pour rien et ils devront recommencer. Après une ultime vérification, ils ressortent de son esprit et s'effondrent tous les trois, épuisés.

Ils se réveillent quelques heures plus tard en pleine forme. Vaden fait un large sourire, ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il sent.

- Guéri, je suis guéri…

Il répète ses mots comme une litanie, puis se met à remercier à toute vitesse ses compagnons.

- Le dernier sceau.

C'est Ghaele qui a parlé. Il plonge dans l'esprit de Sabad et brise le dernier sceau. Cette fois-ci, Sabad ne montre aucun signe de douleur et ils devinent qu'il est parti à la poursuite de celui qui a posé les sceaux. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il rouvre les yeux.

- Il va être temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Sa voix est chargée de colère, puis il se radoucit en voyant ses interlocuteurs. Sans raison précise, ils commencent à sourire tous les trois, puis à rire légèrement, avant de partir dans une véritable crise de fou rire.

Ils ont oublié leur douleur, seul compte le fait d'être ensembles, heureux et libres.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le mettre, j'espère que je n'ai rien modifié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Anais72

**_ Chapitre 10_**

Albus Dumbledore regarde les journaux étalés devant lui, autant moldus que sorciers. La disparition de Harry lui est presque sorti de la tête, il est pour l'instant très inquiet. Faits divers relatant des phénomènes étranges (orages inhabituels, lueurs dansantes pendant des nuits entières), inquiétude des sorciers (pics de magie indéterminée), tout cela l'inquiète au plus haut point. Il y voit une nouvelle manigance de Voldemort et craint le pouvoir obscur que le sorcier noir a bien pu déterrer.

Il sort de ses sombres pensées. Les élèves rentrent de vacances le soir même. Penser aux élèves lui rappelle Harry et il se demande où le jeune garçon a bien pu partir. Cela fait maintenant plus de neuf mois qu'ils le cherchent, en vain.

Soupirant encore une fois, il se lève et se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Il doit accueillir les élèves, faire bonne figure, comme toujours, les rassurer sur leur sécurité dans le château alors même que des futurs Mangemorts sont parmi les élèves… voir même Mangemorts tout court pour certains.

* * *

- Revenir à Poudlard? Tu es sûr? demande Vaden.

- C'est le directeur qui avait posé les sceaux. Et oui, je suis sûr. Après tout, ils n'ont aucune idée de mon nouveau pouvoir. En toute logique, je devrais vouloir devenir fort pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir avec, alors, fait Ghaele, légèrement triste.

- Si, si on trouve un moyen de te dissimuler, intervient vivement Sabad.

- Voyons voir… Un de nos buts reste de leur faire peur et de les laisser dans l'ignorance de notre véritable force.

- Je pourrais me changer en animal, suggère Ghaele.

- Rogue t'a déjà vu sous forme de loup, non? demande Vaden.

- Celui qui puait à trois mètres? Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je lui saute dessus.

- Un familier! s'écrie Sabad. Certains sorciers adoptent des familiers, je pourrais dire que tu es mon familier qui m'a aidé à survivre après mon évasion.

- Pas besoin de préciser la fin, fait Ghaele. Je suis ton familier et donc je dois rester près de toi, point. 

- C'est la rentrée ce soir, tu veux faire un gros scandale ou bien une entrée discrète?

Sabad fait un grand sourire machiavélique.

- Est-il besoin de poser la question? Surtout avec ta nouvelle tête, Vaden, on ne va vraiment pas passer inaperçus.

- Ma nouvelle tête?

- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir depuis ta guérison?

Perplexe, Vaden fait apparaître un miroir et pousse un cri de surprise.

- Bien, fait Ghaele en posant un bras sur ses épaules, je dirais que maintenant tu fais vraiment tes trente-six ans, voire moins de trente-six ans.

Vaden se détaille, incrédule. Ses éternelles cernes ont disparues, ainsi que ses rides, ses cheveux ont retrouvé une couleur châtain, ses yeux ont gagné une nouvelle lueur: il a vraiment l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeune.

- Pas besoin qu'ils ne le sachent non plus, dit tout de même Vaden d'un ton décidé. Ca attirerait trop l'attention sur nous. Enfin, pas _trop_… plus que nécessaire.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils mettent au point les derniers détails, puis Sabad finit par hausser les épaules.

- De toute manière, si on manœuvre assez bien, personne n'osera plus poser de questions.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt? Ca risque d'être dur, de tous les revoir…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Et puis, vous serez là, non?

- Bien. Vous savez comment faire le cercle d'ombre? Je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper sous forme de loup.

- Invocation d'un monde d'ombre, non? Et tu demandes à te déplacer instantanément.

- Exact, petit Sabad. Sauf que tu peux raccourcir l'invocation jusqu'à ne pas parler, car tu sais exactement ce que tu veux. Bien, on y va?

- C'est super, on va arriver en plein milieu du repas, dit Vaden avec un grand sourire. Parfait pour provoquer un gros scandale. 

- Sans compter que je vais demander à changer de maison, je ne crois pas avoir encore ma place à Gryffondor.

Ghaele se change en un énorme loup noir et se colle contre les jambes de Sabad, frottant sa tête contre son mollet.

- Hé! Arrêtes ça, ça chatouille!

En toute réponse, le loup pousse un petit jappement moqueur.

- J'y pense, on ne pourra pas l'appeler Ghaele sous sa forme de loup… fait Vaden.

Le loup les regarde et ils ont la perception du nom en même temps.

- Ok, va pour Sharn, abdique Sabad. Mais avant, nous avons un appel à lancer…

Ils se mettent en cercle et lancent un appel mental, destiné à ceux qu'ils appellent les Errants. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre. Ceux qui veulent venir les retrouveront sans trop de difficultés.

Ils se rapprochent tous les trois et Sabad invoque le cercle d'ombre. En mois de dix secondes, ils sont devant les grilles de Poudlard, qu'ils franchissent d'un pas rapide. En chemin, Vaden invoque une cape dans laquelle il s'entoure, rendant indiscernables ses traits. Sabad fais un petit sourire moqueur et l'imite avant de poursuivre sa route, suivit de près par le loup et l'encapuchonné. Il arrive devant les portes du château et y pénètre, renvoyant au fond de son esprit la foule de souvenirs qui affleure.

Il parvient devant les portes de la Grande Salle, closes. Tous les élèves son probablement en train de manger. Il fait un grand sourire sous sa cape et ouvre les portes d'un coup puissant sur les deux battants.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarde les élèves rassemblés en face de lui. L'hostilité entre les maisons s'est encore accrue et il désespère de voir un jour Poudlard unie comme elle l'était à ses débuts. Il redresse soudain la tête. Il a l'impression que quelque chose d'important va se produire.

Avec un fracas énorme, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, rebondissant contre le mur avant de s'immobiliser. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tiennent dans l'encadrement. Instantanément, il a bondi, baguette brandie, ainsi que tous les professeurs.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la question, la silhouette s'avance de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter. Le directeur répète sa question.

- Comment cela, vous ne me reconnaissez pas? 

Cette voix… elle lui rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui? L'étranger a un petit rire narquois.

- Non, visiblement, vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

Et, d'un geste théâtral, il enlève la cape qui l'enveloppe. Les cris fusent aussitôt dans toute la Grande Salle.

- Merlin! Harry!

* * *

Sabad fait un fin sourire, à peine visible sur ses lèvres minces. Ainsi, ils l'ont reconnu. Mais bon, il est venu embêter le directeur, alors autant commencer tout de suite.

- Mr Potter, monsieur le directeur. Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, que je sache.

Le directeur pâlit, puis rougit comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque.

- Très bien, Mr Potter. Et qui est votre mystérieux compagnon?

- Il n'est pas mystérieux du tout. Enlève ta cape.

Vaden s'exécute et ricane intérieurement en voyant leur air choqué devant son rajeunissement.

- Mr Lupin! Quelle bonne surprise.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Joignez-vous donc à nous, pendant que Mr Potter ira manger à sa table. J'aimerais bien avoir une discussion avec vous deux.

- Désolé, professeur, répond Sabad. Mais j'aimerais être réparti à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, on aurait pu jurer que le directeur vient de s'étrangler avec sa barbe. Minerva McGonagall se lève à toute vitesse.

- Voyons, Mr Potter, il n'est pas possible d'être réparti deux fois.

- Si, réplique tranquillement Sabad. Dans le rare cas où un évènement brutal a pu changer quelqu'un au plus profond de lui. Je pense que ces derniers mois ont contenu largement assez d'évènements.

- Bien. Minerva, si vous voulez bien chercher le Choixpeau. Bien que je pense que les craintes de Mr Potter sont injustifiées, il est de mon devoir de directeur d'accepter sa requête.

Les élèves avaient suivi l'échange, croyant rêver. Potter et le directeur qui se parlent ainsi, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et Potter qui demande à changer de maison! Minerva se lève et part chercher le Choixpeau, encore sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle le tend à Harry sans un mot.

Il s'en coiffe délicatement, mais avant que le Choixpeau n'ait le temps de commencer à parler, le directeur reprend la parole.

- Je souhaiterai que le Choixpeau fasse son analyse à voix haute.

Le silence est incroyable. La déchirure qui sert de bouche au Choixpeau s'ouvre en grand alors que Sabad tente de tuer le directeur avec ses yeux et se retient de lui lancer une incantation. La main de Vaden sur son bras le calme un peu alors que le Choixpeau commence à parler.

- Vous êtes le directeur et je dois obéir, mais il n'empêche que je n'approuve pas cela. Les Fondateurs en seraient désolés. 

Le Choixpeau fait silence, sans doute dans le but de faire attendre les élèves et le directeur.

- Voyons, Harry… ah non, tu portes un autre nom maintenant. Oui, oui… et la signification te correspond bien.

Sabad sourit intérieurement. Le Choixpeau s'arrange pour répondre à la directive de Dumbledore sans pour autant donner trop de renseignements.

- Oh, mais que vois-je… je comprends très bien ton envie de changer de maison, ta place n'est certainement plus à Gryffondor. Oui… ah!

Le cri soudain du Choixpeau en surprend plus d'un. Il se met à parler à toute vitesse, sans tenir compte des regards incrédules qui le fixent.

- C'est toi! Je te reconnais enfin! Dis-moi, où sont les deux autres?

Sabad désigne Vaden d'une main.

- L'autre se cache. Il viendra tout à l'heure.

- Oui! Vous êtes vraiment trois! Et je pense que vous avez déjà pris votre décision, non? Sinon tu ne serais pas ici! Oui, oui, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir reconnu. J'espère que tu atteindras ton but… Bien, si tu fais partie de leur ensemble, il n'y a qu'un endroit où tu puisses aller! C'est celui des …. HERITIERS!

Le dernier mot retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle silencieuse. Héritiers? Héritier de quoi? Plusieurs tournent leur regard vers le directeur. Il est pâle comme la mort derrière sa barbe. C'est d'une voix défaillante qu'il parle.

- Bien, Mr Potter, votre table devrait bientôt apparaître.

Sabad ôte le Choixpeau et le rend délicatement à McGonagall, qui est trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il se dirige tranquillement vers un coin de la salle, suivi de près par Vaden qui a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Alors qu'ils arrivent près de la table des professeurs, une table ronde apparaît, assez grande pour accueillir trois ou quatre personnes. Sabad s'installe, puis relève la tête.

- Ramènes-toi, Sharn! J'ai faim.

Alors que tout le monde se demande à qui il parle, un énorme loup noir sort de l'ombre de la porte et se dirige tranquillement vers le coin où sont déjà attablés Vaden et Sabad, ignorant superbement les regards de stupeur et d'effroi braqués sur lui.

- Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas garder un loup avec vous!

- Professeur, ce loup est mon familier. Il n'attaquera personne tant que personne ne l'attaque.

La discussion se poursuit, houleuse, puis Dumbledore finit par abdiquer quand Sabad jette une remarque insidieuse dans la conversation (« C'est vrai que vous êtes très bien placé pour me protéger en m'empêchant le plus possible d'avancer»).

La main de Vaden sur son bras le ramène à la réalité et il se rassoit, alors qu'il n'était même pas conscient de s'être levé.

- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Ca va. C'est normal.

- Moui.

Les plats apparaissent devant eux et ils commencent à manger. Ils ont l'air détendus et inconscients de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, alors qu'en réalité ils surveillent très attentivement la Grande Salle.

- Regarde Rogue, souffle soudain Vaden.

Sabad s'exécute discrètement. Rogue les dévore des yeux, comme ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voit. Sabad finit par relever la tête plus franchement et le regarde droit dans les yeux. En quelques instants, le sombre professeur détourne le regard, vaincu.

Vaden sort sa baguette et décrit un cercle autour d'eux, les isolant dans une bulle de silence. Sabad prend aussitôt la parole.

- C'est quoi les héritiers?

- Ceux qui ne peuvent être placés dans aucune maison car ils correspondent aux quatre. Je crois que les derniers remontent à l'année 1689, ils étaient deux.

- Comment ça se fait que j'ai été placé là?

- Ton pouvoir a forci, et ton caractère aussi. A mon avis, le Choixpeau a été aussi été influencé par ton statut de légende.

Vaden avait terminé d'un ton moqueur, mais le regard pensif de Sabad le fit arrêter de rire.

- Le couatl avait bien dit que plusieurs changeurs avaient existé avant nous?

- Oui. Tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir des appartements privés. Ils ne s'ouvrent que quand un Héritier est dans l'école.

- C'est bien, comme ça tu pourras rester avec moi. J'irai voir Rogue discrètement après.

Vaden manque de s'étrangler.

- Comment? Pourquoi?

- Je l'ai observé pendant que le Choixpeau parlait. Ses yeux se sont presque exorbités quand il a mentionné les Trois. A mon avis il sait quelque chose.

Sharn relève le museau et effleure leur esprit.

**­- Quelqu'un de solitaire, que la vie a brisé.**

- Rogue? Un Errant?

Vaden et Sabad ne croient pas ce que le loup leur affirme.

- Attends, Ghaele, tu ne le connais pas, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça.

Le loup semble hausser les épaules.

**- On peut se dépêcher de partir?**

Les deux humains hochent la tête et se dépêchent de terminer le repas. La Grande Salle se vide rapidement alors qu'ils finissent, les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs. Une fois la salle vide, Dumbledore s'approche de leur table et Vaden annule le sort de silence alors que Sabad se renverse dans sa chaise, les yeux à moitié fermés, repu.

- Mr Potter, votre baguette.

Sabad attrape la baguette qu'il lui lance sans même ouvrir les yeux et se met à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- Tu m'as manqué, malgré ta naissance.

Comme en réponse, la baguette se met à provoquer des étincelles multicolores. Satisfait, Sabad la range dans la manche de sa chemise, se promettant de confectionner un étui dès qu'il en aurait le temps.

- Vous allez avoir du mal à rattraper les cours.

- Remus pourra m'aider. C'est un très bon professeur, répond Sabad, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Où étiez-vous ces derniers mois?

Sabad ouvre les yeux en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Vous aviez dit que j'étais parti m'entraîner, n'est-ce pas? Prenez cela comme une réponse.

Dumbledore cligne des yeux, surpris que Harry sache ce qu'il s'était passé sans avoir été là.

- Vous pourrez récupérer vos affaires. Nous les avons amenées à Poudlard après votre… disparition.

- Très bien. Où sont-elles?

- Le professeur Rogue va vous conduire.

- Pourquoi Rogue? crache presque Sabad.

- Le _professeur_ Rogue, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, allons-y alors, interrompt Vaden d'un ton dur.

Il se lève, rapidement imité par Sharn, puis par Sabad, et se dirige vers son ancien collègue.

- A ce qu'il paraît, tu dois nous conduire chercher les affaires de Harry.

Rogue acquiesce sans un sourire et tourne les talons. Sabad et Vaden lui emboîtent le pas, suivis de près par Sharn qui marche parfaitement silencieusement.

Ils arrivent devant une porte de bois que Rogue ouvre d'un mouvement de baguette. Vaden entre seul, prononce une formule et ressort, la valise flottant devant lui, le balai de Harry dans la main gauche.

- Venez avec nous, intime Sabad à voix basse.

Rogue acquiesce à nouveau et les suit. C'est Sharn qui marche en tête, semblant suivre son instinct pour avancer. Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivent devant une porte de métal dans un couloir désert. Une porte de métal… suivant une impulsion soudaine, Sabad s'approche et dessine le même motif que à l'entrée de la Grotte de la Mémoire.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre et le loup entre, suivit par les trois hommes. La porte se referme derrière eux.

Ils sont dans un grand salon lumineux. Aucun tableau sur les murs, aucune décoration. Les meubles sont poussiéreux et Vaden relâche la valise avant de se mettre à tout nettoyerà grands sortilèges de Recurvite. Au bout de quelques sorts, Rogue sort sa propre baguette et l'aide. Le loup se couche sur le tapis à peu près propre, Sabad et Vaden s'asseyent sur le canapé et Rogue sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

- Que savez-vous des Trois? demande Sabad en regardant le plafond, parfaitement nu.

Rogue sursaute, surprit par la soudaineté de la question.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Ne jouez pas, professeur. Nous avons très bien vu votre réaction.

Rogue assemble ses doigts sous son menton.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé, n'est-ce pas? 

Le silence le confirme dans ses soupçons.

- Alors que j'étais encore étudiant à Poudlard, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Au début je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'hallucinations. Il y avait toujours trois personnes dans ces rêves, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à distinguer leurs traits. Je savais juste qu'ils m'appelleraient s'ils le souhaitaient et j'étais prêt à leur répondre. Les rêves se sont ensuite arrêtés, et je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas qu'une illusion, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un appel ce soir. Cela venait du plus profond de moi, comme si quelque chose qui avait toujours été là s'était réveillé. Quelques minutes après, vous rentriez dans la Grande Salle et le Choixpeau vous désignait comme Héritier, premier depuis trois siècles. Quand il a demandé qui étaient vos deux compagnons, j'ai compris.

Sabad ne répond pas. Ainsi, c'est par des rêves que les Errants apprennent ce qu'ils sont.

- Comment se porte Voldemort ces derniers temps? demande Vaden.

Rogue pâlit de colère. Il sursaute quand une troisième voix intervient.

- Ne vous fâchez pas. Vous savez qui nous sommes. Nous avons besoin de connaître nos ennemis.

Se retournant, le professeur de potions voit un troisième homme à la place du loup, appuyé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Il essaie de former une armée. Beaucoup de Mangemorts ne sont pas revenus dans ses rangs et ce sont ses premières cibles. Je suis moi-même retourné espionner, mais je risque d'être découvert à tout moment.

Sabad se penche en avant sur son siège.

- Professeur, vous avez toujours détesté Harry Potter et cela ne va pas changer maintenant. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être pardonnées. Je vous en veux pour les cours de l'année dernière et les vexations depuis cinq ans, mais je suis conscient que j'étais régulièrement fautif aussi. Vous allez être le premier résident de Poudlard à connaître mon nom: je suis Sabad et je compte tenir mon rôle. Si nous avons appelé les Errants, c'est parce que notre choix est fait.

Rogue regarde avec stupeur le jeune garçon. C'est vraiment Harry Potter? Le jeune gosse impertinent? Non, c'est maintenant un Changeur. Il a énormément grandi depuis l'année dernière. Il incline légèrement la tête.

- Je ne répèterai pas votre nom. J'ai espéré que les Changeurs fassent le bon choix, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que cela puisse être vous. Je continuerai à détester Harry Potter, il n'en sera peut-être pas de même pour Sabad.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, répond Sabad d'un ton narquois. Evitez tout de même de me mettre trop de retenues, j'aurai autre chose à faire de mes soirées.

Rogue laisse un tout petit sourire passer ses lèvres. Ils sont bien tels que les rêves les décrivent: capable de ramener l'espoir d'un monde meilleur aux gens les plus brisés.

- Vous comptez vaincre Voldemort?

C'est Vaden qui répond.

- Mettre une claque à Voldemort, mais aussi à Dumbledore. Nous avons la rancune tenace.

- Je serai là.

Il s'apprête à repartir, mais s'interrompt.

- Je suppose que le directeur vous mettra en cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Il voudra aussi tout connaître sur vous. Bonne chance.

Sans attendre de réponse, il repart, inconscient des sourires amusés qui fleurissent sur les visages des trois hommes.

- Il est vraiment étrange, fait remarquer Ghaele.

- Oui, je ne le connaissais pas du tout comme ça.

- Comment nous allons nous organiser, pour les Errants? demande Sabad. Ils voudront nous rejoindre ici.

- Je peux m'en occuper, propose Vaden. Je n'aurai pas de cours à suivre.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien venir avec toi, fait Ghaele, du moins au début. Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous apprenez la magie.

- Pas de problème. Je vais méditer un peu, bonne nuit. Il faut aussi que je sache les différences que mon entraînement a provoquées avec ma baguette.

Les autres approuvent et ils s'enfoncent tous les trois en transe, attendant le lendemain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 Chapitre 11

Le lendemain, Sabad se rend dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Vaden et de Sharn. Il n'ose pas l'avouer, mais au fond de lui il craint un peu cette journée, et plus particulièrement de revoir Ron et Hermione. Il s'attable et prend rapidement son petit déjeuner. Dans un sens, c'est tout de même pratique d'avoir une table uniquement pour lui et Vaden. L'ancien lycanthrope respecte d'ailleurs son silence, semblant savoir à quoi il pense précisément.

- Bonne chance, murmure-t-il alors que Sabad se lève pour récupérer son emploi du temps.

Sabad lui fait un petit sourire puis se dirige vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore lui remet son horaire sans un mot. Jetant un coup d'œil, il voit que Rogue a raison : il est bien avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pour la plupart de ses cours, en dehors de la Botanique avec les Serdaigle.

Il rit un peu en songeant qu'il n'a jamais eu le résultat de ses BUSEs et qu'il n'a jamais choisi ce qu'il continue à étudier. Visiblement, toutes les matières, sauf l'Histoire de la Magie et la Divination. Comme si avoir deux cours supplémentaires suffirait à l'épuiser.

Il se dirige tranquillement vers le cachot de Potions. Il porte un jean et une chemise, n'ayant aucune intention de remettre l'uniforme de Poudlard, horriblement inconfortable et très peu pratique pour les combats. Rogue passe devant lui pour préparer son cours sans sembler le remarquer. Sabad se met à gratter distraitement la tête de Sharn.

Quelques minutes après, il est devant les cachots, soulagé que sa mémoire ne lui ait pas fait défaut. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Des bruits de pas retentissent dans le couloir. Un groupe d'élèves arrive.

Ce sont les Serpentard, menés par Malefoy. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Le Serpentard ouvre aussitôt les hostilités.

- Alors, le petit pote Potter est enfin de retour ? Tu n'étais pas trop seul ? J'ai remarqué que tes poteaux étaient restés à Poudlard. Ils doivent sûrement se sentir mis à l'écart, non ?

- Il est certain que tu sais ce que signifie être mis à l'écart, répond Sabad d'une voix dangereusement calme. Depuis combien de temps supplies-tu ton père de t'emmener à une réunion de Mangemorts ?

Malefoy pâlit.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai choisi le camp des vainqueurs.

Sabad fait un sourire mystérieux.

- Mais moi aussi, petit serpent.

Il sent Sharn, encore une fois caché dans l'ombre, s'agiter et envoie une onde mentale lui intimant de se tenir tranquille. Seul un petit rire lui répond et il ferme les yeux un instant, craignant le pire.

- Oh, tu montres déjà ta faiblesse ? Tu t'es ramolli. Tous les Gryffondor s'abrutissent-ils avec l'âge ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, je ne suis plus un Gryffondor. Par ailleurs, il se trouve que j'essaie de calmer mon loup, qui n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte.

Malefoy se met à pâlir à une vitesse incroyable et recule précipitamment quand un grondement sourd sort de l'ombre.

- Potter ! Vous menacez un élève ? Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Comme je l'ai déjà si bien dit à Malefoy, je ne suis plus à Gryffondor. Sharn, arrête tes bêtises, j'ai cours. Sinon la prochaine fois je te laisse dans l'appartement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, enfermes-la ta bête ! Elle est atteinte de folie, c'est ça ? Et bientôt tu la rejoindras à l'asile !

- SHARN, NON !

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. En un bond, Sharn est sorti de l'ombre et a plaqué Malefoy au sol, montrant dangereusement ses crocs. Sabad s'approche et lui pose une main sur la tête, tout en se penchant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Arrête tes conneries ! J'ai pas besoin de me faire expulser pour meurtre sur un élève.**

**- C'est lui dont tu parlais ? Il correspond bien à la description que tu m'avais faite.**

**- Sharn !**

A regrets, le loup se recule de Malefoy qui se relève difficilement, pâle comme la mort.

- Tu me paieras ça, Potter.

- N'use pas de menaces, Malefoy. Tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir tenir ton engagement.

- Il suffit !

La voix de Rogue est trop calme pour ne pas être dangereuse. Il désigne la porte.

- Rentrez. Et pas un bruit.

Du coin de l'œil, Sabad voit Ron et Hermione. Ainsi, ils ont assisté à la scène, sans intervenir. A l'intérieur, Hermione essaie de s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il la renvoie d'un coup d'œil. Malefoy reprend la parole, visiblement décidé à se venger.

- Monsieur, Potter n'a pas ses affaires.

- J'ai des yeux, Mr Malefoy, j'avais remarqué. Potter, pour cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, vous vous servirez du matériel commun. Je veux que vous ayez votre matériel la prochaine fois.

Le cours de potions se déroule plutôt calmement. Rogue lance les piques habituelles à Harry, faisant de temps en temps grogner Sharn. Le loup se sert d'ailleurs de sa mémoire extraordinaire pour indiquer à Sabad quelles sont les potions : certaines sont vieilles comme le monde et il s'en souvient donc. De plus, le livre que Sabad a pris dans l'armoire contient des informations manuscrites qui lui sont très utiles.

Bien évidemment, il récupère un zéro malgré tout, mais cela ne le gêne pas. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin du moindre diplôme. Au moins il a réussi sa potion, du moins d'après le regard approbateur que Rogue lui a discrètement lancé.

Il enchaîne sur la métamorphose, qui se passe tout aussi bien. A la fin des deux heures, il sent une main qui le retient alors qu'il va manger. Lentement, il se retourne. C'est Hermione, comme il l'avait pressenti. Ron est derrière elle, mal à l'aise.

- Harry… où étais-tu ? On avait peur pour toi, tu sais. On a besoin de toi.

- Et vous, où étiez-vous quand j'avais besoin de vous ?

Hermione ne répond pas, se tortillant sur place.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti de Gryffondor ? On ne pourra plus se voir.

- Le Choixpeau l'a dit : je n'avais plus ma place à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, combien de temps as-tu passé à la Bibliothèque pour savoir qui étaient les héritiers ?

- Enfin, Harry, intervient Ron, on voulait savoir, c'est tout. Tu as disparu pendant presque un an ! Et maintenant, tu n'es plus du tout le même. Pourquoi tu parles comme ça au directeur ? Il ne t'a rien fait.

Sabad pousse un énorme soupir. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de revenir à Poudlard.

- Rien fait ? Il m'a fait bien plus de choses que vous ne le soupçonnez. Quand à savoir pourquoi j'ai changé, sachez que je considère que c'est de votre faute. Vous auriez pu l'empêcher si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu. Passez une bonne journée.

Il s'éloigne aussitôt, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Cette conversation l'a énervé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se dirige rapidement vers la Grande Salle et va rejoindre Vaden, déjà attablé.

- Bonne matinée ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, pas mal.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, Sabad installe le sort de silence.

- Quelque chose t'a énervé, fait remarquer Vaden en se servant du ragoût.

- Y a-t-il possibilité d'avoir de la viande crue ? demande Sabad à voix haute.

Aussitôt un plat se matérialise, recouvert de morceaux de viande crue.

**- Hé, je te rappelle qu'à la base je suis un humain !**

**- Oui, mais pour l'instant tu es un loup. Ce serait louche, un carnivore qui mange du soufflé aux légumes.**

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée.

- De revenir ?

- Ouais.

Vaden se tait.

-** On peut encore repartir.**

**- Pas avant d'avoir trouvé si les Héritiers étaient effectivement des changeurs.**

**- Ca m'aura tout de même permis de découvrir comment vous faites de la magie. C'est très intéressant, mais pas très puissant.**

Ils sourient tous les trois à cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une notion un peu déformée de la puissance.

- Ca va, les cours ne devaient pas être trop durs.

- Oh, je crois que McGonagall était sur le point de s'évanouir. J'ai réussi du premier coup l'exercice qu'elle avait demandé, alors que j'étais censé ne pas avoir fait de magie depuis dix mois. Il faudra que je fasse plus attention la prochaine fois.

- Des ennuis avec les élèves, alors ?

- Malefoy s'est fait écraser par un loup en colère. Ron et Hermione veulent que je retourne avec eux.

- Tu veux repartir à Gryffondor ?

- Non. C'est avec vous que je reste.

- Le directeur m'a parlé ce matin, fait Vaden pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Oh, il m'a demandé ce que nous avions fait et j'ai répondu que ça ne les regardait pas. Après il a tenté de se servir de la Legilimancie et j'ai repoussé son assaut. J'ai pensé à quelque chose avec Rogue…

-** De quoi ? **intervient Sharn.

- Il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix _et_ des Mangemorts. L'espion idéal, si on arrive à le convaincre de nous donner les renseignements qu'il nous faut.

- **L'Ordre du Phénix** ? demande Sharn.

- Ah, oui, tu n'es pas au courant. L'Ordre du Phénix a été fondé lors de la première guerre par Dumbledore. Les parents de Sabad en faisaient partie, ainsi que tous les autres Maraudeurs mais aussi beaucoup d'autres personnes. Avant le retour officiel de Voldemort, ils s'occupaient d'espionner des Mangemorts connus, de protéger certains objets comme la Prophétie, etc. J'ai une autre nouvelle qui devrait te plaire, Sabad. Il va y avoir un tournoi de duel dans l'école d'ici la fin de l'année.

Sabad joue un peu avec la nourriture dans son assiette, songeur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y participe. Je ne compte pas révéler ma maîtrise de la magie.

-** Tu pourrais le faire de manière à ce que seuls les Errants te reconnaissent. Si j'ai bien compris le principe, ils n'ont jamais dit à personne quoi que ce soit.**

- Je te vois bien gagner le tournoi en te contentant d'éviter tous les coups, ajoute Vaden en riant. La plupart des élèves sont bien trop lents pour t'atteindre.

- Bon, en attendant, quand arrivent les autres errants ? Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent.

**- A tout et à n'importe quoi. **

- Il va falloir que tu retournes en cours, Sabad. Et rentres tôt, ce soir, il faut que tu visites nos appartements.

Grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Sabad se fait attraper le poignet par la mâchoire de Sharn qui le traîne vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle sous le regard amusé de Vaden.

Il redresse soudain la tête. Il a senti quelque chose approcher, un peu comme quand Rogue les regarde. Un autre Errant ? Il se lève et marche vers la sortie de la Salle, où il intercepte une personne qui s'apprête à entrer.

- Pas ici. Suivez-moi.

Sans un mot, l'ombre acquiesce. En un coup d'œil, Vaden remarque qu'il y en a deux autres et entraîne tout le monde vers leurs appartements, le seul endroit à leur avis qui soit totalement sûr. Il pousse la porte après avoir tracé la rune et ne relâche son compagnon qu'une fois que tous les trois sont à l'intérieur.

- Désolé, je préférai que personne ne vous voie.

Il prend la peine d'observer ses interlocuteurs, tout en remarquant qu'eux aussi le détaillent. L'un des trois est un gigantesque Noir, qui doit presque atteindre les deux mètres de haut. En plus d'être une montagne de muscles, il dégage une aura assez forte pour que Vaden comprenne qu'il est aussi très puissant magiquement.

Le second, celui à qui il avait attrapé le poignet, est un homme assez bronzé aux cheveux gris de fer, avec des lunettes teintées sur le nez qui dissimulent légèrement son œil droit, recouvert par une cicatrice sans doute due à un coup d'épée. Il porte un long paquet enveloppé dans du papier, que Vaden devine contenir son arme.

Le troisième est sans nul doute le plus étrange. Il a la peau très sombre et porte une tunique noire, ce qui lui apporte une grande facilité à se cacher dans l'ombre. En fait, tout est noir chez lui, même son aura. Les seules touches de blanc sont ses cheveux, couleur de neige, et ses yeux d'argent. Avec stupeur, Vaden reconnaît un elfe noir, une race normalement foncièrement maléfique. Mais bon, il est bien un ancien loup-garou.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, fait-il en leur désignant des fauteuils, après que lui-même se soit installé.

- C'est vous qui avez appelé ? demande l'elfe avec un accent épouvantable.

Vaden fait un petit sourire avant de lancer un sort qui faciliterait la compréhension.

- Oui, c'est moi. Avec mes deux autres compagnons.

- Vous êtes vraiment trois ? demande l'homme bronzé avec un accent incrédule.

Vaden fait un vague geste de la main.

- Les deux autres sont en cours. Nous ne voulons pas griller notre couverture tout de suite. Ils reviendront en fin d'après-midi. Puis-je savoir vos noms ?

- Deren Tarn, répond l'elfe. J'ai d'autres noms, mais je les ai abandonnés.

Vaden incline la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Carl, ajoute le noir.

- Orion, termine le troisième homme. Quand vous dites que les deux autres sont en cours, vous voulez dire…

- L'un d'entre nous n'a que seize ans. Mais il en a assez vu pour toute une vie. Le second l'accompagne parce que c'est la première fois qu'il vient dans une école. Je suis Vaden.

- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? demande Deren, les yeux brûlants.

Vaden regarde le plafond pensivement.

- D'autres Errants vont sans doute arriver. Nous cherchons à rester discrets pour le moment. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes de place pour loger tout le monde ici, du moins au début, mais nous préfèrerions que le moins de gens possibles soient au courant.

Carl hoche la tête.

- J'ai été portier pendant longtemps. Cela ne me gêne pas de l'être pour vous.

- Merci.

Carl fait un grand sourire, puis se lève.

- Je vais à l'entrée de l'école. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent arriver directement à l'intérieur, je les conduirai ici.

- Attends une seconde.

Vaden croise son regard, puis lui transmet ses souvenirs du château.

- Pour éviter que tu ne te perdes.

- Merci.

Sur ces mots, Carl se dirige vers la sortie et disparaît.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demande Orion, du premier abord le plus réfléchi des trois nouveaux Errants.

Vaden réfléchit un peu.

- Commencer par Voldemort, puis faire bouger les sorciers en abattant Dumbledore si possible.

- Qui sont Voldemort et Dumbledore ? demande Deren d'un air perplexe.

- Voldemort est un mage noir, abattu par Harry Potter il y a quinze ans mais de retour aujourd'hui. Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école et un ennemi direct de Voldemort, répond Orion à sa place. C'est bien cela ?

- Exact, répond Vaden en souriant. Mais ne les mentionnez pas trop devant le plus jeune, il a tendance à se mettre très vite en colère lorsque quelqu'un parle d'eux.

La conversation se poursuit le reste de l'après-midi, interrompue uniquement lorsque l'elfe noir, Deren, se lève.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je vais rejoindre l'autre. Carl, je crois ?

D'un simple regard, Vaden lui transmet sa mémoire et l'elfe le remercie avant de partir à son tour.

Le soir, Vaden commence à s'impatienter. Carl, Deren et Orion sont de retour, mais pas Sabad et Sharn. C'est alors qu'ils entendent des éclats de voix dans le couloir et aperçoivent Sabad qui ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, visiblement fou de rage, suivi par un Sharn à l'air inquiet.

Le loup se jette contre la porte pour la refermer, puis reprend forme humaine.

- Ca suffit, Sabad !

Ledit Sabad se retourne vers lui, les yeux brûlants.

- Qu'est-ce qui suffit ? Les injures ? Les attaques mentales ? Les trahisons ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de tous les…

- STOP !

Ghaele pousse un simple cri, et le temps semble se figer.

- Oui, tu peux les blesser. Tu peux même les tuer. Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de le faire maintenant ?

Sabad lui jette un regard noir, puis regarde autour de lui. Son regard ne s'attarde pas sur les étrangers, mais plutôt sur les portes derrière.

- Je vais méditer.

Puis il traverse la pièce comme un ouragan, prenant une des trois portes qui partent de la salle. Vaden lève un sourcil interrogateur vers Ghaele.

- Il en faut beaucoup pour le mettre tellement en colère…

Ghaele soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de Vaden. Il regarde les étrangers.

- Des Errants, je suppose ?

- Oui. Carl, Orion et Deren, répond Vaden en les désignant tour à tour.

- Je crois que le directeur vient de faire une très grave erreur en ne surveillant pas ses arrières…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Ghaele soupire encore une fois, puis commence à raconter.

_Sabad et Sharn marchaient dans le couloir. Ils étaient rentrés plus tard que prévus car Sabad voulait faire des recherches sur les Errants, pour voir si le secret était aussi bien gardé qu'il le paraissait. Après quatre heures de recherche sans résultats, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : aucun Errant n'avait jamais informé qui que ce soit de sa condition._

_Ils se levèrent tous deux pour retourner à leur appartement. Au croisement de deux couloirs, Sharn lui avait soudain immobilisé le poignet pour lui dire d'attendre et d'écouter. Sabad s'était exécuté. Trois voix parlaient, venant d'une petite pièce voisine. Avec stupeur, Sabad reconnut celles de McGonagall, de Dumbledore et… d'Hermione. C'était le directeur qui parlait pour le moment._

_- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, Miss Granger, mais il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence. Est-il votre ami, oui ou non ?_

_Hermione semblait mal à l'aise._

_- Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il nous en veut, Professeur._

_La voix de McGonagall intervint alors._

_- Voyons, Albus, s'il était vraiment battu, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il en veuille à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley._

_- Hé bien, faites-lui oublier cet incident. A défaut de savoir où il était, apprenez au moins d'où vient ce loup. Il me paraît trop intelligent pour un familier, c'est comme s'il comprenait ce qu'on lui dit._

_A ce stade, Sabad tremblait contre le mur. Encore une fois, il était trahi par Hermione et Ron. Ils prétendaient être ses amis, et pourtant ils avaient ordre de l'espionner. Mais le coup final n'était pas encore arrivé._

_- Miss Granger, cela fait presque un an que vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous en avez beaucoup appris pendant ce temps. S'il ne veut pas parler, forcez-le._

_Presque un an ? Presque un an, alors qu'ils râlaient quotidiennement de ne pas avoir été admis dans l'Ordre ! Tremblant de plus en plus, ce ne furent que les mâchoires de Sharn sur son poignet qui l'empêchèrent de leur lancer une incantation, là, contenant toute sa colère. La voix de Dumbledore reprit._

_- De plus, ce que vous m'apprenez sur ses capacités en cours m'inquiète. Où aurait-il pu développer sa puissance magique ? S'il avait fait de la magie, nous l'aurions su, j'ai pris mes précautions pour cela. Il doit vaincre Voldemort, et je n'ai trouvé qu'un moyen pour y parvenir. Ce garçon n'aura jamais une puissance magique capable de rivaliser avec celle de Tom._

_Sabad sentit un sourire de colère étirer ses lèvres. Il avait probablement _déjà_ plus de puissance que Voldemort._

_- Albus, cela fait des semaines que vous nous parlez de votre stratégie, fit la voix de Minerva._

_Le vieil homme poussa un soupir, comme fatigué._

_- J'aurai tout fait pour éviter cela. Si j'ai demandé à Severus de lui apprendre l'occlumancie, c'est parce que je savais que cela ne ferait qu'affaiblir ses barrières. Si son esprit et celui de Voldemort sont assez proches, lorsque l'un mourra, l'autre périra aussi._

_A ces mots, Sabad sentit sa tête tourner. Le vieil homme l'avait désigné froidement, comme cela, sans aucune autre raison qu'une fichue prophétie, pour mourir. Le sentant qui perdait le contrôle, Sharn l'entraîna en direction de leur appartement, mais ils ne purent qu'entendre la dernière phrase de Dumbledore._

_- J'aurai tellement aimé ne pas avoir fait cela. Je suis bien plus proche de Harry que vous ne pouvez le penser._

Un silence assourdissant, empli de colère, plane sur la salle dès que Ghaele arrête de parler. Puis un des Errants, Orion, prend son arme d'un air menaçant.

- Chez moi, proférer une telle chose est punie de mort.

Deren approuve d'un signe de tête, se passant de paroles tellement il est en colère, et Carl complète.

- Sacrifier aussi froidement un enfant… personne de sain d'esprit ne le ferait.

Ghaele regarde Vaden, qui fronce les sourcils. Il sait que lorsque son camarade fait une telle mimique, c'est qu'il est plongé en pleine réflexion, cherchant ce qui ne va pas dans les récits.

- Vaden ?

Le regard ambre croise les yeux brun foncé.

- Qu'entend-il par « plus proche que vous ne pouvez le penser » ? Et cela m'inquiète pour Ron et Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de leur entrée dans l'Ordre.

Un frappement à la porte les interrompt. Après quelques instants de silence, les coups reprennent, plus pressants. Vaden désigne une porte de la main aux Errants, qui se dirigent rapidement et silencieusement vers la pièce voisine. En moins d'une seconde, Ghaele reprend sa forme de loup, puis Vaden ouvre la porte d'un autre geste de la main.

C'est Severus Rogue qui se tient dans l'encadrement. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas été suivi, puis rentre dans la pièce en toute hâte, parlant en même temps.

- Je reviens d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.

Il sort une série de fioles vides de sa poche et les dépose sur une table voisine, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur sa tempe. Des filaments argentés en sortent et il les dépose dans les fioles à toute vitesse.

- Ce sont mes souvenirs. Je pense remplacer les potions de Sabad par mes souvenirs lorsqu'ils sont importants, cela me permettra de les lui donner sans attirer l'attention. Si c'est vraiment trop urgent, je le mettrai en retenue.

Il repart sans attendre de réponse, remarquant à peine le _merci_ que lui lance Vaden au passage. Au moment même où il referme la porte, Ghaele reprend forme humaine et attrape un flacon, le retournant dans tous les sens.

- Un souvenir, ça ?

Vaden rit un peu, tout en lui montrant comment faire pour le visionner. Quelques instants plus tard, ils ressortent du souvenir.

- Tu crois que ça va l'énerver encore plus ? demande Vaden d'un ton inquiet.

- En temps normal, il en rirait, mais là, je ne sais pas, répond Ghaele, tout aussi inquiet.

- Il n'empêche. Je vais le chercher.

Vaden se lève, puis entre doucement dans la pièce où Sabad s'est isolé. Par chance, il a pris la porte qui menait à une pièce. En effet, les deux autres s'ouvrent sur des couloirs. Il a visité l'appartement des Héritiers le matin même : il est tout bonnement gigantesque. Il s'accroupit près de Sabad et lui tape doucement sur l'épaule.

- Sabad, on a eu des nouvelles. Tu veux venir où tu préfères attendre ?

- C'est pour quoi ?

A sa voix, beaucoup plus détendue, Vaden comprend que sa magie l'a aidé à se calmer. Il soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

- Rogue nous a transmis ses souvenirs de la dernière réunion de Mangemorts, ce qui inclut la prochaine tentative de Voldemort pour t'atteindre.

- Je viens.

- On t'attend à côté.

Vaden retourne dans la pièce principale, puis appelle les autres Errants.

- Il s'est à peu près calmé. Quoique je pense que cela va prendre du temps pour s'apaiser complètement.

- J'étais si en colère que ça ? demande Sabad d'une voix amusée.

Vaden pousse un soupir fataliste.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

- Bon, ils risquent d'avoir mal quand je les ferai tomber de leur piédestal.

Il se tourne ensuite vers les trois Errants.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais assez en colère tout à l'heure. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est rien, réplique Deren. Si vous cherchez un assassin professionnel, vous savez où le trouver.

Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Sabad.

- Merci, mais la mort ne leur suffirait pas. Je me demande comment réagira Dumbledore en se faisant chasser de Poudlard. Bien, ces souvenirs ?

D'un geste, Vaden lui désigne les fioles. Sabad se plonge dans le souvenir, puis en ressort, les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir rit.

- Sérieusement, il pense me tuer comme ça ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

- Sabad, ce n'est pas drôle ! fait Ghaele d'un ton faussement sévère.

- Si ! rétorque le garçon, réprimant une nouvelle vague de rire. Franchement, s'il envoie des serpents, il ne leur faudra pas cinq secondes pour savoir qui, de lui ou moi, est le plus fort. Et rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! Il a de l'espoir ! Et une fille pour me séduire ! Pff, c'est la totale !

Sur ces mots, Sabad repartit dans un nouveau fou rire, rapidement imité par Vaden et Ghaele. Il finit par se redresser, un air indûment sérieux sur le visage.

- Bien, et si nous lui préparions un accueil digne de ce nom ?

Avec des sourires carnassiers, tous approuvent, même les Errants qui pourtant ne connaissent pas le plan exact de Voldemort. Vaden lève soudain la main pour les stopper.

- Et si, en plus de faire enrager ce cher Tom, on faisait peur au vieux Albus ?

Les sourires s'agrandissent encore alors qu'ils mettent au point un plan pour contrer celui de Voldemort. Après un quart d'heure d'efforts, Sabad s'aperçoit des protestations de son estomac. Il suppose que les autres ont tout aussi faim et se lève.

- Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Je sais où sont les cuisines, et je connais un elfe qui serait plus que ravi de nous aider…

Il fait un geste vague de la main, attirant sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs.

- Quelle chance, ils n'ont pas fouillé mes affaires, fait-il avec une ironie mordante.

- ATTENDS !

Vaden a crié.

- Montre-moi la carte !

Perplexe, Sabad lui tend le parchemin, que Vaden se met à tourner dans tous les sens.

- Une autre magie que celle des Maraudeurs l'a manipulée, explique-t-il. C'était une idée de Sirius quand il était dans sa période « paranoïa », il surprotégeait toutes les créations des Maraudeurs.

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointe sur le parchemin et se met à prononcer sort sur sort.

- Le vieux fou a encore frappé. Il aurait pu éviter d'altérer la plus grande création des maraudeurs, grogne Vaden, les yeux brillants. Sabad, à l'occasion, tu me feras le plaisir de brûler toute ta malle. On ira au Chemin de Traverse remplacer tes affaires, mais je pense que le tout est bardé de mouchards.

Sabad hoche la tête et va chercher sa malle sans une once de regrets.

- Je garde juste mon balai, même si je n'en ai plus besoin.

Vaden hoche la tête, il sait que l'Eclair de Feu est l'un des cadeaux de Sirius. D'un rapide mouvement de la main, Sabad enflamme toutes ses affaires et entretient le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il ne reste rien.

- Je peux sécher les cours demain ? demande-t-il d'un ton innocent qui ne trompe personne.

Ghaele lève les yeux au ciel alors que Vaden lui rend la carte.

- Ca devrait aller pour ce soir. On la sécurisera un peu plus, plus tard.

Sabad hoche la tête et la prend, avant de s'envelopper dans la cape d'invisibilité et de sortir. Son trajet se déroule sans encombres. Poudlard est silencieux et il se demande quelle heure il peut bien être. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ne met pas deux secondes à trouver Dobby, accompagné de Winky malgré l'heure tardive. En quelques mots, il leur explique ce qu'il veut et repart, accompagné des deux elfes chargés de toute la nourriture qu'ils ont pu trouver. Il leur ouvre la porte.

- Bon, je crois que nous en avons assez pour nourrir tout un bataillon.

Il dépose ce qu'il porte lui-même pendant que les Elfes saluent d'un air émerveillé tous ceux qu'ils voient, puis s'apprêtent à repartir.

- Et n'oubliez pas, Dobby, Winky : vous ne m'avez pas vu, ni aucun de ceux qui sont ici. Si on vous demande, n'hésitez pas à mentir ! Merci pour votre aide, je repasserai vous voir d'ici quelques jours.

Devant les humains qui retiennent leurs rires, les deux elfes se mettent à remercier à grands renforts de courbettes Sabad, qui finit par les renvoyer en cuisine, de plus en plus rouge de gêne. Après le repas, ils achèvent leur plan puis vont se coucher, satisfaits par leurs idées.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvent tous dans la pièce commune. Sabad a des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné que notre appartement était tellement grand !

- Moi, cela m'a fait comprendre pourquoi toute une partie du château n'était pas représentée sur la carte, lui répond Vaden. On doit avoir à peu près tout un étage qui n'est qu'à nous.

- Bon, on va au chemin de Traverse ! s'exclame Sabad avec un grand sourire. J'ai hâte d'avoir des vêtements neufs !

Ghaele prend un air soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Bah, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'affaire à moi, achetées pour moi, répond Sabad d'un air contrit. En plus, j'espère que vous avez de bons conseils à me donner, je suis nul en assortiment de vêtements.

Ghaele et Vaden échangent un regard triste. Sabad en parle avec indifférence, mais ils sont trop proches pour ne pas remarquer la douleur dans sa voix. Vaden fait un grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je crois que beaucoup de marchands vont se retrouver plus riches ce soir…

- On va manger dans la Grande Salle ?

Ghaele pousse un grognement pour la forme et Sabad se tourne vers les trois autres.

- Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Poliment, leurs trois invités déclinent l'invitation.

- Hé, Ghaele, tu viens sous forme humaine, hein ? On dira que Sharn n'aime pas les endroits où il y a trop de monde.

- Il se trouve que Sharn _n'aime pas_ les endroits où il y a beaucoup de monde, répond Ghaele. Et moi non plus, par la même occasion.

- Allez, un petit effort, fait Vaden, à moitié mort de rire.

- Bon, ok, abdique Ghaele. Mais on devrait s'arranger pour que le loup vienne avec nous pour manger, sinon ils ne mettront pas longtemps à faire le lien.

- Génial ! On a réussi à faire sortir Ghaele de sa montagne !

Sabad fait un grand sourire, sa colère de la veille ayant visiblement disparue, alors que Vaden se plonge rapidement dans sa magie.

- Illusion d'un jour, que le loup nous accompagne alors que l'homme est avec nous.

La magie répond à sa demande et bientôt un loup en tout point identique à Sharn se tient en face d'eux. Souriant largement, ils se rendent dans la Grande Salle, se parlant sans aucune gêne dans les couloirs, Sabad entre Ghaele et Vaden. Ils s'installent à leur table et commencent à discuter de leur journée en mangeant, non sans avoir donné des morceaux de viandes au faux Sharn.

- Mr Potter ?

Dumbledore se tient en face de leur table. En le voyant, les yeux de Sabad se mettent à étinceler de fureur, signe que sa colère est enfouie et non oubliée. Cependant, c'est d'une voix très calme et polie qu'il répond.

- Oui ?

- D'après votre conversation, vous comptez aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

- C'est exact.

- Vous avez cours…

- Je lui ferai rattraper, fait Vaden d'une voix joyeuse.

- Je refuse, coupe Dumbledore d'une voix sèche.

- Hé bien, je me passerai de votre autorisation. Ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard ne vous concerne pas.

- Non, mais vous êtes mon élève et donc sous ma responsabilité tant que vous êtes dans le collège. N'avez-vous pas conscience que vous devez vous préparer à battre Voldemort ?

Sabad devient livide à ces derniers mots. Il rouvre la bouche, mais est interrompu par un puissant grondement. Le faux Sharn est debout, les poils hérissés et prêt à bondir. C'est Ghaele qui reprend, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Saviez-vous que les familiers pouvaient sentir les émotions de leurs compagnons ? Vous avez mis Harry en colère, le loup sent cette colère et éprouve le besoin de protéger un membre de sa meute. Nous, nous partons. La banque ouvre d'ici une demi-heure, si je me souviens bien des horaires, et nous comptons y être à ce moment-là.

Il se lève, entraînant avec lui Vaden et Sabad, qui semble prêt à se jeter sur le directeur. Vaden met sa main sur la tête de Sharn et le loup les suit, plantant là le directeur. A voix basse, Ghaele reprend, s'assurant que personne ne peut les entendre.

- Du calme, petit. S'il tente de nous suivre, je m'occuperai personnellement de ses espions. Même si j'en doute.

A toute vitesse, ils traversent le parc et disparaissent sitôt qu'ils ont franchi la grille. Ils réapparaissent devant la banque des Gobelins et pénètrent dans le hall, indifférents aux regards des stupeurs des sorciers qui les observaient passer. Arrivés là, ils trouvèrent sans mal un guichet de libre, devant lequel Sabad fait un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi, mais ne seriez-vous pas Gripsec ?

Le gobelin ouvre de grands yeux, surpris qu'un sorcier l'ait reconnu.

- Si, c'est moi. Mais comment m'avez-vous reconnu, monsieur… ?

- Ah, oui, j'ai plutôt changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, il y a presque six ans si je me souviens bien. Je suis Harry Potter.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Souhaitez-vous retirer de l'or de votre coffre ?

- Oui, mais j'aurai quelques questions avant. Serait-il possible de parler dans un endroit plus discret ?

En effet, Sabad n'ignore pas les regards qui les détaillent autour d'eux. Le gobelin se lève aussitôt et ferme son guichet, avant de les entraîner vers un bureau privé.

- Etes-vous certain que ces messieurs doivent rester avec vous ? fait-il en désignant Ghaele et Vaden.

- Sûr et certain, oui. Tout ce qui est à moi est à eux.

- Bien, dans ce cas…

Le gobelin ouvre une porte et leur fait signe d'entrer, puis referme la porte soigneusement derrière eux. La pièce ressemble plus à un petit salon qu'à un bureau : des canapés encerclent une table basse, sur laquelle des papiers sont déposés. Le gobelin s'installe sur un siège à sa hauteur et laisse ses invités s'installer sur les canapés en face de lui.

- Je vous écoute.

Sabad prend une profonde inspiration. Il n'a aucune idée de comment fonctionne la banque et compte bien se renseigner.

- D'après ce que je sais, je suis le dernier Potter en vie.

Le gobelin semble savoir quelle question va tomber, car il enchaîne.

- En effet, ce qui signifie que vous allez hériter à votre majorité de la totalité des biens de votre famille, comme vous a sans doute averti votre gardien.

- Mon gardien ?

Gripsec ouvre de grands yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Sabad secoue la tête.

- Il se trouve que des gens aiment bien me dissimuler certaines choses très importantes. Puis-je savoir qui est mon gardien ?

- Bien sûr. Voyons…

Le gobelin regarde plusieurs feuilles en face de lui, avant de tomber sur celle qui l'intéresse.

- Bien, je pars du principe qu'on ne vous a rien expliqué. Donc, à la naissance d'un sorcier, les parents désignent deux personnes qui seront responsables de l'enfant s'il leur arrivait malheur. Le premier est systématiquement le parrain ou la marraine. Dans votre cas, il s'agit de Sirius Black, il me semble. Mr Black étant mort en juin dernier, le gardien aurait dû être Mr Remus Lupin, ici présent. Cependant, Mr Lupin, vous avez refusé votre charge au profit de Mr Dumbledore, qui se trouve donc gérant du compte courant des Potter jusqu'à la majorité de Mr Potter.

- Attendez ! coupe Vaden, furieux. Je n'ai jamais été averti que j'étais le Gardien de Sa… Harry ! Et je n'ai certainement pas refusé de m'occuper de lui.

Le gobelin hausse les sourcils.

- A vrai dire, Mr Dumbledore est venu nous voir en affirmant que vous aviez refusé votre charge à cause de votre _condition_, car vous ne vouliez pas faire courir de risques à Mr Potter.

- C'est faux !

Vaden et Sabad répondent en criant en même temps. Le Gobelin les regarde, de plus en plus surpris, puis fronce les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas-là, cela signifie que quelqu'un a falsifié votre signature magique, Mr Lupin.

- Mon gardien a-t-il accès à mon coffre ? demande Sabad, les yeux étincelants.

Le gobelin hoche la tête.

- Uniquement votre compte courant. Le coffre privé de la famille Potter, existant depuis des générations, n'est accessible que par l'héritier. Nous avons d'ailleurs dû refuser son accès à Mr Dumbledore.

Ghaele intervient alors pour la première fois.

- Devons-nous en déduire que Mr Dumbledore a non seulement falsifié la signature de Mr Lupin, mais aussi négligé ses devoirs de gardien en n'avertissant pas Mr Potter ? L'héritier a-t-il le droit de changer de gardien dans un tel cas de figure ?

Gripsec fait un grand sourire, puis lance un sort autour d'eux.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de cette salle, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Mr Potter, vous m'avez reconnu après plus de six ans. Vous êtes l'un des trois Changeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois hommes le regardent avec méfiance.

- Etes-vous un Errant ? finit par demander Ghaele.

Le gobelin secoue la tête.

- A mon grand regret, non. Cependant, tous les gobelins connaissent les Changeurs. Vous avez votre propre coffre dans chaque succursale de Gringotts. C'est un ancien Changeur qui a fourni à Gringotts les fonds nécessaires pour décoller, ainsi que les fameux dragons qui gardent nos coffres. Vous comprenez donc que notre dette envers les Changeurs, quelles que soient leurs décisions, est particulièrement grande. Mais revenons à notre affaire.

Le gobelin inspire profondément.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais été averti du testament de Mr Black, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Bien. Votre gardien était présent. Ceci est donc une preuve flagrante de son _incapacité_ à gérer votre fortune. Normalement vous ne _pouvez pas_ en changer, cependant au vu de votre position particulière, vous avez l'_entier _soutien des Gobelins. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous rendre dans la partie réservée aux modifications des bases d'un compte, puis dans la salle des coffres.

Ils se lèvent tous d'un commun accord et suivent le gobelin. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus Lupin est officiellement désigné Gardien de Harry Potter. En second choix, on trouve Gripsec lui-même, qui ne peut refuser lorsque Sabad le lui propose. Arrivés devant le coffre du compte courant des Potter, Ghaele pose la première question qui lui vient à l'esprit.

- Avons-nous le droit d'attaquer en justice l'ex-Gardien ?

- Pas en justice magique. Cependant, si la banque parvient à démontrer la fraude, vous aurez des dédommagements de la part de l'ancien Gardien, ainsi bien évidemment que le remboursement total de la fortune prise en son nom sur votre compte.

- A combien s'élève cette fortune ?

- Entrez dans le coffre. Une tablette de pierre enchantée s'y trouve, tous les retraits où ajouts effectués s'y trouvent, ainsi que le solde actuel du compte.

Alors qu'ils y pénètrent, Sabad laisse les autres s'occuper de la tablette et commence à remplir une bourse sans fond. Ces bourses avaient un énorme avantage : quelle que soit la quantité d'or à l'intérieur, elles pesaient toujours le même poids et faisaient toujours le même volume. Il la remplit au maximum, après quoi il se tourne vers ses deux compagnons.

- Alors ?

- Entre un million cinq et quatre millions. On ne sait pas exactement.

- Gripsec, nous allons devoir partir, pouvez-vous nous calculer ça ?

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter. En tant que Gardien, même de remplacement, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que votre fortune est complète.

- Bien, merci.

Ils saluent le gobelin puis ressortent de la banque, où Vaden lance encore une fois un sort de silence.

- Tu n'as pas l'air trop furieux.

- Oh, je pense que j'ai trouvé d'où venait le financement pour l'Ordre du Phénix Un petit morceau de vengeance que de lui faire rendre tout ce qu'il a pris, avec des intérêts. Bien, à partir de demain, il sera temps de s'occuper de Voldemort, non ?

Ghaele hausse les épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Pour l'instant, ça ne m'intéresse pas alors je ne fais que suivre.

- Pff, rétorque Vaden. On laisse les plans tordus à Sabad, on te laisse le loisir de foncer dans le tas et il me reste la diplomatie. Bonne équipe, tout compte fait.

- Oui. Bien, on commence par quoi ?

- Les vêtements ! On ne va pas aller loin, avec un pantalon et une chemise chacun.

Après un temps incroyable de shopping, tant côté sorcier que moldu (Ghaele avait refusé tout net de porter des robes), ils se retrouvent chacun avec une nouvelle garde-robe complète. Ils enchaînent ensuite sur les ingrédients de potions, Sabad affirmant qu'il veut avoir son ASPIC juste pour embêter Rogue (« C'est pas parce que c'est un Errant que j'ai pardonné les cinq ans de vexations »). Ils ne négligent pas les livres, malgré leur force magique : plus on connaît de styles de magies différentes, plus on a de chances de surprendre et donc de vaincre son adversaire. Ils achèvent leur journée en flânant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Sabad et Vaden expliquant ce qu'il voyait à Ghaele, qui ne connaissait pratiquement pas le monde de la magie occidentale.

Ils finissent par se remettre en route vers Poudlard, bien après le repas du soir. Ils savent parfaitement que la plupart des étudiants sont dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, se dépêchant de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, et prennent un grand plaisir à parler à voix haute dans les couloirs, tout en s'arrangeant par un petit sort que leur conversation soit incompréhensible à tout autre qu'eux. Ils croisent ainsi successivement Hermione et Ron qui veulent parler à Sabad, Draco Malefoy qui repart après avoir constaté qu'aucune de ses piques n'atteignent son rival, et même plusieurs professeurs. Après un moment, alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans des couloirs beaucoup moins fréquentés et Vaden leur fait signe de continuer sans eux, avant de s'appuyer tranquillement contre le mur et d'attendre que ses compagnons aient disparus.

- Vous savez, si vous voulez mettre Harry en colère, vous êtes réellement bien parti.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione sortent de l'ombre.

- Comment avez-vous… ?

- Su que vous étiez là ? Je crois que vous oubliez ma _condition_, comme l'a si bien dit Albus.

Ron et Hermione se regardent, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. C'est Hermione qui reprend la parole.

- Nous voudrions parler à Harry.

Vaden secoue la tête, ne réprimant même pas son sourire amusé.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et même si je vous conduis à lui, il refusera de vous voir.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

La voix de Ron semble emplie de colère alors qu'il poursuit.

- Vous n'êtes pas son père ! Vous n'étiez pas là, lorsqu'il avait besoin de vous ! Nous, on a toujours été là. Je suis sûr que si Harry reste avec vous, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas le choix !

Les traits de Vaden se durcissent au fur et à mesure que Ron parle. A la fin, sa voix est terriblement calme.

- Je crois que au niveau absence, vous pouvez vous taire. Par ailleurs, figurez-vous que les _loups-garous_ peuvent choisir des personnes qui deviennent membres de leur meute. Chercher à blesser une de ces personnes, c'est se mettre à dos un loup-garou. Maintenant, arrêtez de nous suivre dans les couloirs, parce que nous le saurons. Allez répéter ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore si ça vous amuse, je m'en fiche. N'essayez plus d'approcher Harry. Vous l'avez trahi de trop nombreuses fois pour qu'il accepte de vous revoir. C'est compris ?

Ron et Hermione reculent légèrement en voyant la lueur allumée dans les yeux ambres de leur ancien professeur, mais ne répondent pas.

- _C'est clair ?_

Cette fois-ci, devant le ton menaçant de la voix, les deux adolescents hochent la tête et partent à toute vitesse, se retenant visiblement de courir. Une fois qu'ils ont disparus, Vaden se redresse et inspire profondément pour se calmer. La voix de Sabad derrière lui le fait presque sursauter.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien en intimidation.

Vaden fait un faible sourire.

- Une capacité du loup.

- Du loup ? demande Sabad, visiblement inquiet.

Vaden semble s'apercevoir de ce qu'il a dit, car il secoue la tête en faisant un sourire rassurant.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Sabad se mordille la lèvre, signe qu'il veut demander quelque chose mais n'ose pas. Vaden lève un sourcil encourageant.

- Ce que tu as dit, pour la meute…

- C'est entièrement vrai. Résigne-toi à ça, louveteau, tu fais partie de ma meute.

A sa grande surprise, il aperçoit les yeux de Sabad emplis d'eau. Sans se poser plus de questions, il le prend dans ses bras et le laisse se calmer, avant de l'entraîner vers leurs appartements.

- Allez, gamin, on a encore des blagues foireuses à mettre au point, sans compter un certain mage noir qui commence à devenir embêtant.

Pendant tout le trajet, il parle de tout et n'importe quoi tout en laissant Sabad appuyé sur son épaule. A leur arrivée, Ghaele se tourne instantanément vers eux, interrogateur. En quelques mots, Sabad résume lui-même la situation après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls. A la fin du récit, Ghaele secoue à son tour la tête.

- Ils se sont vraiment arrangés pour démolir ta vie, petit. Je ne sais pas comment on réparera ça, mais on le fera. Quel que soit le prix.

Ils se laissent tout trois tomber sur le canapé, assez proches pour que Sabad sache qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas. A leur grand étonnement, Sabad s'endort au bout de quelques minutes, sa tête installée confortablement sur les genoux de Ghaele. Les deux hommes ne parlent pas et c'est dans cette position que les trouve les Errants. Un simple regard de Ghaele les dissuade de parler : pour une fois que Sabad dort calmement, ils n'ont aucune intention de laisser quelqu'un le réveiller.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou, juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera surement dimanche tard ou lundi car je pars bosser assez loin d Coucou, juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera surement dimanche tard ou lundi car je pars bosser assez loin de chez moi et je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre de là où je serai. Bonne lecture et la prochaine. Anais72

Chapitre 13

- Vaden ?

- Hmm ?

A moitié endormi, Vaden se force à rouvrir les yeux à l'appel de Ghaele.

- Je crois que la magie de Sabad avait bloqué ses souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant.

Vaden se force à sortir complètement de sa léthargie.

- Ce qui implique ?

- Je pense que cela va bientôt cesser. Sabad va revoir ses cauchemars jusqu'à ce qu'il les assume.

- Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment… répondit Vaden d'un ton douloureux.

- Ca ne sert plus à rien de repousser l'échéance. A certains moments, il ira très mal. Il faut qu'il se souvienne des bons moments qu'il a passés, particulièrement depuis qu'il est avec nous.

- Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait son deuil ?

- De son parrain ? Je crois. Ou du moins il l'a fait pendant qu'on était ensembles.

- Ghaele, tu as déjà vécu ça…

La voix de Ghaele se voile d'amertume.

- Oui.

- Désolé de te le rappeler, mais…

- Pose ta question, coupe Ghaele d'un ton tranchant.

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait devenir violent face à ceux qui lui ont fait le plus de mal ?

Ghaele a un petit rire glacé.

- C'est très différent de mon cas, Vaden. Moi, j'ai vécu toute ma vie seul, dans la nature. J'avais l'habitude de survivre, je ne savais même pas vraiment ce qu'étais faire confiance à quelqu'un. Sabad a certes vécu seul, mais dans la souffrance parce qu'il voyait ce qu'était le contact humain – sans pouvoir en avoir. Alors oui, je pense qu'il pourrait devenir violent, en particulier si quelqu'un fait du mal à une personne qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

- Pour ça, il n'y a pas trop de risques.

- On ne sait jamais. On peut se faire surprendre. Mais même si on est blessés, il y a peu de chances que l'on meure face à un sorcier. Dis-moi, Sabad est en sixième année ?

- Oui.

- Sur sept, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi que vous appelez magie noire ?

- Celle qui sert principalement à causer de la souffrance, à dominer ou à tuer. Les sorts les plus connus sont les Impardonnables. Il y en a trois : un pour dominer, un pour faire souffrir et un pour tuer. Les parents de Sabad sont morts par le troisième et si Harry est si connu, c'est parce qu'il y a survécu alors que c'était présumé impossible.

- Il y a une possibilité de savoir si quelqu'un fait de la magie noire ?

- Certains sorciers très puissants le peuvent. Mais en fait, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Regarde Deren : si on regardait sa magie, elle serait pratiquement complètement noire. Après tout, c'est un elfe noir, il ne porte pas son nom pour rien. Severus aussi pratique la magie noire, ou du moins la pratiquait dans le passé. Tu as senti quelqu'un ?

- Celui que j'ai failli mordre… le blond, que Sabad déteste.

- Draco Malefoy ?

- Oui. Enfin c'est étrange, ça vient surtout de son bras.

- De son bras ? Son bras gauche ?

- Oui, je crois.

- La Marque des Ténèbres… souffla Vaden.

- C'est quoi ?

Vaden se tait un instant, rassemblant ses souvenirs sur la Marque.

- Voldemort a pris pour habitude de marquer ses serviteurs de son symbole. Severus porte aussi la Marque, même si nous savons qu'il espionne pour Dumbledore depuis pas mal de temps. La Marque est systématiquement sur le bras gauche du Mangemort. Tu crois que tu pourrais savoir quels sont les élèves qui ont la Marque ?

Ghaele hausse les épaules.

- Sais pas. Lui, je l'ai senti parce qu'il voulait me lancer un sort. Je pense que Sabad le sentirai. Et toi aussi.

- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas impatient de tester.

Ghaele se sent tomber dans le sommeil et lutte pour rester éveillé.

- Vas-y, endors-toi. Pas besoin d'avoir honte.

- Et toi ?

- Je vous surveille. Après tout, vous faites partie de ma meute, non ?

- Ouais…

Ils ne sont réveillés qu'au matin par un tambourinement sur la porte. Alors que Sabad dors toujours, Vaden et Ghaele ouvrent les yeux, instantanément en alerte. En entendant les coups, Ghaele se change en loup, s'arrangeant pour ne pas remuer Sabad qui a toujours sa tête sur ses genoux. Désormais, le jeune garçon se sert du gros loup noir comme d'un oreiller.

Vaden se lève et ouvre la porte brutalement, interrompant l'étranger dans son bruit infernal. Ses yeux se rétrécissent alors qu'il reconnaît Dumbledore.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites à massacrer notre porte à cinq heures du matin ?

- Il y a eu une attaque au Chemin de Traverse hier soir.

- Et que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Vous étiez au Chemin de Traverse hier. Tout le monde va bien ?

Vaden lui répond d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie.

- Comment cela, Ron et Hermione ne vous ont pas avertis ? Bien sûr que nous allons bien.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Harry fréquenter n'importe qui, Remus. Qui était cet étranger ?

D'un air nonchalant, Vaden s'appuie sur le cadre de la porte, tout en s'arrangeant pour que le directeur puisse en voir le moins possible derrière lui.

- Cet étranger, comme vous dites, est un ami commun. Un très bon ami, même.

- Remus…

Vaden fronce les sourcils, n'aimant guère le ton menaçant de son ancien mentor.

- De quoi ? Vu le nombre de secrets que vous nous avez cachés, ne vous étonnez pas que nous en ayons nous aussi. Vous avez perdu la confiance de Harry en le coinçant chez les Dursley, en plus de quelques autres évènements. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il se jette dans vos bras en demandant pardon pour avoir disparu, bien au contraire.

- Je ne lui ai rien caché d'important !

- C'est qui, Remus ?

La voix ensommeillée de Sabad les tire de leur conversation. Au moins, il a eu le réflexe de l'appeler de son ancien nom.

- Le directeur.

- Ah. Je te laisse te débrouiller alors. Bonne nuit.

- Oui. Je crois que tu as encore du sommeil à récupérer.

Sur ce, Vaden sort complètement de l'appartement, poussant ainsi le directeur, et referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de s'appuyer sur le battant.

- Où en étions-nous ? demande-t-il d'un ton aimable.

- Je veux voir Harry !

Vaden hausse un sourcil à la manière de Rogue, songeant combien ses mimiques peuvent être utiles.

- Je crois que lui ne veut pas, vous l'avez vous-même entendu. Et on ne dit pas « je veux », on dit « je voudrais ».

Le directeur pâlit devant la presque injure.

- J'espère que Mr Potter viendra en cours aujourd'hui.

- Tiens, Harry est parti en vacances ? Ne vous en faites pas, il sera à l'heure à son premier cours. Il adorait la DCFM, je suppose que c'est toujours le cas. Bonne journée.

Comprenant qu'il a perdu pour cette fois, le vieux directeur tourne les talons et disparaît dans un couloir voisin. Soupirant, Vaden songe qu'il est sûrement observé. Il frappe trois coups discrets à la porte, qui s'ouvre instantanément.

Le spectacle à l'intérieur le fait sourire. Orion et Carl regardent bouche bée le garçon qui enlace tranquillement un gros loup noir dans son sommeil, loup qui déborde à moitié du canapé trop petit. Avec un rire discret, Vaden agrandit le canapé et le loup pousse un petit jappement de remerciement en s'installant du mieux qu'il peut.

- Où est Deren ?

- A l'extérieur. Il croit qu'il a senti un vampire approcher du château et est allé vérifier.

- Un vampire ? Intéressant. On va vraiment attirer les regards quand on sortira de l'ombre.

- Vous comptez vraiment sortir de l'ombre ? demande Orion.

- Bien sûr. Quitte à ce que ce soit uniquement pour leur dire d'aller se faire voir et acheter une propriété ultra grande pour tous ceux qui le souhaitent.

Carl rit légèrement alors qu'Orion se contente d'un sourire amusé.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment étranges.

- Question de point de vue. Pour les gens ici, je passe pour un lycanthrope parfaitement normal.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas un lycanthrope ! s'exclame Carl, surpris.

- Je ne le suis plus, admet Vaden sans aucune gêne. Mais aucun besoin qu'ils le sachent, surtout que nous ne pourrons pas faire cela pour d'autres personnes. Ou alors j'en doute. La douleur doit être difficilement supportable, même pour un loup-garou qui a l'habitude des transformations.

- Dites, il y a une pièce vide plus loin, demande Carl, légèrement intimidé.

Vaden le regarde, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa surprise. Carl lui était plutôt apparu comme une vraie montagne.

- Oui ?

- On pourrait s'en servir pour, euh…

- S'entraîner, coupe Orion. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire des duels pour se maintenir en forme.

Vaden fait un large sourire.

- Allez-y. Je passerai peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai réussi à expédier ces deux-là en cours. Allez, petit Sabad, il va bientôt être l'heure de se lever.

En parlant, il s'approche de Sabad et le secoue doucement pour le réveiller, sans prêter attention aux deux hommes qui s'en vont pour leur entraînement matinal. Il sent avec un pincement au cœur Sabad se rétracter, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard inquiet de Vaden.

- Tu as encore rêvé, c'est ça ?

D'un air gêné, Sabad hoche la tête.

- Merci d'être resté là cette nuit.

- De rien. Les cours ne commencent pas tout de suite, mais je crois que tu vas devoir prendre une douche.

- Hein ?

- C'est un miracle que Sharn ait accepté de te servir d'oreiller.

Comme pour approuver, le loup pousse un jappement moqueur.

- Oreiller ?

A cet instant, Sabad semble se rendre compte qu'il a encore sa tête sur la fourrure de Sharn.

- Oh, euh. Je suis désolé Ghaele, balbutie-t-il en se relevant.

Sitôt qu'il s'est levé, Ghaele reprend forme humaine et regarde Sabad droit dans les yeux.

- Ca ne me gêne pas, Sabad. Tu peux venir autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérangera jamais. A l'unique condition que la prochaine fois, tu sois un peu plus propre qu'aujourd'hui. Alors, direction la douche.

Sans laisser le temps à Sabad de répondre, les deux hommes le poussent vers les couloirs menant aux douches. Dix minutes plus tard, Sabad est de retour, habillé en tout et pour tout d'une serviette.

- On a mis où ce qu'on a acheté hier ?

- Dans un coin, ici, répond Vaden. Il faudra qu'on range tout ça à l'occasion. Sabad, tu ne veux pas aller au petit déjeuner ?

Sabad prend un air ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ? On peut très bien manger ici.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive le plan de Voldemort… tu sais, la jeune fille.

- D'ailleurs, si tu vas comme ça dans la Grande Salle, il ne va pas y avoir qu'une fille à te courir après.

- Hein ?

Avec un petit rire, Ghaele fait apparaître un miroir en face de Sabad et l'observe se détailler lui-même, stupéfait.

- Ah ben ça alors…

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais rester comme tu étais avant avec plus d'un an de sport et de magie quotidiens ?

- Hé, vous auriez pu me le dire au moins !

Rouge de gêne devant les rires de ses deux compagnons, il finit par s'habiller à toute vitesse. Dès qu'il termine, Ghaele se change en loup et ils se préparent tous deux à partir.

- Tu ne viens pas, Vaden ?

- Hmm. Je n'ai pas très faim. Vous me direz si elle est vraiment jolie.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sabad se met en route, suivi de près par Sharn qui s'amuse à montrer ses crocs à tous les gens qu'ils croisent, les faisant reculer précipitamment, sous le sourire amusé de Sabad. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils vont s'installer tranquillement à leur petite table. A peine Sabad a-t-il commencé à manger qu'une jeune fille arrive.

- Salut ! Alors, c'est toi, l'Héritier ? Harry Potter ?

Essayant d'ignorer les ricanements mentaux de Sharn, Sabad dévisage la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle doit avoir à peu près son âge. Des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux bleus. Un port de tête incroyable. Sans doute une Sang-Pure.

- Je te connais ?

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Emilie Vane, je suis arrivée au début de l'année.

- D'accord.

- Je suis en sixième année, précise-t-elle, sans doute agacée par les monosyllabes de Sabad. A Serdaigle.

Mentalement, Sabad intime à Sharn de se calmer. En toute réponse, les ricanements redoublent. Sabad soupire après son loup, puis recommence à manger, ignorant les regards insistants de la fille. Dès qu'il a terminé, il se relève et part à son cours de DCFM, non sans avoir fait un vague signe de main à la fille.

**- Sharn, arrête de rire. Je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer en cours !**

**- Au moins, il t'en a envoyé une jolie !**

**- Tais-toi ! **

Sharn ne consent à se taire que lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la salle de classe, après que Sabad l'ait menacé de le renvoyer dans leur appartement. Après l'introduction du professeur – une jeune femme à l'air incroyablement timide -, Sabad ne peut s'empêcher de faire un large sourire. Apparemment, cela fait un mois qu'ils travaillent le Patronus. Au moins, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à rattraper. La prof semble remarquer son sourire car elle l'interroge.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Mr Potter ?

- Oh, je maîtrise le Patronus depuis la fin de la troisième année.

Cette fois-ci, la prof a les yeux exorbités.

- Troisième année ?

- En effet. C'est le professeur Lupin qui me l'avait appris.

- Hé bien, nous nous entraînons sur un faux Détraqueur, qui a les mêmes capacités qu'un vrai, bien qu'étant un peu atténuées. Jusqu'ici, personne n'a réussi à conjurer son Patronus.

Sabad la regarde, surpris.

- Personne ? Pourtant, certains des élèves y parvenaient l'année passée. Du moins en l'absence de Détraqueurs.

- Pouvez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?

Ce n'est pas une question, mais un ordre, et Sabad le comprend très bien. Il fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pendant quelques instants en réfléchissant au souvenir qu'il peut invoquer. La scène de la veille lui revient en mémoire. _Résigne-toi à ça, louveteau, tu fais partie de ma meute. _ Avec un petit sourire, il fait signe qu'il est prêt. Son professeur s'approche de la boîte après avoir fait reculer les élèves et l'ouvre d'un coup de baguette, avant de s'écarter à son tour.

Sabad s'approche, mais ce n'est pas la mort de ses parents qu'il revoie. Son oncle s'avance sur lui, un grand sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Sabad grimace, empli de colère. Lui rappeler _ça_. En un éclair, il force les images de Ghaele et Vaden à occulter l'autre image et prononce la formule à voix basse.

- Spero Patronum !

Aussitôt des filaments argentés sortent de sa baguette. Sabad s'attend à voir Cornedrue se former, mais les filaments se divisent en deux parties bien distinctes, une nettement plus sombre que l'autre. En quelques secondes, ce sont deux loups qui s'élancent sur le faux Détraqueur, tous crocs sortis.

Celui-ci recule et sa professeur en profite pour le renvoyer dans sa caisse, avant de regarder fixement Sabad.

- Deux Patronus ? Ce n'est pas possible…

Sabad s'accroupit et entoure Sharn d'un bras. Il sait qui sont les deux loups, mais cela ne regarde que lui. Le loup frotte sa tête contre sa joue. On dirait presque qu'il a compris qu'il était un des deux protecteurs de Sabad.

- Un familier défend son compagnon en toutes circonstances. Cela marche dans les deux sens, murmure Hermione. Mais le deuxième loup ?

- Bien, Mr Potter.

La professeur semble avoir du mal à s'en remettre et observe Sabad, toujours accroupi près de son loup.

- Puisque vous maîtrisez le cours, je ne vois aucun intérêt de vous retenir. Si vous ne voulez pas voir les autres vous exercer, vous pouvez bien évidemment partir. Je vous aurai bien donné des points, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, professeur, fait Sabad en se relevant. Y aura-t-il des devoirs pour la prochaine fois ?

- Oui. Nous allons bientôt aborder les elfes noirs, voyez si vous pouvez faire des recherches dessus.

Avec un large sourire, Sabad acquiesce. Il commence instantanément à établir une liste de questions pour Deren alors qu'il sort de la salle de cours pour rejoindre leur appartement, toujours suivi de Sharn. En chemin, le loup pose la question qui le taraude.

**- C'était quoi les deux loups ?**

Avec un petit sourire, Sabad pose sa main sur la tête de son compagnon.

**- Un Patronus représente la personne en qui on a le plus confiance. Dans mon cas, il y en a deux. Tu me laisses faire la surprise à Vaden ?**

Le loup acquiesce, sans doute trop surpris d'apprendre qu'il est l'une des personnes que Sabad aime le plus.

Juste après que Sabad soit sorti de la pièce, Vaden s'installe confortablement sur le canapé et attrape un des livres qu'ils ont acheté la veille. _101 sorts pour se défendre face à la magie noire_. Juste histoire de vérifier qu'il connaît bien ses contresorts.

Il a à peine le temps de se plonger dans son livre que des coups frappés à la porte le font relever la tête. Avec un grognement agacé, il donne sa réponse.

- Entrez !

Aussitôt, Carl passe par la porte. Il tient dans ses bras un jeune garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier. Il se tourne à moitié.

- C'est ici. Il est un de ceux qui nous ont appelé.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers Vaden qui le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est un élève. Je l'avais vu dans vos souvenirs alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je l'amène ici. Et l'autre personne, je l'ai rencontrée à la porte de Poudlard.

- Entrez et refermez la porte, répond Vaden en se levant.

Carl s'exécute et Vaden peut enfin apercevoir la petite silhouette derrière. C'est une toute jeune femme qui a l'air de ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

- Excusez-moi, mais le garçon… interrompt Carl.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Carl le dépose sur le canapé que lui indique Vaden.

- Je, euh… Dans le lac. Il avançait tout droit avec une tête si désespérée que j'ai craint le pire. Alors quand il a disparu sous la surface, je suis allé le chercher.

Vaden se penche enfin sur la silhouette et a un sursaut de surprise.

- Neville ?

C'est bel et bien Neville, d'une pâleur mortelle. Il ouvre les yeux.

- Professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Neville ?

Le jeune garçon ferme les yeux et Vaden aperçoit avec stupeur des larmes qui perlent de sous ses paupières. Il a un premier hoquet, bientôt suivi d'autres.

- Hé, Neville, du calme. Ca va aller.

- N…non, ça ne va pas aller. J…je ne suis m…même pas un s…sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Neville, tu es un sorcier.

- J…j'ai même plus de ba…baguette.

Il se redresse et regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, ses larmes oubliées.

- V… vous n'allez le dire à personne, hein ?

- Si tu ne veux pas, Neville, je ne le répèterai pas.

- Harry est là ?

- Il va rentrer un peu plus tard. Tu préfères lui parler à lui ?

Presque hystérique, Neville se met à hocher la tête à toute vitesse.

- Bien, ça te dérange si on parle un peu ? J'ai des invités, et je suis curieux de les connaître un peu mieux. Tu veux peut-être dormir en attendant Sabad ?

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, professeur.

Vaden hoche simplement la tête et va chercher une fiole de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

- Tu te réveilleras quand Sabad rentrera.

Soulagé, Neville attrape la fiole et l'avale sans se poser plus de questions. Il retombe aussitôt, endormi, et Vaden se relève avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Dans le lac, tu as dit, Carl ?

- Oui. Vous croyez que…

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait voulu mourir. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, il ne veut parler qu'à Sabad.

Rapidement, Vaden invoque un petit nombre de fauteuils pour qu'ils s'installent tous trois.

- C'est vous qui m'avez appelée ?

Vaden rit un peu. Décidément, c'est la question qui sort en premier à chaque nouvel Errant rencontré.

- C'est moi, en effet, avec mes deux camarades. Je suis Vaden, Sabad et Ghaele rentrerons plus tard. Vous êtes ?

- Nadia Terndrev. Je suis harpiste.

- Harpiste ?

Nadia répond sans même chercher à dissimuler sa fierté.

- Oui, et j'ai l'unique pouvoir de faire passer mes émotions dans ma musique. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne joue pas en concert : mon directeur de conservatoire m'a éjectée après que j'aie fait pleurer mes juges d'examens avec une complainte irlandaise.

- Tu pourras nous aider, alors… répondit Vaden sans dissimuler son espoir. Sabad a eu des moments très difficiles et ils ne sont toujours pas passés. Sa magie avait bloqué ses souvenirs mais maintenant ils refont surface. Et Neville aussi m'a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les gens avec ma musique. C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Hé bien…

Vaden regarde sa montre. Apparemment, le premier cours de Sabad a commencé il y a moins de dix minutes.

- Tu connaissais le monde de la magie, avant ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Et toi, Carl ?

- Non plus. Enfin je ne connais que la magie que je pratique moi-même, je n'ai jamais eu de professeur.

- Bon, alors vous allez commencer par me tutoyer.

Devant les regards surpris des autres, il poursuit.

- Aucun de nous n'aime être vouvoyé, même si c'est pour nous montrer du respect. Nous allons vivre pendant pas mal de temps ensemble, du moins je l'espère, donc il est inutile de continuer ça. Ensuite, il serait bien que vous découvriez un peu le monde de la magie, et que vous faisiez découvrir votre monde aux sorciers. Si vous en avez envie, bien entendu. Nous ne forcerons personne à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous sommes d'accord, non ? demande Nadia avec un sourire.

Carl approuve d'un signe de tête et Vaden leur sourit avant de reprendre.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons pas mal de problèmes, donc nous n'avons pas trop de temps. Mais nous espérons tous que ça va s'arranger, ou plutôt nous allons l'arranger nous-même.

- Des problèmes ? interroge Nadia.

- Un mage noir qui a pourri la vie de Sabad à l'extrême et la mienne aussi, un drogué du citron qui l'a fait encore plus souffrir, une prophétie, le vol d'une belle somme d'argent et quelques autres petites choses.

- Ah, oui, quelques problèmes, répond Nadia. Vous auriez une harpe ? Je n'ai pas pu emmener la mienne.

Vaden hausse un sourcil.

- Je n'en ai pas, mais j'aimerai m'entraîner aux incantations, donc c'est avec plaisir que je t'en fournirai une. Tu peux me faire un dessin de ce que tu veux? Ou peut-être que tu peux me la montrer directement à partir de ton esprit ?

- Comment on fait ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux en pensant à ce que tu veux.

Nadia s'exécute et sens une présence étrangère effleurer son esprit.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien patienter un peu, je vais essayer d'en faire une vraiment belle.

Vaden s'installe par terre, tournant le dos à ses invités. C'est la première fois qu'il se sert des incantations devant quelqu'un d'autre que Ghaele ou Sabad. Il commence à parler à voix basse, se laissant emporter par les mots que lui évoque la harpe dans son esprit. La magie pulse doucement et il se laisse enivrer par la sensation qu'elle lui procure.

Sous les yeux émerveillés de Carl et Nadia, un espace vide s'illumine de plus en plus devant Vaden. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ce dernier ouvre les yeux et achève son incantation. Aussitôt la pièce s'illumine. Quand la lumière se dissipe, Carl et Nadia admirent la harpe qui vient d'apparaître sous toutes les coutures. Vaden ajoute un siège derrière et Nadia s'installe aussitôt, non sans avoir caressé du bout des doigts la colonne finement ouvragée.

- Je peux ?

- Elle est là pour ça.

Avec le sourire d'un enfant qui découvre son cadeau de Noël, Nadia laisse ses doigts courir sur les cordes et la musique s'élève, douce et nostalgique. A la fin, Vaden et Carl applaudissent, mais sont surpris lorsqu'une autre personne se joint à eux. Sabad se tient devant la porte, Sharn à côté de lui, et applaudit à tout rompre.

- C'est splendide.

- Merci, répond Nadia, gênée.

Vaden regarde sa montre. Il est huit heures cinquante, ce qui veut dire que Sabad devrait être en DCFM depuis vingt minutes.

- Sabad, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là alors que tu es censé être en cours ?

Sabad lui fait un sourire angélique.

- Ne te vexes pas, mais j'ai été renvoyé de cours. A cause de toi d'ailleurs.

- A cause de _moi_ ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, comme excuse ?

Nouveau sourire de Sabad.

- Au fait, où est Deren ? J'ai un devoir sur les elfes noirs à faire.

- _Ne détourne pas la conversation !_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Bah, ça fait un mois qu'ils étudient un sortilège que je connais déjà.

- Tu le connais déjà alors que ça ne fait que trois jours que tu es revenu ?

- Mais non, voyons, ça fait plus de trois ans que je le maîtrise. Presque quatre d'ailleurs. Tu sais, c'est mon professeur de DCFM qui me l'avait appris en troisième année. Bien, je suis Sabad, et toi ?

Il s'adresse à Nadia en ignorant superbement Vaden qui cherche quel sortilège on apprend en sixième année.

- Nadia Terndrev.

- J'espère qu'on pourra avoir un vrai concert, à l'occasion. J'ai toujours adoré la musique classique, même si je ne pouvais pas vraiment écouter.

- SABAD ! Ne me dis pas que tu étudies le Patronus !

Sabad fait un grand sourire moqueur.

- Zut, tu as deviné. J'aurais dû donner moins d'indices. D'ailleurs, tu savais que j'avais changé de protecteur ? Et aussi de souvenir pour l'appeler.

Vaden le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il est très rare que la forme d'un Patronus change. Avec un léger sourire, teinté d'anxiété, Sabad sort sa baguette et lance le sort. Aussitôt les deux loups argentés se matérialisent. Timidement, il regarde Vaden qui fixe les deux loups.

Et se retrouve pris dans une étreinte d'ours. Vaden le serre contre lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, louveteau.

Avec un grand sourire, Sabad relève la tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Sûr et certain. Je suis sûr que Lunard te protègera toujours.

Ghaele reprend forme humaine, faisant sursauter Nadia et s'approche avec curiosité du canapé où Neville dort toujours.

- C'est qui ?

La tristesse passe sur les traits de Vaden.

- Il ne veut parler qu'à Sabad. Il a tenté de se suicider.

Sabad relève la tête et s'approche, pâlissant alors qu'il se rend compte de la personne qui dort. Rapidement, Vaden lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé et Carl complète son récit.

- Réveillons-le.

Vaden s'approche et lance un sort avec sa baguette, éliminant toute la potion qui se trouve dans l'organisme de Neville. Nadia se rassoit derrière sa harpe, et commence à jouer en sourdine, comme une musique d'ambiance. Sabad va s'asseoir à côté de Neville et attend que ce dernier se réveille.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

La première pensée de Neville, en se réveillant, est qu'il aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps dans cet univers tout blanc, ou personne ne peut lui parler. La deuxième est qu'il ne sait absolument pas où il est et que ses souvenirs sont très flous. La troisième est que Harry est penché sur lui, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va, Neville ?

Neville ne répond pas. Non, ça ne va pas. Mais ça ne se fait pas de répondre ça à quelqu'un qui vous le demande.

- Harry.

Sabad hoche la tête. Neville n'a pas l'air en très bon état. Physiquement, il n'a rien, mais mentalement, il va décidément très mal.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ? demande-t-il à voix haute, voyant que Neville ne dirait rien tant qu'il y a quelqu'un avec eux.

Les autres s'exécutent sans mot dire et Neville s'assoit sur le canapé.

- Ils ne t'ont pas appelé Harry…

Sabad secoue la tête.

- En effet, maintenant, je m'appelle Sabad.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry Potter est mort. Il n'était qu'une célébrité. Seule sa cicatrice comptait. Maintenant, je peux être moi-même.

- J'aimerais bien mourir.

Neville se mord les lèvres sitôt la phrase sortie. C'est parti tout seul.

- Moi aussi, j'ai voulu mourir, répond tranquillement Sabad. Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début ?

Neville inspire profondément. Une petite pression sur son bras le rassure.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Neville.

- Ca a commencé à la fin de l'année dernière, après le Département des Mystères. Je ne crois pas que ma grand-mère ait écouté le moindre mot de mes explications. La baguette de mon père était brisée et elle n'avait que ça en tête. Elle a refusé de m'en acheter une autre… L'été s'est passé dans une ambiance orageuse. Déjà en temps normal, ce n'est pas facile, mais là c'était pire. A la rentrée, j'étais presque soulagé, même si je n'avais pas réussi à réparer complètement la baguette de mon père.

Neville se tait un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix enrouée.

- A la rentrée, tu n'étais pas là. Je voulais te demander si tu comptais continuer les cours. Je savais que je n'étais passé en sixième année que grâce à toi. En cours, c'était horrible : la baguette de mon père ne m'obéissait plus et faisait n'importe quoi. Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pas réussi un seul exercice. Après un mois de cours, les professeurs ont décidé de me renvoyer en cinquième année.

A ce point-là, Neville ne tient plus et les larmes coulent.

- Même en cinquième, je n'y arrivais pas. La baguette ne m'obéissait pas. Et les autres ont commencé. Au début il n'y avait que les Serpentard, menés par Malefoy qui clamait haut et fort que je devais être la honte des Londubat, en tant que cracmol. Et puis après, ils sont tous partis, même les Gryffondor. Les professeurs ne me regardaient plus, comme si j'étais un cas désespéré. Ce que je suis d'ailleurs. A la fin, j'en ai eu assez. Je voulais juste partir, rester en paix. Et j'ai commencé à avoir les rêves, et à chaque fois que je me réveillais je voulais te voir, toi. Alors je suis resté, juste pour les rêves. Mais ça n'a pas suffit, et ce matin j'ai voulu finir… Même ça, je n'ai pas réussi. Un homme m'a sorti du lac alors que je partais rejoindre mes parents…

Dans les bras de Sabad, Neville sanglote sans plus aucune retenue et Sabad sent son cœur se serrer.

- Neville…

Neville redresse la tête, sans arrêter de pleurer.

- Déjà, je ne te dirai pas de te calmer. Pleure autant que tu veux, ça fait du bien. Ensuite, tu n'es pas faible. Ta magie est très développée, tu es sans doute plus puissant que la moyenne des sorciers. Enfin, ça te tente de gagner le tournoi de duel ?

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne suis pas assez fort…

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je ne voulais pas y participer pour ne pas révéler ma vraie force. Alors toi tu vas y participer, pour tous les envoyer se faire voir. Tu es fort, et ils vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

Sabad parlait maintenant d'un ton déterminé, cherchant à transmettre un peu de cette détermination à Neville.

- Déjà, on va aller t'acheter une baguette bien à toi tout à l'heure, quand tu seras prêt. Ensuite, je vis avec le meilleur professeur qui soit. Je suis sûr que Vaden acceptera de te faire rattraper tout ton retard. Il en sera même ravi, il t'a toujours beaucoup aimé comme élève.

- Vaden ?

- Remus.

- Ah.

Neville se tait, puis reprend d'une toute petite voix.

- Il m'a vraiment apprécié ?

- Tu veux lui demander toi-même ? Il ne doit pas être parti trop loin. VADEN !

Son soudain cri fait sursauter Neville. Quelques instants plus tard, Vaden pousse la porte.

- Tu m'as appelé, louveteau ?

- Oui. On peut aller au Chemin de Traverse ? Neville n'a pas de baguette. Et puis, explique-lui ce que tu penses de lui comme élève.

Vaden se tapote la joue un instant, puis ancre ses yeux dans ceux de Neville.

- Hé bien, j'ai toujours aimé t'avoir en cours. Tu étais très attentif et calme. Tu arrivais à rester au niveau des autres alors que tu ne te servais pas de ta baguette, ce qui est très difficile. Tu manquais peut-être un peu de confiance en toi, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner les réponses, mais j'ai dans l'ensemble beaucoup aimé t'avoir en cours. Ca change des crétins habituels.

- Je crois que Rogue déteint sur toi, fait Sabad en entendant la dernière phrase.

Vaden a un petit rire.

- Peut-être. Bien, Neville, dis-nous quand tu es prêt.

- Mais… ce n'est pas dangereux ? demande Neville d'une toute petite voix.

Sabad lui sourit.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup progressé cette année. Je doute qu'un Mangemort puisse me battre. Et puis Sharn sera avec nous.

Vaden continue.

- Si tu veux, on peut demander à un elfe noir, un vampire et deux guerriers professionnels de nous suivre, mais je doute que cela soit utile. Il y a déjà eu une attaque hier, ils n'en referont pas une aussi vite. Et au pire, on les attend. Ensuite, rattrapage intensif.

Neville rougit comme une tomate.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Juste la fin, quand Sabad a commencé à pratiquement crier. Mais si tu veux parler du reste, n'hésite pas.

Neville se relève, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Sabad se tourne vers son loup.

- Tu nous suis, Sharn ? Menace tous ceux qui nous approchent. Sans mordre.

Le loup émet ce qui ressemble à un ricanement moqueur et Neville prend un air impressionné.

- Il t'obéit vraiment ?

Sabad pousse un soupir.

- Non, et c'est bien ce qui m'embête. Mais il n'attaquera personne, tant que personne ne nous attaque. Enfin, j'espère. Allez, il doit me rester assez d'argent. C'est parti pour Ollivander's.

Ils se mettent en route après que Vaden ait dissimulé les traces de larmes du visage de Neville d'un petit sort très pratique. Dans les couloirs, c'est visiblement l'interclasse car les élèves se bousculent. Certains s'approchent de Neville, moqueurs. Sabad se place juste à côté de Neville et commence à chuchoter à son oreille.

- La tête haute, Neville. Beaucoup ne sont que des salauds et tu les emmerdes.

Sans s'offusquer des mots utilisés par Sabad, Neville se redresse inconsciemment.

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu vas voir, tu vas le remporter ce tournoi et ils l'auront tous dans le .

Neville ne peut empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres et plus aucun élève ne s'approche d'eux. Il est vrai que Sharn montrant ses crocs peut être un autre argument.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont à l'extérieur, traversant rapidement le parc. Encore cinq minutes, et ils arrivent devant les grilles. Vaden les attrape tous trois et transplane vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se dirigent aussitôt vers Ollivander's, qui les accueille à bras ouverts.

- Mais c'est Mr Potter ! Boix de houx et plume de phénix, c'est cela ?

- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que nous sommes ici.

D'un geste de la main, il désigne Neville.

- Ohhh, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu, Mr Londubat.

- J'aimerais acheter ma baguette, fit Neville d'un ton gêné.

- C'est très bien ! J'ai toujours dis à votre grand-mère que vous seriez bien meilleur sorcier avec votre propre baguette, mais elle croyait que je cherchais à lui vendre plus d'articles. Voyons, êtes-vous droitier ?

- Non, gaucher…

Ollivander commence à prendre ses mesures, puis lui fait essayer baguette sur baguette, avant de tomber sur la bonne.

- Bois de cyprès et ventricule de cœur de dragon. Vous serez un redoutable adversaire en duel, Mr Londubat.

Neville rougit alors que Sabad paie la baguette.

- Nous pouvons transplaner d'ici ? s'enquiert Vaden. Je crois qu'une foule de sorcier nous attend à l'extérieur.

Ollivander glousse un peu.

- Bien sûr, allez-y.

- Merci.

Sabad fait un petit sourire, puis invoque son cercle d'ombre qui les ramène directement dans Poudlard, sous les yeux étonnés de Neville.

- M… mais c'est impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard !

- Je n'ai pas transplané, Nev. Bien, on va commencer par t'apprendre à maîtriser la magie. Tu connais déjà la théorie, alors la pratique devrait être plutôt facile avec ta nouvelle baguette. Ensuite, on passera aux duels. Voyons au niveau du temps… Nous sommes le douze mai, les examens sont du premier au six juillet. Donc, tu passeras ceux de sixième année. Ca nous fait un peu moins d'un mois pour te faire faire tout le programme de sixième année. Ca va être un peu juste. Vaden, tu crois qu'on peut un peu trafiquer le temps ?

Vaden hausse les épaules.

- Ca doit être possible. Cinquième niveau, je dirais.

- Bien, pour l'instant, Neville va avoir besoin de nous deux pour avancer. Donc, si Ghaele veut bien s'en occuper…

- Trafiquer le temps ?

Neville n'a pas l'air de comprendre et Sabad fait un petit sourire.

- Il va se passer un peu plus d'un mois pour nous… Environ six, je dirais. Peut-être plus. Après tout, tu as une année complète à rattraper. Allez, c'est parti.

Ils se rendent dans les appartements derrière, trouvent une salle vide puis s'y font enfermer par Sharn, qui reprend forme humaine. Sitôt la porte close, Ghaele commence son incantation, puis retourne dans le salon et attrape un livre. Il en a pour trois semaines de tranquillité avant que les autres ne reviennent. Il ne met pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ont oublié quelque chose. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il finit par trouver.

Ils n'ont averti personne de la disparition de Neville. Avec un soupir, il se relève et va vers la salle, qu'il ouvre rapidement.

Neville et Sabad sont en plein duel. Ou plutôt Neville essaie d'éviter les sorts que lui lance Sabad. Vaden est à côté et critique la position et les actes de Neville.

- Excusez-moi.

Le combat s'interrompt.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

- Deux jours, répond tranquillement Vaden.

- Bien, deux jours pour une demi-heure à l'extérieur. Donc, puisqu'il y a dix-neuf jours à l'extérieur, cela nous fait mille huit cent vingt-quatre jours à l'intérieur. On a peut-être vu un peu grand. C'était juste pour vous dire que nous n'avons prévenu personne que Neville était ici.

Vaden et Sabad rient sans retenue, alors que Neville se demande comment Ghaele a pu faire un tel calcul de tête. Vaden fait rapidement apparaître un parchemin et une plume et commence à écrire, avant de tendre le rouleau à Ghaele.

- Ca explique que Neville est avec nous pour une durée indéterminée, qu'il s'inscrit au tournoi de duel et qu'il passe les examens de sixième année.

- Merci. Je vous laisse vous entraîner, à plus tard.

Ghaele ressort tranquillement. Avant que Neville n'ait eu le temps de poser les questions qui le taraudent, Sabad lui lance un sort d'immobilisation. Neville tente de l'esquiver, mais trop tard : sa jambe est touchée.

- Toujours surveiller tes adversaires, Neville, dit Vaden d'un ton tranquille. Bien, continuons.

Ghaele soupire puis reprend son livre. Il amènera le message le soir. Il lève à peine les yeux lorsque Deren rentre, accompagnée de Laudric, une maîtresse vampire. Les derniers mots l'interpellent.

- Laudric ? Maître vampire ?

La femme fait un large sourire.

- En effet.

- Hé bien, nous faisons vraiment dans l'original. Installe-toi. Je suppose que Sabad voudra abattre Voldemort dès que le tournoi de duel sera terminé.

- Tournoi de duel ? demande Laudric d'un air intéressé.

Ghaele rit un peu.

- Réservé aux élèves de Poudlard. Par ailleurs, si ça ne te gêne pas, évite de mordre un élève. Si tu as besoin de sang, préviens-nous.

Laudric hoche la tête et Ghaele se replonge dans son livre. La magie des sorciers est fascinante. Le soir, il se lève et se rend dans la Grande Salle, où il lance le rouleau de parchemin au professeur Dumbledore.

- De la part de Remus. Ce qui est écrit dedans n'est pas contestable, aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître.

Dans les jours qui suivent, ils sont rejoints par le centaure Firenze, professeur à Poudlard, le phénix Flamardente, chassé par les siens pour avoir refusé de soigner un blessé qui était arrivé chez eux, Roy O'More, un informaticien irlandais qui s'empresse de placer des espions informatiques dans tout le château et d'installer un centre de contrôle dans leurs appartements, sous les mines éberluées des sorciers, Lilith et sa jumelle Leia, demi-démones, Ilham, elfe guérisseur, et même, à leur grande surprise, Amélia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, accompagnée d' Ethan Jones, un jeune avocat sorcier émergent.

Certains choisissent de rester dans l'appartement, ce qui fait qu'il y a de moins en moins de place. Ghaele songe qu'il va bientôt falloir qu'ils se trouvent un domaine plus grand pour pouvoir loger tout le monde.

Six jours avant les examens, Sabad, Vaden et Neville sortent de la salle temporelle. Vaden hausse un sourcil devant la quantité de personnes rassemblées dans le salon et Ghaele entreprend de faire un tour de table. Sabad fait un grand sourire en saluant Ethan.

- Justement, on a quelques conflits en justice à régler.

- Pas de problèmes ! assure Ethan avec un large sourire.

Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue, qui hausse à son tour un sourcil.

- Hé bien, c'est la fête, lâche-t-il devant un Neville stupéfait.

- Severus, tu tombes bien, fait aimablement Vaden. Ca te tente un duel ?

- Contre toi ?

- Non. Contre Neville. Magie uniquement sorcière.

Neville pâlit monstrueusement alors que Rogue le regarde. Sabad le remarque.

- Neville, tu ne vas peut-être pas battre le professeur Rogue. Mais il est à peu près dix fois plus fort que le plus puissant des candidats qui se présenteront. Donc, si tu tiens face à lui, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas remporter ce fichu tournoi ?

- C'est un Errant ? demande Rogue, surpris.

- En effet, répond tranquillement Vaden.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien, Mr Londubat…

Neville tente de reculer, mais Sabad le pousse en avant d'une bonne bourrade.

- Vas-y, Nev. Il ne va pas te manger.

Les Errants s'écartent, laissant un vaste espace dégagé au centre de la pièce. Vaden donne le signal du départ et le duel commence. Rogue entame doucement, d'un sortilège de Désarmement, que Neville évite d'un pas sur le côté, avant de répliquer beaucoup plus violemment. Surpris, Rogue a juste le temps de lever un bouclier sur lequel le sortilège s'écrase. Le professeur siffle en sentant la force du sort.

- Votre niveau actuel n'a rien à voir avec celui que vous aviez avant, Mr Londubat.

L'échange de sorts reprend, de plus en plus rapide. Rogue dresse des boucliers la plupart du temps, alors que Neville préfère esquiver, n'élevant une défense que lorsqu'il ne peut bouger assez vite.

- Neville, utilise ton bouclier spécial, qu'on voit s'il tient face à des sorts, crie Sabad.

Sans faire signe de répondre, Neville dessine un mouvement sinueux avec sa baguette. Les autres se regardent, surpris : il n'y a aucun signe que quelque chose ait changé. Pourtant, lorsqu'un sortilège s'apprête à frapper Neville, il se produit quelque chose d'étrange. Le sort semble ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans de l'eau, impression renforcée par l'air qui ondoie autour du sort. Il s'arrête juste en face du visage de Neville, qui le fait disparaître.

Rogue regarde, stupéfait, le bouclier de son élève.

- Ca suffit, Mr Londubat. Avec un bouclier comme ça, vous avez déjà gagné le tournoi.

- Continue, Severus, intervient Vaden. Nous voulons voir jusqu'où tient le bouclier.

Severus hoche la tête et le duel reprend, augmentant toujours en intensité. Rapidement, Rogue se retrouve avec le bras gauche ouvert : il n'a pas pu esquiver un sortilège de Découpe de Neville. Fronçant les sourcils, il augmente encore la puissance de ses sorts, songeant vaguement qu'il en arrive à un niveau de duelliste professionnel.

Le combat ne s'achève que lorsque Neville reçoit un Stupéfix lancé à pleine puissance par son professeur. Vaden le ranime rapidement et les deux duellistes se relèvent, tout aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Rogue sourit, surprenant encore Neville.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous, Mr Londubat. Il va falloir que je reprenne l'entraînement si je veux vous battre. Vous passez les examens de sixième année ?

Neville hoche la tête alors qu'Ilham s'approche de Severus.

- Je peux voir ton bras ?

Le professeur le lui tend et Ilham le soigne en moins de deux secondes. Il regarde Neville, qui fait signe qu'il n'a rien. Rogue s'approche alors de Neville et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Neville rougit, avant de sourire bêtement.

- Merci, professeur.

- De rien. Arrangez-vous pour être en Potions l'année prochaine, je vous ferai rattraper cet été.

Neville hoche la tête avec une expression ravie, mais en même temps craintive.

- Bien, il va être temps de redonner signe de vie, non ? demande Sabad. Le directeur ne va pas être content qu'on ait séché tous les deux un mois de cours.

- Roy, ils sont en plein repas, non ?

Le dénommé Roy attrape son ordinateur portable, ensorcelé par Vaden, et l'ouvre. Après quelques clics, il confirme.

- Ils sont en train de se rassembler et de commencer à manger.

Neville regarde l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Roy lui sourit pour répondre.

- C'est un ordinateur. J'ai placé des petits appareils dans tout le château, surtout dans les pièces principales, qui m'envoient les images et les sons.

Il se place à côté de Neville et lui montre l'écran. On voit la Grande Salle depuis le plafond et les élèves qui s'asseyent.

- Dans cette salle, il y a trop de bruit, mais dans les salles de cours par exemple, je peux sans difficulté entendre ce que dit le professeur. Regarde…

Il manipule l'ordinateur sous les yeux émerveillés de Neville et une dizaine de petites fenêtres s'affichent, montrant différents endroits du château, tout en continuant à parler.

- Amélia va en placer quelques uns au Ministère. C'est Ghaele qui a eu l'idée : mieux vaut savoir ce que pense l'ennemi. Si c'est possible de le faire sans risques, on va demander à Severus d'en placer chez Voldemort. Ils sont magiquement indétectables, et je doute que les Mangemorts y connaissent quoi que ce soit en technologie. Du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Bien, allons manger, interrompt Sabad.

Ils approuvent tous et Ghaele reprend sa forme de loup. Le groupe sort et Severus se sépare d'eux pour arriver d'une direction différente. Ils se mettent en route, discutant gaiement dans les couloirs.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde Coucou tout le monde. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, je n'étais pas chez moi cette fin de semaine et j'ai complètement oublié de vous prévenir, encore désolée et bonne lecture. Anais72

Chapitre 15

Leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle ne passe pas inaperçue. Neville va d'ailleurs s'installer à la même table que Sabad, souhaitant discuter encore un peu avec son ami avant de replonger dans son enfer Poudlardien. Sharn se couche sous la table et Vaden surveille ses deux élèves d'un œil attentif après avoir lancé un sortilège d'intimité.

- Au fait, Neville, que t'a dit Rogue ?

- Le sujet de l'examen de Potions… répond Neville avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est bien, ça t'en fait un de déjà acquis.

- Oui. Dis-moi, je pourrais revenir si j'ai un problème ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas parler des gens qui sont à l'intérieur. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête du directeur s'il l'apprend.

- Sabad…

Neville paraît gêné.

- Pour le directeur, je comprends. Mais Ron et Hermione ?

Sabad pique rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande.

- Tu sais ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Non…

- Bon, en gros, il sert à lutter contre Voldemort. L'année dernière, Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre qu'aucun de nous trois n'avaient été admis. En fait, ils en font partie. Avec pour principale mission de m'espionner. De toute manière, je suis un Changeur. Si ce que nous voulons modifier échoue, je quitterai le monde sorcier. Après m'être occupé de Voldemort.

Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille. Vaden lève un sourcil interrogateur avant de la laisser entrer.

- C'est elle ?

- Oui. Emilie Vane, Serdaigle, sixième année. Elle est chargée par Voldemort de me séduire, ajoute Sabad à l'encontre de Neville.

- Je la laisse entrer ? demande Vaden avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sabad hausse les épaules.

- Si vous voulez avoir une conversation sans intérêt.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Vaden autorise son entrée. Elle se jette aussitôt sur Sabad.

- Harry ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu étais où ces derniers temps ?

- Emilie, soit gentille, lâche-moi. Je n'aime pas être touché.

Rougissant, Emilie se recule. Vaden la détaille du regard.

- 'ry.

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne te rappelle personne ?

Emilie pâlit sensiblement, puis essaie de reculer, mais Vaden la rattrape d'une poigne de fer, annulant le sortilège d'intimité. Sabad la détaille. Elle ressemble à… non, ce n'est pas possible !

- C'est quoi cet air de famille ?

Vaden fait un sourire sinistre.

- Tu as le plaisir de contempler la cousine de Sirius, telle qu'elle était quand on était tous étudiants.

Il a pris soin de parler à voix haute et tous les professeurs se tournent vers eux. Paniquant, Emilie se dégage de la poigne de Remus et s'enfuit en courant.

- LESTRANGES ! SHARN, rattrape-la !

Le loup bondit de sous la table, tous crocs sortis. En quelques foulées, il a rattrapée la jeune fille et la plaque au sol, se retenant visiblement de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Sabad se lève, pâle de fureur.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Bellatrix Lestranges, qui a été désignée pour tenter de m'attirer du côté des ténèbres. Voldemort devient vraiment crétin. Sharn, si elle bouge, tu l'immobilises de façon permanente.

Il laisse un sourire glacé passer sur ses lèvres.

- J'en viens presque à espérer que tu essaies de t'enfuir, Lestranges. Si je me souviens bien de mes cours de potions, les philtres de rajeunissement ont un très mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se débat et Sharn l'écrase de tout son poids, rapprochant ses crocs de sa gorge.

- Tu as de la chance que je veuille que justice soit faite, parce que j'ai des amis qui t'auraient bien poursuivie jusqu'à te tuer.

Cette fois-ci, elle pâlit alors que le philtre commence à s'annuler, la faisant vieillir sous les yeux de l'assemblée.

- Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre, bébé Potter, crache-t-elle. En fait, tu n'aurais même pas compris sans ton copain de loup-garou. ENDOLORIS !

Le sortilège part de sa main et frappe Sharn, qui part en arrière avec un jappement de douleur. Il reste quelques instants à se débattre sur le sol alors que Bellatrix se relève, sa baguette pointée sur Sharn. Sabad pâlit et vacille en sentant la douleur de son loup.

- Vous me laissez partir, ou je massacre le loup de bébé Potter. Je crois que vous savez quel effet a la mort d'un familier sur un sorcier.

A son grand étonnement, elle voit Potter qui se redresse, visiblement fou de rage. Vaden essaie de s'approche de lui mais ralentit en sentant l'aura.

Sabad n'a plus conscience que d'une chose. Ghaele est en train d'être torturé sous son nez, par sa faute. Il brandit sa baguette.

- Lâche-le.

Sa voix est basse et grondante.

- Ou je te tue.

En toute réponse, Bellatrix éclate d'un rire dément et parle de cette voix de gamin que Sabad déteste tant.

- Ohhh, bébé Potter est en colère. Tu vas me tuer comme tu as voulu le faire après la mort de ton cher parrain ?

Sabad tremble de rage et cette fois-ci Vaden n'essaie plus de le retenir, bien au contraire. Il a sa baguette pointée sur Lestranges, prêt à lancer un sort au moindre signe d'inattention. Ils savent tous qu'ils sont dans une impasse : s'ils bougent, Sharn meurt. Si Bellatrix relâche son sort pour s'enfuir, elle se fait frapper par les sorts prêts à jaillir des lèvres de ses opposants. Neville est également prêt à intervenir, son visage déformé par la rage de voir celle qui a brisé sa vie en face de lui.

La solution est inespérée. Sous les exclamations d'incrédulité, Sharn se redresse, tremblant sur ses pattes. Il lance sa tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge, et pousse un terrifiant hurlement qui retentit dans la Grande Salle.

Pour tous les élèves, ce n'est que le hurlement d'un loup en colère, mais Sabad et Vaden perçoivent la différence. Ne pouvant parler comme un humain, Ghaele est en train de réaliser une incantation en hurlant comme un loup. La magie se rassemble et bientôt les plus puissants des sorciers présents peuvent sentir l'air qui crépite autour du loup. Son pelage semble s'enflammer, des flammèches bleues et rouges parcourent son corps. Il se redresse et dévoile ses crocs, étincelants de magie. Avec un dernier hurlement, il s'élance en avant.

En une seconde, tout est fini. Lestranges n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec un loup chargé de magie sur elle, ses crocs plantés dans sa gorge et à moitié brûlée par la magie que dégage le loup. Une infâme odeur de brûlé s'élève alors que la magie se calme et que Sharn recule, ses crocs dégoulinant de sang. En quelques instants, Sabad est à ses côtés et le caresse doucement.

- J'ai eu peur.

**- Ca va, Sabad. Ca fait mal mais ça va.**

- C'était magnifique. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rassembler la magie comme cela.

**- Moi non plus, je ne savais pas.**

Vaden les rejoint et s'accroupit près d'eux.

- Sharn, tu devrais peut-être te faire examiner par quelqu'un.

- Il faut qu'on trouve Ilham, fait Sabad d'une voix enrouée.

Des bruits de pas précipités leur font relever la tête. Mrs Pomfresh se tient là et les regarde en se tordant les mains.

- Mr Potter, je peux examiner votre loup ? Il s'est pris un Doloris pendant assez longtemps, et avec une folle aussi puissante que Lestranges, je ne sais pas ce que…

- Allez-y. Mais je reste à côté.

- Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas vous en empêcher. Allons à l'infirmerie.

Vaden lance un sortilège de lévitation sur Sharn, qui pousse un jappement de douleur. A leur grand étonnement, Rogue se lève et les rejoint.

- J'ai de la potion post-Doloris dans mes appartements. Je vais en chercher.

- Severus, ta couverture, fait Vaden à voix basse.

- Tant pis, répond Rogue sur le même ton. De toute manière, j'ai le pressentiment que la fin approche. J'ai placé le plus de mouchards possible, j'espère que ça suffira.

- _C'est_ bientôt la fin, fait Sabad d'une voix dure. Il va bientôt attaquer Poudlard, mais il te soupçonnait de traîtrise. Je pense que nous aurions plus de succès en interrogeant Malefoy, il était présent.

Ils quittent la Grande Salle, mais Rogue se rapproche du directeur et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de sortir de la salle pour de bon et de rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie, après avoir fait un détour par ses appartements.

Sitôt que Mrs Pomfresh l'a soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait et que Rogue lui a donné la potion, Vaden le fait à nouveau léviter sans écouter les protestations de l'infirmière.

- Il sera mieux dans nos appartements, fait Sabad d'une voix catégorique, la main toujours posée sur la tête de son loup.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux alors qu'ils entrent. En voyant l'état du loup, Nadia se précipite vers le canapé et débarrasse tout ce qu'il se trouve dessus.

- Ghaele, tu peux reprendre forme humaine ? demande Sabad d'une voix anxieuse.

Le loup s'affale sur le canapé, avant de se changer à nouveau en homme, roulé en boule.

- Ilham est là ? demande Vaden d'un ton anxieux. Je crains que les soins qu'il n'ait reçus sous forme de loup ne suffisent pas.

- Je suis là, répond Ilham de sa voix douce.

L'elfe s'approche et rassemble ses mains au dessus de Ghaele, psalmodiant dans sa propre langue. Une lumière très douce les entoure tous deux et bientôt Ghaele rouvre les yeux.

- Merci.

- De rien. Il faudrait que vous vous reposiez pendant quelques temps, je n'ai pas pu faire partir toutes les douleurs musculaires.

Sans protester, Ghaele se couche sur le canapé et s'endort à toute vitesse, autant épuisé par la douleur que par l'incantation. Vaden pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Une chance que tu sois arrivé aujourd'hui.

- Je n'aurais dû venir que dans quelques jours, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait une urgence, donc je me suis mis en route ce matin, répond l'elfe en regardant l'homme endormi.

- Roy, tu peux avoir des images des mouchards de Severus ? demande Sabad, les yeux dans le vague.

L'informaticien ouvre son ordinateur. Trois fenêtres principales sont affichées : une pour Poudlard, une pour le Ministère de la Magie et une pour le QG de Voldemort. Les images de ce dernier lieu sont floues, tout est très sombre. Il agrandit la vidéo représentant la salle du trône de Voldemort.

- Ce type est un vrai psychopathe, commente-t-il à voix haute. Il torture aussi bien ses serviteurs que ses ennemis. J'espère que Severus a arrêté d'espionner.

- Oui, il nous a donné une potion post-Doloris.

- Tant mieux. J'ai dû couper le son. Il y a trop de cris, ça me rendrait fou. Je ne l'active qu'en cas de réunion, pour entendre ce qu'ils disent.

Vaden regarde Ilham bien en face.

- J'aimerais que tu examines Sabad.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demande le concerné.

- Tu as encore rêvé de Voldemort cette nuit, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi je le vois, le coupe Vaden d'un ton sec. Tu crois que je ne sens pas la douleur qui te parcoure à chaque fois que Voldemort lance un sort ?

En entendant les paroles de Vaden, Ilham le pousse sur le canapé agrandi en lit, à côté de Ghaele.

- Ca prend deux minutes, assure-t-il.

Il lance une demi-douzaine de sorts avec sa propre magie.

- Tu vas bien, en dehors d'un manque flagrant de sommeil. Tu peux aller en cours si tu veux, mais ce soir tu te couches tôt. Si ça continues comme ça, tu seras épuisé dans quelques jours, ce qui affaiblira tes défenses.

Sabad pousse un grand soupir qui fait un peu sourire Vaden.

- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde dehors, continue l'ancien loup-garou. Certains ont besoin de dormir.

Et, sans plus de cérémonies, il met tous les Errants à la porte, ou plutôt leur désigne la porte qui mène vers les appartements proprement dits. Il s'assied au bord du lit et regarde Sabad qui commence à trembler légèrement.

- J'ai eu peur, avoue le garçon à voix basse. C'est de ma faute si…

- Ne dis pas ça, coupe Vaden. Ghaele connaissait le risque en immobilisant Bellatrix.

Ses paroles ne semblent pas atteindre Sabad, qui se balance doucement d'avant en arrière. Vaden le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais le seul effet est de faire couler les larmes de Sabad.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, louveteau. C'est normal d'avoir eu peur pour Ghaele, ça prouve que tu es humain et pas un monstre comme eux. Allez, tu es fatigué, c'est pour ça que tu te sens comme ça. Tu peux dormir, je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien.

Doucement, il allonge Sabad à côté de Ghaele, mais Sabad le rattrape par la manche de sa chemise.

- Tu restes ?

Le ton est suppliant.

- Bien sûr que je reste, louveteau.

Sabad le tire pourtant de plus en plus fort, tellement que Vaden finit par s'allonger près d'eux. Alors, soulagé, Sabad le relâche et se blottit entre ses deux compagnons. Sa respiration devient très vite régulière.

Vaden s'allonge sur le dos en essayant de ne pas déranger Sabad. Sa réaction prouve ce qu'il pensait : la magie a cessé de bloquer les rêves de Sabad et il a de nouveau peur de dormir. Il soupire de frustration. Les Dursley vont définitivement payer très cher lorsqu'ils auront le temps de leur rendre une petite visite. Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée le font grogner et il songe qu'il va déménager tout le monde le plus loin possible de l'entrée.

D'un vague geste de la main, il ouvre la porte. Un homme entre aussitôt et referme derrière lui, avant d'observer fixement le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux.

- Vous êtes ? grogne Vaden à voix basse.

- Changelune, illusionniste, répond l'homme sur le même ton, comprenant qu'il n'a pas intérêt à réveiller les dormeurs.

- La porte de gauche, au fond. Les gens derrière vous expliqueront ce qu'il y a à savoir.

L'homme hoche la tête et traverse la pièce silencieusement, puis rentre dans la pièce suivante. Avec un énième soupir, Vaden songe que puisqu'il est allongé, autant qu'il en profite pour se reposer lui aussi.

Sa sieste ne dure malheureusement pas très longtemps, car Sabad se débat bientôt dans ses rêves. Après que Vaden l'ait calmé, il rougit et s'excuse.

- Ne t'excuse pas, louveteau. J'ai dit que je restais et je resterai.

Les jours les séparant des examens s'écoulent tranquillement. Sabad va en cours en journée et dort le plus possible la nuit, systématiquement entouré par Vaden et Ghaele. Les trois hommes ont pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble et aucun des Errants ne fait jamais de commentaire là-dessus.

Les professeurs ont tous été choqués par les progrès de Neville : en à peine un mois, le garçon se retrouve parmi les meilleurs de toutes les classes. Ils comprennent mieux la demande de Vaden de lui faire passer les examens de sixième année.

Vaden se promène à l'extérieur pendant la journée. Il sent que la bataille approche. Cela fait longtemps que Voldemort n'a pas lancé d'attaques. Si l'Ordre du Phénix voit cela comme un relâchement, eux savent grâce à leurs mouchards qu'il s'agit d'un rassemblement des troupes. Dumbledore et Harry Potter au même endroit, ainsi que des dizaines d'élèves : un lieu idéal pour une attaque. Déjà des servants de Voldemort ont commencé à ronger les barrières entourant Poudlard.

Il songe subitement que s'il y a d'autres moldus que Roy, Carl et Nadia, ils ne verront probablement pas Poudlard. A partir de ce moment là, il sort du château pour ses promenades. Son intuition paie : après trois jours de promenades dans les montagnes sauvages entourant Poudlard, il trouve un homme qui regarde en face de lui, l'air perplexe.

Poudlard est entouré de sortilèges : si un moldu regarde le château, il ne voit que des vieilles ruines branlantes. Comme ayant senti son arrivée, l'homme se tourne vers lui.

- Bonjour, fait Vaden d'un ton aimable. Peut-être cherchez-vous quelque chose ?

- Quelqu'un, plutôt, répond l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous, peut-être.

- Si c'est ce pour quoi je pense, cela doit être effectivement moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas trois ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis Vaden, et toi ?

Sans se formaliser du passage au tutoiement, l'homme répond.

- Thomas Homeson. Ancien militaire, tireur d'élite.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Thomas.

Vaden le fait entrer dans le parc et Thomas voit les ruines se transformer en château. Il ouvre de grands yeux ébahis.

- Comment vous faites ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. La magie du château veut que les gens qui ne sont pas sorciers ne voient que des ruines. Je vous ai fait rentrer : tu vois le château tel que je le voie en permanence.

- Sorciers ?

- Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Pour que les rêves se réalisent, non ?

Vaden rit un peu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois dans tes rêves, je ne peux donc pas te dire s'ils vont se réaliser. Mais je suis effectivement ici pour changer certaines choses.

- Vous avez tout mon soutien.

- _Tu_… Tu peux tout de suite oublier le _vous_.

Thomas hoche la tête.

- Désolé, la discipline qui remonte.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

En parlant, ils sont arrivés devant leurs appartements et Vaden ouvre la porte. Le spectacle à l'intérieur est plus qu'étonnant : Roy soupire de derrière son ordinateur, alors que Carl et Deren se font un duel amical, sous l'œil vigilant de Lilith, Leia et Laudric. Nadia gratte distraitement les cordes de sa harpe, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Ilham et Deren discutent les attitudes de leurs peuples respectifs l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre alors que Changelune caresse Flamardente tout en jouant avec de la lumière qu'il envoie se balader sur les murs, donnant à la pièce une apparence fantastique.

- Hé, on a de la visite ! s'exclame Laudric en première.

Elle se présente aussitôt, rapidement suivie par les autres. Un peu confus, Thomas se présente à son tour. Roy pousse soudain une exclamation.

- Réunion de Mangemorts ! dit-il en guise d'explication.

Aussitôt Vaden se met derrière l'écran et observe attentivement. Roy réactive le son et le silence s'abat dans la pièce.

- Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce que fait ton fils exactement ? Il avait ordre d'ouvrir la Chambre.

Ledit Malefoy avance et s'agenouille.

- La Chambre est bloquée, mon Maître. Il y a eut un éboulement. Mon fils a réussi à traverser, mais apparemment le Basilic était mort derrière.

- Incapable ! Endoloris !

_Grimaçant devant les hurlements, Roy baisse rapidement le volume avant de le remettre à un niveau normal quand la réunion reprend._

- Nott ! Où en est le rassemblement des Détraqueurs ?

- Ils sont une centaine, mon maître. Les autres se sont éparpillés.

- Arrange-toi pour en trouver au moins cent autres. Phénom, les elfes noirs se battront-ils à nos côtés ?

- Je crains que non, mon seigneur. Ce traître de Deren Tarn les a convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, avant de s'enfuir. Je le cherche encore activement, mais il est introuvable.

- Idiot ! Le laisser fuir !

Après s'être défoulé grâce au Doloris, Voldemort passe aux vampires.

- Combien serez-vous ?

- Seulement douze, mon maître, répond un vampire a l'air très vieux. Cependant…

- Cependant ?

- J'essaie de retrouver la maîtresse. Si elle se bat à nos côtés, c'est la victoire assurée. On ne se relève pas de ses coups.

- Alors trouve-la, et vite ! Il va y avoir un tournoi de duel à Poudlard, j'espère que les barrières seront assez affaiblies pour que nous attaquions avant la fin de l'année. Je ne laisserai pas ce petit morveux s'échapper encore une fois ! Retournez à vos tâches, et assurez-vous de réussir cette fois-ci. L'échec de Bellatrix m'a profondément contrarié, elle a de la chance d'être morte.

- Deren, Laudric ? demande Vaden une fois le rassemblement de Mangemorts terminé.

Deren hausse les épaules.

- Tous les elfes connaissent la légende des Changeurs. Je les ai juste convaincus que les Changeurs actuels ne verraient pas d'un bon œil qu'ils se battent du côté de Voldemort. Phénom a beau être le fils du roi, il est haï par une bonne partie des elfes et peu sont disposés à l'écouter.

Laudric enchaîne.

- Les Maîtres Vampires sont rares et respectés. Il n'y en a actuellement que trois, et deux sont dans un profond sommeil. Je suis la première femme à être devenue Maîtresse, tant que je n'appelle personne, c'est une décision individuelle de chaque vampire.

Vaden hoche la tête.

- Merci. Nous savons donc quand ils vont attaquer, et à peu près comment. Je demanderai à Severus de transmettre le message à Albus, en disant que c'est l'un des Mangemorts qui le lui a dit.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapitre 16:_**

- SABAD !

Vaden se redresse sur le lit à toute vitesse en voyant l'heure, puis se met à secouer son voisin.

- Sabad, ton examen commence dans dix minutes.

- Hmpf, grommelle Sabad. Pas envie de me lever.

- Examen ! s'écrie Vaden. Je te rappelle que tu as une épreuve de sortilèges.

Sabad ouvre difficilement les yeux.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures moins dix, espèce de loir. Alors lève-toi !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sabad court dans les couloirs, Sharn sur les talons, pour arriver à l'heure à son examen. Il soupire de soulagement quand le professeur Flitwick le fait entrer sans commentaires et s'installe immédiatement.

Manque de chance, les examens sont très soporifiques à cause du silence. Il ne doit son éveil permanent qu'à Sharn qui lui mordille les chevilles chaque fois qu'il commence à somnoler. Il finit par se conjurer un grand bol de thé brûlant qu'il avale rapidement. La théine lui donne un coup de fouet et il peut enfin se pencher sérieusement sur son épreuve.

Il en ressort trois heures et demie plus tard et se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Il n'a pas eu le temps de manger le matin et meurt de faim. Vaden l'accueille avec un sourire moqueur et ils sont bientôt rejoints par Neville.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? demande Vaden.

- Facile, rétorque Sabad. Franchement, demander la formule du sortilège de coloration en sixième année, c'est à se demander ce qu'on fait en cours.

- Plutôt facile, confirme Neville, surtout par rapport aux autres années. Merci pour le coup de main.

- De rien, tu vas finir major de promotion.

Neville rit un peu.

- Pas possible, je te laisse la place.

- C'est Hermione qui va être verte, fait remarquer Vaden.

- Elle l'a cherché, réplique Sabad d'un ton acide.

- On a épreuves pratiques cet après-midi, c'est ça ? demande Neville.

- Oui. Je me demande pourquoi on doit sortir du château.

Ils ont la réponse à la fin du repas : s'inspirant du professeur Lupin en troisième année, le professeur Flitwick a organisé un parcours qui requiert une bonne maîtrise des sortilèges étudiés depuis six ans en cours. Il félicite chaudement Neville et Sabad à la sortie : ils sont les seuls à avoir fini l'épreuve en moins d'un quart d'heure.

- Dites-moi, Mr Londubat, quel était votre bouclier ?

Neville fait un petit sourire.

- Vous pourrez le voir de plus près au tournoi de duel, professeur.

- Vous vous êtes inscrits tous les deux ? demande le minuscule professeur.

- Non, Neville s'est inscrit, intervient Sabad.

- Pourquoi pas vous, Mr Potter ?

- Je n'ai pas envie. Et puis comme ça, Neville pourra gagner le tournoi et leur clouer le bec à tous.

Le professeur les regarda étrangement.

- Bien, Mr Londubat, j'attends avec impatience de vous voir dans l'arène. Note maximale pour vous deux, bien évidemment. Félicitations.

- Merci, professeur, répondirent les deux garçons avant de s'éloigner avec de grands sourires.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Neville remercie abondamment Sabad, qui hausse les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, Nev. Juste ressorti ce qui était enfoui au fond de toi. Bien, demain c'est la métamorphose, c'est ça ?

Neville acquiesce et ils partent se détendre avant leur examen suivant.

La Métamorphose se déroule tout aussi bien que les sortilèges, quoique Sabad ait failli jeter Sharn en dehors de la salle d'examen à cause de ses incessants commentaires. L'astronomie est plutôt facile aussi, le sommet de l'Himalaya étant un bon endroit pour étudier les étoiles. Tous les examens se passent plus ou moins tranquillement, y compris les potions, et ils se retrouvent enfin à leur matière préférée, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

L'épreuve écrite est très simple pour eux deux : presque la moitié des points portent sur une dissertation sur les points forts et points faibles des elfes noirs. Etant donné qu'ils ont étudié le sujet en profondeur avec Deren, ils n'ont aucun problème. L'épreuve pratique se passe bien aussi.

- Bien, Mr Potter, nous en avons terminé. Vous avez réellement un excellent niveau dans cette matière, je pense que vous pourriez déjà avoir votre ASPIC.

- Merci, professeur, répond poliment Sabad.

- Par contre, accepteriez-vous de me montrer à nouveau votre Patronus ? Je ne pourrai pas vous mettre de point supplémentaire, mais je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment magnifique.

Hochant la tête, Sabad lance rapidement le sort, faisant apparaître les deux loups. Le professeur les regarde, encore émerveillée, puis le remercie et lui dit qu'il peut partir. Il retourne à leur appartement et salue vaguement toutes les personnes présentes, avant de s'affaler contre Vaden sur le canapé.

- Fatigué ? demande celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Pas vraiment. La prof de DCFM m'a encore félicitée pour mon Patronus.

- Moi aussi je te félicite, mais mon jugement n'est pas très impartial.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lunard ?

- Hm ?

Vaden relève les yeux de son livre. Sabad le regarde très sérieusement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- C'est l'anniversaire de James et de Sirius aujourd'hui.

Sabad ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, sous le choc.

- Ils sont nés le même jour ?

- Oui. Frères de tout, sauf de sang.

- Je ne l'ai jamais su ! Quand je posais des questions, ils se contentaient de me dire qu'ils ne savaient rien !

- Je sais, louveteau.

Le silence retombe, les Errants ayant subitement décidé qu'ils seraient mieux ailleurs. Vaden ébouriffe soudain les cheveux mi-longs de Sabad, le faisant protester.

- Allez, c'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça ! Quand on aura le temps, je te raconterai tout sur les Maraudeurs.

- Seulement si tu peux le faire sans en souffrir, Vaden. Je n'ai jamais rien su et je m'en porte très bien. C'est du passé, maintenant je préfère me tourner vers le futur.

Vaden regarde Sabad, surpris par son ton tellement sérieux.

- D'accord, petit. En attendant, quand Voldemort sera mort, il faudra qu'on songe à acheter une maison, non ? On ne va pas rester à Poudlard une éternité et l'appartement commence à être trop petit pour tout le monde.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de m'appeler petit ? Espèce de grand !

Leurs rires résonnent quelques instants dans la pièce.

- Neville est prêt pour le tournoi ? demande Vaden sans se départir de son sourire.

- Aussi prêt qu'il peut l'être. Je crois qu'il craint encore de perdre, mais Severus a réussi à le convaincre que les élèves ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Tu l'appelles Severus maintenant ?

- On appelle tous les Errants par leurs prénoms. Pourquoi pas lui ?

- C'est vrai.

Alors qu'ils rient tranquillement, Severus Rogue frotte encore une fois son bras. La Marque le brûle en permanence. Avec un dernier soupir exaspéré, il décide d'aller voir Ilham, en priant pour que l'elfe ait quelque chose contre la douleur.

Il arrive en plein concert improvisé : tous sont installés par terre, dans des fauteuils ou des canapés, lisant ou écoutant Nadia qui joue sur la harpe. Avec un soupir, Severus Rogue s'assied à son tour contre le mur. Il n'y a pas à dire, la jeune femme joue vraiment bien sur son instrument. Il a même l'impression que sa douleur s'atténue alors qu'il écoute.

- Severus ?

Sabad a parlé à voix basse, juste au dessus de lui pour ne pas déranger les autres. Severus sursaute : même s'il s'appelle maintenant Sabad, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir le visage de James Potter à chaque fois qu'il le voie. Sans un mot, il relève sa manche : la Marque est devenue rouge vif et pulse sur sa peau.

Un regard à ses traits crispés suffit à Sabad pour comprendre ce que doit endurer Severus, il se lève et par à la recherche de Ilham, qu'il sort de sa transe d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Avec un regard interrogateur, Ilham le suit et s'accroupit près de Severus.

- C'est ta Marque ?

Severus hoche la tête et Ilham attrape son bras d'autorité, examinant la Marque rougeoyante sous tous le angles avant de la frôler. A son contact, Severus se crispe et se mord violemment la langue pour ne pas crier, sous les regards inquiets de Sabad et Ilham. Le guérisseur finit par se relever et part chercher quelque chose dans une pièce voisine. Il revient avec une poignée d'herbes sur lesquelles il lance quelques sorts, avant de les tendre à Severus.

- Une par heure. Cela va anesthésier ton bras. Reviens le plus souvent possible pour que je voie si je ne peux pas faire autre chose, je vais chercher pendant ce temps. Je suis désolé.

D'un signe de tête, Severus fait signe que ce n'est pas grave puis attrape une branche, qu'il fourre dans sa bouche sans se poser plus de questions.

- Ca va mieux ? demande Ilham d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, merci. Ca gratte plus que ça fait mal.

- Je vais voir si je trouve autre chose. Reste ici un peu et détend-toi, tu es trop stressé.

Severus hoche la tête et continue à écouter la musique de Nadia.

- Allez, Neville, arrête de stresser. Tu es bien plus fort qu'eux. On se met dans le public et on regarde, d'accord ?

Neville hoche la tête. Le tournoi de duel a commencé le matin même et il est dans les premiers à passer, avec pour adversaire un Serdaigle du nom de Terry Boot. Il fait un dernier signe de main à Sabad et monte sur l'estrade, ignorant les ricanements moqueurs sur son passage.

Le professeur Flitwick, chargé d'arbitrer les duels, donne le signal du départ. Aussitôt le Serdaigle lui lance un sortilège de Désarmement, Neville l'évite d'un simple pas sur le côté, avant de décrire un mouvement discret avec sa baguette. Il se sent soulagé avec son bouclier en place, maintenant le spectacle peut commencer.

Le second sortilège le rate de peu, Neville réplique d'un Stupéfix nonchalant, suivi d'un sortilège de désarmement. Le Serdaigle dresse un bouclier, mais le premier sortilège de Neville le met en miette et le second le frappe de plein fouet. Neville rattrape la baguette du Serdaigle et lui lance un Stupéfix pour être sûr d'avoir gagné.

- Vainqueur, Mr Londubat, annonce Flitwick avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

Le petit professeur a visiblement hâte que le tournoi avance pour voir de quoi Neville est réellement capable.

Quatre duels plus tard, les élèves ont compris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas sous-estimer Neville. Il a mis tous ses adversaires hors-jeu, sortant même Cho Chang qui pourtant partait parmi les favoris du tournoi. Les yeux s'agrandissent de plus en plus en observant ses combats. Malgré la difficulté croissante, Neville s'en tire toujours aussi aisément. Le professeur Chourave se penche vers sa voisine, le professeur McGonagall.

- Avez-vous remarqué qu'il fait toujours le même mouvement de baguette, au début des combats ?

- Un sortilège pour augmenter la force ? demande le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur Flitwick intervient juste derrière elles.

- Je pense que c'est son bouclier. Une vraie petite merveille, même s'il préfère esquiver les sorts. Un maléfice finira bien par le toucher, vous pourrez le voir.

- Un bouclier ? demande Chourave, perplexe. Pourtant il n'y a rien de visible.

- Je sais, répond le professeur de Sortilèges, tout excité. Et en plus c'est un informulé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il les maîtrisait.

- Il ne les maîtrisait _pas_, répond le professeur McGonagall. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait Potter, mais ça l'a vraiment changé.

Severus sourit en entendant la conversation de ses collègues, avant de se crisper et d'attraper précipitamment une des herbes d'Ilham. L'elfe a fait son maximum, mais la Marque le ronge de plus en plus. Le professeur espère de tout cœur que tout sera bientôt fini. A la fin du tournoi, d'après Sabad.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? demande le professeur Sinistra à côté de lui.

- Voldemort sait que je l'ai trahi, marmonne le maître de potions entre ses dents.

Le professeur d'astronomie pâlit, puis se tait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

Les éliminatoires sont bientôt terminés et il ne reste qu'une vingtaine d'élèves en lice. Sabad songe vaguement que les choses intéressantes vont commencer. Il y a surtout des sixièmes années en compétition, plus quelques septième et un unique cinquième, de Poufsouffle apparemment. Il quitte la salle en se promettant de revenir le lendemain.

A partir de ce niveau, les duels entre Gryffondor et Serpentard semblent être un écho de la guerre qui se déroule à l'extérieur. Dans plusieurs combats, les règles sont oubliées et les sorts les plus vicieux se succèdent. Ron Weasley se fait ainsi sortir par Draco Malefoy après utilisation d'un sort d'immobilisation à la limite de la légalité. Comme pour se venger, Hermione Granger sort Pansy Parkinson d'un enchaînement de huit sorts tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

Neville, lui, mène tranquillement son chemin. Il lance son bouclier au début de chaque duel, mais pour le moment n'a pas eu à s'en servir. Sa vitesse lui suffit pour l'instant très largement : la plupart des duellistes ne s'appliquent pas à viser et lancent des sorts au jugé, rendant les choses très faciles pour lui mais causant l'impatience de son professeur de sortilèges.

Sabad suit avec un grand intérêt les combats à partir des huitièmes de finale. Il n'est pas très difficile de repérer qui avancera jusqu'à la demi-finale : les plus faibles et les moins précis seront invariablement éliminés, à moins qu'il n'y ait un veinard absolu. Il regarde le petit Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Même en ayant un an de moins que les autres, il se débrouille redoutablement bien, combinant boucliers et esquive avec ingéniosité. Son défaut principal est sûrement sa trop petite palette de sorts d'attaque.

Les quarts de finale se terminent exactement comme il l'avait prévu : Malefoy, Granger, un Serdaigle de septième année qu'il avait déjà repéré, et bien sûr Neville. Après une journée à avoir observé les duels, Sabad attend Neville qui le rejoint tranquillement.

- Alors, convaincu que tu peux gagner ?

- Il me reste le plus difficile, fait remarquer Neville.

Sabad secoue la tête.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Tu vas affronter le Serdaigle demain.

- Il est trop lent.

- Exact. Et bien, mes leçons d'analyse ont fini par porter leurs fruits. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il connaît beaucoup de sortilèges, mais hésite souvent sur lequel employer.

- Bon, alors tu n'auras pas de problèmes. On va se baigner ?

- Hein ?

Sabad fait un sourire en coin.

- On est au mois de juin, le lac doit être très agréable pour piquer une tête.

Avec un sourire un peu crispé, Neville approuve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nev ?

- Euh, je…

Neville hésite un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas nager.

Sabad ouvre grands les yeux, avant de rire un peu.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, moi non plus. Pendant le Tournoi c'était la branchiflore qui m'indiquait quels mouvements faire. Viens, on va demander à Remus.

Après demande, il s'avéra que Vaden était disposé à leur apprendre à nager, à la condition qu'ils n'y restent pas la moitié de la nuit.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous trois au bord du lac. Sharn refusa tout net de s'approcher de l'étendue d'eau et s'allongea au soleil, près de leurs affaires. Vaden commence rapidement à leur inculquer les bases de la natation.

- Hé, Vaden, c'est possible qu'on ait une piscine dans notre maison ?

Vaden lève les yeux au ciel.

- Si ça t'amuses, Sabad.

- Vous comptez acheter une maison ? demande Neville.

- Pour tous les Errants ! répond joyeusement Sabad. Donc tu pourras venir quand tu veux !

- Waouh. C'est généreux.

- Bah non, on fait un peu partie de la même famille, non ?

En parlant, Sabad a allègrement arrosé Neville, qui réplique aussitôt. Vaden commence à rire devant les pitreries des deux jeunes : c'est vraiment rare que Sabad se comporte comme l'adolescent qu'il devrait être. Il s'appuie sur un roche et les observe se disputer amicalement, avant d'avoir une idée.

- Sabad, tu ne trouves pas qu'un loup sentait très mauvais ces derniers temps ?

Un grand sourire machiavélique se forme sur les lèvres de Sabad.

- Si, en effet. Mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas l'eau.

- Quel dommage ! concluent en chœur Vaden et Sabad, avant de ressortir de l'eau à toute vitesse et d'attraper leurs baguettes.

En les voyant approcher, Sharn se redresse et recule prudemment. En notant leurs sourires, il envoie au diable son courage et se carapate le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant, et il se retrouve bientôt à flotter au dessus de l'eau.

- Tu devrais te laver plus souvent, Sharn, fait Sabad avec un grand sourire, avant de relâcher son sortilège en même temps que Vaden.

Avec un gigantesque _Plouf !!_, le loup tombe dans l'eau et pousse un jappement d'indignation devant Sabad, Vaden et Neville morts de rire. Il ressort le plus vite possible de cette eau toute mouillée, s'ébroue comme un chien et adresse un regard noir à ses compagnons – pour autant que le regard d'un loup puisse être noir.

**- Ca va se payer ce soir, messieurs. Attendez-vous à ne pas dormir de la nuit.**

Des sourires moqueurs lui répondent et il grogne doucement, avant de s'allonger de tout son long au soleil pour tenter de sécher.

Leur après-midi se termine dans l'eau ou à côté, à nager ou simplement à discuter. Sabad découvre quelque chose : une après-midi en famille consacrée uniquement à la détente et au rire.

Neville regarde attentivement le Serdaigle en face de lui. C'est le dernier combat avant la finale et il a la ferme intention de le gagner. Il lève sa baguette en même temps que le Serdaigle et le professeur Dumbledore, qui préside aux derniers duels, donne le signal du départ.

Aussitôt Neville crée son bouclier, même en sachant qu'il n'en aura probablement pas besoin. Il esquive les premiers sorts, puis réplique. Ses sorts s'écrasent sur le bouclier du Serdaigle, visiblement très puissant. Avec un sourire à la perspective d'un vrai combat, Neville augmente sensiblement le niveau de ses sorts. Le Serdaigle semble surpris de la force de ce qui s'écrase sur son bouclier et augmente à son tour son niveau, visant soigneusement Neville.

Malheureusement pour lui, il reste trop lent et Neville esquive souplement, incorporant quelques feintes dans ses mouvements tout en continuant à lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Après dix minutes d'échanges, il décide de mettre fin au combat et lance un sortilège de Désarmement à pleine puissance.

Le résultat est immédiat : le bouclier du Serdaigle vole en éclats et l'étudiant lui-même est projeté en arrière à toute vitesse, perdant sa baguette sous le coup. Voyant qu'il va s'écraser, Sabad se redresse et se déplace instantanément derrière l'étudiant, le rattrapant et lui évitant une douloureuse rencontre avec le mur.

- Du calme, Neville.

Neville rougit, puis pâlit.

- Il n'a rien ?

- Non, c'est bon, répond l'étudiant en regardant Neville. Magnifique sort, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir perdu face à toi. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Sabad.

- De rien.

Le professeur Dumbledore semble alors reprendre ses esprits, surpris autant par la puissance du sort de Neville que par la vitesse de déplacement de Sabad.

- Mr Londubat sera donc un de nos finalistes. Maintenant, si Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy veulent bien avancer…

Les deux élèves s'avancent, des éclairs pleins les yeux. Il est clair que ce combat sera très violent : les deux adversaires se détestent depuis suffisamment longtemps pour promettre mille morts à leur adversaire.

Le combat est bref, mais intense. Granger finit par perdre pour ne pas s'être élevé de boucliers permanents, comptant uniquement sur son esquive. La rafale de sorts de Malefoy la met alors à terre. Elle se relève, visiblement furieuse malgré son absence de baguette et crache à la figure de Malefoy qui affiche un sourire goguenard, avant de quitter l'estrade la tête haute. Sabad se penche vers Vaden.

- Elle déteste vraiment ne pas être la première, hmm ?

- Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré écraser Malefoy, quitte à perdre contre Neville ensuite.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bien, nous assisterons donc à la finale opposant Mr Malefoy à Mr Londubat cet après-midi. Je rappelle que les paris sont formellement interdits.

Sabad relève la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Des paris ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à parier, fait Vaden d'un ton menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ? J'ai une belle occasion de me faire de l'argent de poche. Allez, je suis sûr que tu sais qui prend les paris ?

Vaden soupire profondément.

- Zacharias Smith.

- Merci, vieux.

Sabad se dirige discrètement vers le Poufsouffle qui parle à plusieurs personnes avec animation.

- Hé, Zach, elle est à combien ta cote ?

Le jeune garçon se retourne, puis regarde Sabad avec méfiance.

- Vingt chances que Malefoy gagne contre une pour Londubat.

Le sourire de Sabad s'agrandit.

- Tu fermes quand les paris ?

- J'allais les fermer.

- Parfait. Quarante gallions sur Londubat.

Smith ouvre de grands yeux, puis hausse les épaules.

- Si tu veux perdre quarante gallions, libre à toi.

Sans ajouter un mot, Sabad lui tend le tas d'or et empoche son reçu avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il s'apprête à repartir quand Smith le rappelle, visiblement inquiet.

- Oh, Potter !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es sûr que Londubat va gagner ?

Sabad fait un grand sourire.

- Malefoy peut sortir ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas tant de magie que ça. Même à pleine puissance, il ne passera pas le bouclier de Londubat. Pourquoi, tu n'as pas assez pour payer ?

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que si j'avais su, j'aurai diminué la cote.

- Trop tard ! réplique Sabad, narquois.

Puis il va rejoindre Neville qui semble l'attendre, avant de le traîner vers leurs appartements.

- Neville, mon vieux, t'as intérêt à gagner.

Neville fait un large sourire, heureux de la confiance que place Sabad en lui. Ils ne retournent dans la Grande Salle que l'après-midi. Malefoy est déjà debout sur l'estrade, toisant avec mépris tous ceux qui osent croiser son regard. Il fait un sourire ouvertement moqueur quand Neville arrive, puis s'étonne devant sa tenue. Le jeune Gryffondor ne porte en effet qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il fait un petit sourire devant l'étonnement du Serpentard.

- Dis ce que tu veux, Malefoy. Les robes ne font que ralentir les mouvements. Je ne me suis pas servir de toute ma vitesse jusqu'ici, mais je risque d'en avoir besoin contre toi.

- Ta vitesse ne te suffira pas, Londubat. Prépare-toi à mourir.

- Que c'est dramatique ! Mourir, tout de suite les grands mots.

- Cela suffit, messieurs, intervient Dumbledore fermement. Mettez vous en position.

Dans le public, du côté des professeurs, c'est une toute autre affaire.

- Enfin, Filius, calmez-vous, s'exclame McGonagall.

Flitwick saute presque sur place, puis consent à donner des explications devant les regards noirs de ses collègues, sans se douter que son confrère des Potions est intérieurement mort de rire.

- Vous allez voir son bouclier ! Une pure merveille, je vous dis ! Et incroyablement puissant, aussi. Je n'ai pas compris quel concept il a utilisé pour le créer, mais je compte bien le découvrir maintenant !

Le professeur Dumbledore lève sa baguette, puis donne le signal de départ.

Instantanément, Neville se déplace, tout en créant son bouclier. Puis il fixe son adversaire, avant de se décider à lancer le premier sort. Il a bien examiné Malefoy, qui combine habilement l'esquive et le bouclier. Il ne sera pas facile à battre. Le Serpentard esquive souplement et les adversaires se mettent à tourner autour d'un axe invisible, comme des fauves qui cherchent une faille chez l'adversaire.

Alors que le public commence à s'impatienter, Malefoy lance toute une série de sorts et Neville esquive, toujours plus souplement et rapidement, avant de répliquer lui-même. L'échange de sorts se poursuit, de plus en plus rapides. Neville sent que le bouclier de Malefoy commence à céder. Soudain, il sent arriver un sort de derrière et ne peut l'éviter.

- Regardez, ça y est ! couine le professeur de Sortilèges.

Ses collègues regardent encore plus attentivement et sursautent en voyant le sort de Malefoy ralentir de plus en plus, avant de s'immobiliser à cinq centimètres du dos de Londubat et de purement disparaître.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, murmure McGonagall, les yeux exorbités.

Inconscient de l'étonnement qu'a provoqué son bouclier, Neville passe à la vitesse supérieure, rapidement imité par Malefoy qui pourtant semble déstabilisé. Son sort était parfait ! Alors comment Londubat a-t-il fait ça ? Rageur, il envoie de plus en plus de sorts, sans effets. Il commence à voir très rouge. Comment ce Cracmol arrive-t-il à lui résister ? Lui, le maître de la maison Serpentard, l'héritier des Malefoy !

Neville voit clairement que Malefoy perd le contrôle et en profite pour imposer son propre rythme au duel. Rapidement, Malefoy perd pied et Neville en profite pour l'achever d'une rafale de sortilèges de Désarmement, suivis d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Malefoy tombe à terre sans se relever et un silence absolu s'abat sur la salle alors que Neville fit négligemment tourner la baguette du blond entre ses doigts.

Dumbledore semble soudain reprendre ses esprits et sa voix résonne dans la salle silencieuse.

- Je déclare Mr Londubat vainqueur de ce tournoi.

Il y a encore quelques instants de silence, puis les professeurs commencent à applaudir, rapidement suivis par l'ensemble des élèves qui se lèvent pour acclamer un Neville rouge de gêne, surtout quand il aperçoit Sabad et Vaden qui applaudissent en lui souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils se retrouvent tous dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Avant que le repas ne commence, Dumbledore se lève.

- Mr Londubat, vous êtes champion de duel de cette année. Votre trophée reposera désormais dans la Salle des Trophées de l'école. Un mot aux élèves ?

Neville se lève à nouveau, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

- Et bien… Je dirais franchement qu'au début, je ne voulais pas m'inscrire car je savais que j'avais toutes les chances de perdre. Je remercie donc Harry, à qui je dois toute ma victoire. C'est lui qui m'a redonné confiance en moi. Alors, vieux, merci et paie-moi des Chocogrenouilles avec l'argent que tu as gagné sur les paris.

- Ca marche ! s'écrie Sabad, provoquant des rires dans la salle.

Le repas commence dans la bonne humeur et s'achève tout aussi bien. Mais à la fin du repas, les élèves se sentent soudainement démunis alors que la température fraîchit. Dumbledore pâlit monstrueusement.

- Les barrières sont tombées, murmure-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Sabad se redresse.

- Quelle est la prochaine défense face à Voldemort ? demande-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

Le directeur se tourne vers lui, l'air hagard.

- Il n'y en a pas.


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà le dernier chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu. Allez, bonne lecture. Bizoux à tous nis72

**_Chapitre 17:_**

- COMMENT CA, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PREVU DE DEFENSE EN DEHORS DES BARRIERES ?

Le hurlement de Sabad résonne longuement dans la salle. Celui-ci inspire profondément, avant de poursuivre.

- Vous comptiez vraiment être épargnés par la guerre juste avec des barrières ? Il était certain qu'elles tomberaient un jour, et maintenant vous me dites qu'il n'y a _aucune autre défense_ ? C'est de la folie pure !

Le directeur lui répond d'un ton extrêmement froid.

- Peut-être vous croyez-vous un général, Mr Potter.

Sabad laisse un sourire sauvage illuminer ses lèvres.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous me laissez toute latitude pour la défense du château ?

Les yeux étincelants de fureur à devoir avouer son impuissance, le directeur hoche la tête. Sabad se redresse pour s'adresser à tous les élèves.

- Bien, Voldemort a pénétré dans le parc, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'entre dans le château. La Grande Salle est l'endroit le plus sûr, il n'y a qu'un accès. Tous les élèves, vous allez vous entasser dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Sans mot dire, ébahis par l'impression de pouvoir qui se dégage de Sabad à ce moment-là, les élèves se mettent rapidement en file pour pénétrer dans la petite salle. Sabad poursuit, s'adressant à son loup.

- Sharn, tu vas me chercher tout le monde. Maintenant. Tu cours le plus vite possible, et dit à Roy d'emmener son ordinateur.

Il se tourne vers le professeur de potions.

- Severus, je crois que tu as des potions prêtes pour ce genre d'opportunité.

Rogue acquiesce et disparaît rapidement, sans prêter attention aux regards choqués. Sabad se tourne vers Vaden.

- Tu comptes te battre ?

- Je reste dans la salle, mais je me mettrai en défense, devant la petite porte.

Sharn revient à ce moment-là, suivi par une vingtaine de silhouettes. Dès qu'il arrive à côté de Sabad, il reprend forme humaine.

- Bien, écoutez tous. Voldemort est dans le parc. Roy, tu peux surveiller son avancée ?

Le jeune informaticien hoche la tête et allume aussitôt son ordinateur.

- Ensuite, nous allons mettre le plus de bordel possible dans son armée le temps qu'il arrive à la Grande Salle. Ce qui signifie l'éparpiller au maximum, éventuellement réduire leur nombre. N'hésitez pas à les faire se perdre dans les couloirs. Mais je ne veux aucun corps à corps avant qu'ils ne soient ici. Severus est allé chercher des potions à lancer. Thomas, tu as des grenades, je crois ?

L'homme confirme et se met à distribuer les grenades. Bientôt Severus arrive et distribue lui aussi les potions. Sabad se tourne à moitié vers les élèves qui ont arrêté de sortir, curieux de voir la scène.

- Vous continuez à rentrer immédiatement. Ceux qui ne seront pas dans la salle auront neuf chances sur dix de crever.

Ses paroles semblent redonner un coup de fouet aux élèves. Seul Neville sort du lot et s'approche. Sabad l'accueille sans mot dire, sous les regards furieux du directeur.

- Nadia, je préfèrerai que tu ailles avec les élèves. Roy aussi, quand ils arriveront dans la salle.

- Pas question ! s'écrie la jeune femme. Je crois que tu as oublié la principale caractéristique de ma musique !

Sabad lui adresse un regard noir mais ne précise rien.

- Bien, vous avez tous des oreillettes, comme les moldus, et vous savez tous comment elles fonctionnent. Roy vous guidera dans les couloirs pour savoir où sont les adversaires. Lilith, Leia, Laudric, Deren, n'hésitez pas à vous servir de vos pouvoirs spéciaux. N'hésitez pas non plus à démolir leur moral par n'importe quel moyen. Ilham, tu restes ici. Tes pouvoirs pourront être très utiles. Des questions ?

- On a le droit de les tuer ? demande Lilith, ses yeux allumés d'une lueur sauvage.

- Evitez de tuer ceux qui suivent Voldemort par obligation. Les autres, je m'en fous. Ils ont fait assez de morts pour qu'on prenne ce droit. Et ce n'est pas une honte de revenir et d'être soigné par Ilham. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas plus de guérisseurs d'ailleurs.

Les personnes acquiescent toutes, puis se préparent à partir.

- Une dernière chose… fait Sabad.

Il les regarde droit dans les yeux, tour à tour.

- Evitez de mourir. Sincèrement.

Les sourires fleurissent sur les visages, puis le groupe ressort de la Grande Salle. Ghaele tape sur l'épaule de Sabad.

- Pas mal, pour un discours comme ça. Tu prends tes décisions très rapidement. Roy, tu surveilles leur arrivée ?

- Ils sont presque à la Grande Porte. Je peux les voir arriver par la caméra sur la porte. Deren y est déjà, invisible. Je crois qu'il leur prépare une surprise, il a toujours aimé jouer avec les grenades.

Deren escalade le mur et se retrouve près du plafond, avec une vue plongeante sur le hall d'entrée. Bientôt la porte s'ouvre et Voldemort entre en premier, sûr de sa victoire. Il s'adresse à ses troupes derrière lui.

- Bien, ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle. En route, ne faites pas de quartier.

Deren laisse un petit sourire illuminer ses lèvres. _Pas de quartiers, c'est lui qui l'a dit_. Dans son orgueil, Voldemort fait entrer en premier ses lieutenants et ses généraux. Dès qu'il y a assez de monde, Deren attrape trois grenades et les arme, avant de les lancer en plein milieu de la foule. _Pour leur apprendre à ne pas se fier aux apparences_.

Il prépare son rire sadique à leur sortir une fois la fumée dissipée. Dès que son rire éclate, il se retrouve avec une bonne centaine de baguettes dirigées droit sur lui. Il rit encore une fois, puis lance ses deux dernières grenades et se laisse tomber au sol. Sabad a bien dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit au corps à corps pour le moment, alors il doit faire un repli stratégique, en espérant que des Mangemorts le suivent.

Cela ne manque pas : une vingtaine de silhouettes s'engagent à sa suite dans la ferme intention de le tuer. Une fois certain qu'ils sont assez éloignés du groupe principal, Deren se dissimule dans un coin d'ombre et étale toutes ses potions sur le sol. Les Mangemorts ne la voient pas, marchent dans la flaque et se retrouvent collés au sol. D'un petit sort elfique, Deren leur arrache toutes leurs baguettes puis leur fait un petit signe de main avant de reprendre le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Lilith, Leia et Laudric sont à un embranchement de trois couloirs. Parfait pour trois amies comme elles. Ces fous prétendent connaître les ténèbres ? Ils vont devoir se débrouiller face à deux demi-démones et une Maîtresse Vampire. Lilith se propose pour prendre le couloir central, celui qui mène à la Grande Salle.

En quelques mots, elles préparent soigneusement leur mise en scène, puis se placent chacune dans le couloir qu'elles vont défendre. Il était temps : déjà un groupe de Mangemorts arrivent. Visiblement Voldemort a compris la leçon et ne marche plus en tête de ses troupes. Les Mangemorts scrutent chaque couloir, méfiants. C'est Leia qui ouvre la danse, d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et terrifiante.

- Tiens donc, des gens qui se croient doués dans les arts des ténèbres.

Leia prend la suite.

- Laisse, petite sœur, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même jamais vu les _vraies_ ténèbres.

- Quels pauvres fous, quand même, ajoute Laudric. Ils se croient des mages noirs et n'ont même pas encore réussi à savoir qui nous sommes.

- Je suis vexée, reprend Leia. Nous sommes plutôt connues dans les Cercles des Ombres.

Un Mangemort, tremblant, lance un Avada Kedavra au jugé dans le couloir en face de lui. Seul un rire moqueur lui répond.

- Puisqu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas, il serait temps de leur montrer qui nous sommes, non ?

Les trois ricanent en même temps, provoquant les tremblements nerveux de plusieurs Mangemorts, amplifiés lorsqu'une lueur blafarde se répand des couloirs. Ils scrutent le couloir mais en voient rien. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait l'idée de lever la tête. A son cri, tous l'imitent.

Chacune dans son couloir, les trois femmes sont à l'envers, les pieds sur le plafond et leurs cheveux balayant l'air en dessous d'elles. Ajouté à leurs sourires sadiques qui ne dissimulent rien de leurs crocs, l'effet est saisissant.

Certains Mangemorts essaient de reculer, mais Leia et Lilith en font qu'agrandir leurs sourires. Avec un simple geste, une toile d'araignée apparaît dans l'air et plaque au sol les fuyards. Laudric ajoute une plainte ressemblant au cri d'un mort-vivant affamé et des spectres se rassemblent autour des Mangemorts, sans visages et l'air vorace. Plusieurs hurlent de terreur en sentant le contact des spectres.

- Franchement, t'aurais pu nous en laisser, fait Leia d'un ton boudeur.

- Laisse mes spectres manger tranquillement, réplique Laudric. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue, ils ont faim.

- Que se passe-t-il, Roy ?

Sabad regarde l'informaticien pâle comme la mort.

- Euh… Voldemort a compris qu'il ne fallait pas passer par l'embranchement où se tiennent Leia, Lilith et Laudric. Il a commencé à faire un détour en entendant les cris de ses Mangemorts.

- Fais voir…

Sitôt qu'il a regardé, Sabad le regrette. Visiblement, les trois femmes ont laissés leurs pouvoirs les plus sombres remonter à la surface.

- Et les autres ? demande-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Roy hoche la tête en changeant les images.

- Deren en a mis une vingtaine hors combats, en plus de ceux qui sont tombés sous ses cinq grenades dans le hall. Carl les a coincé sur un escalier, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça. Ils sont tous les deux en train de revenir. Thomas s'éclate avec son pistolet, je crois qu'il leur en veut beaucoup depuis qu'il a entendu ton histoire. Il essaie de les coincer dans un cul de sac pour pouvoir revenir. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

A l'entente de son cri, Sabad, Ghaele et Vaden regardent l'écran. Vaden et Sabad jurent en même temps.

- Des Détraqueurs !

- J'y vais ! ajoute Sabad.

- Attends ! Il y en a plus de deux cents !

- Justement, ils ne pourront pas s'entasser dans les couloirs. Dis à tout le monde de les éviter au maximum. Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû apprendre le Patronus à tout le monde.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sabad sort en courant de la salle et Vaden se frappe sur le front.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises.

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va faire vite. Orion est juste devant les Détraqueurs et il ne bouge plus.

Orion sent le froid l'envahir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il vient de se débarrasser de Mangemorts, coincés contre un mur grâce à ses potions. Il n'y a pas à dire, elles sont efficaces. Ses pires souvenirs lui reviennent soudain en mémoire et il regarde autour de lui. Vaden a bien mentionné des monstres qui leur font revivre leurs plus grandes peurs ?

Là… Des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Orion jure intérieurement. Ils n'ont pas l'air très réels, il doute que son épée leur face grand-chose. Il repousse le froid qui l'envahit et se concentre sur ses sorts. Voyons… ceux pour renforcer sa force, inutiles. La vitesse ? Oui, peut-être.

Trois secondes plus tard, une lumière bleue l'entoure et il tranche le premier Détraqueur. Celui-ci pousse un râle, coupé en deux, mais continue de s'approche. Cette fois-ci, Orion jure à voix haute. Les coups physiques ne l'aideront pas. Il soupire alors que le Détraqueur est de plus en plus près. Il doit se servir de son sort le plus puissant maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait réservé à Voldemort.

D'un bond, il se met au milieu des Détraqueurs. Si son coup ne fonctionne pas, il est mort. Au moins cela a le mérite d'être clair. Levant son épée, il la plante dans le sol puis concentre sa magie.

Sabad entend dans son oreille les injonctions de Roy : apparemment Orion est coincé au milieu des Détraqueurs. Il repousse le froid et avance de plus en plus vite. Le spectacle qu'il voit le stupéfie.

Orion est en plein milieu des Détraqueurs, son épée plantée dans le sol. Il relève soudain la tête.

- Les ailes du dragon !

Sabad a identifié une injonction pour faire sortir la magie. Soudain, le sol semble se déformer. Une première onde de choc part, puis une seconde. Les Détraqueurs autour d'Orion se mettent à pousser des cris d'agonie alors que l'air se déforme autour d'eux.

Orion s'appuie sur le sol, épuisé. Son sort le plus puissant lui coûte énormément d'énergie, et l'effet des Détraqueurs ne l'a pas aidé, loin de là. Il soupire de soulagement en entendant Sabad lancer un sort, puis en voyant les deux loups se précipiter sur les Détraqueurs approchants. Il a dû en détruire une quarantaine, mais visiblement il y en avait beaucoup plus.

- Ca va ?

- Fatigué.

- On va retourner à la Grande Salle. Juste le temps de m'occuper de ces horreurs.

Sabad lance le sort une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Les Détraqueurs essaient désespérément de passer le barrage des loups, mais ceux-ci les mettent en miette. Bientôt il n'y a plus qu'une odeur de brûlé dans l'air et le froid se dissipe rapidement. Sabad l'aide à se relever et ils se dirigent vers la Grande Salle.

- Voldemort approche, fait Vaden à voix haute. Roy, rappelle tout le monde.

Roy s'exécute et les Errants se dirigent vers la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, se fondant dans les ombres pour ne pas être suivis.

- L'état de son armée ? demande Ghaele.

- Elle est dispersée un peu partout. Sabad et Orion ont détruits tous les … Détraqueurs. Des groupes d'une vingtaine de personnes sont éparpillés dans le château. Changelune a fait des merveilles avec ses illusions, certains tournent en rond depuis le début.

Les Errants apparaissent rapidement et Ilham s'empresse de soigner tout ceux qui en ont besoin. Nadia joue une mélodie apaisante pour les préparer à la bataille qui arrive. Sabad arrivent dans les derniers et confie Orion à Ilham. Cette fois-ci, c'est Vaden qui prend la parole.

- Bien, vous avez fait un excellent travail. Voldemort sera ici dans moins de cinq minutes et nous allons lui faire une petite surprise. J'ai demandé aux professeurs de se rendre invisible et de nous laisser faire, nous avons des méthodes bien loin des duels traditionnels. Juste pour vous prévenir, une prophétie a été faite comme quoi Sabad est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Changelune, tu peux nous rendre invisible ? On leur tombera dessus à l'improviste. Roy ?

Le jeune informaticien détaille son écran.

- Il reste environ quarante Mangemorts, un vampire…

Lilith fait un petit sourire carnassier.

- Un elfe noir et je crois que c'est tout. En plus de Voldemort lui-même.

Laudric prend soudain la parole.

- Huit Mangemorts ne se battront pas à côté de Voldemort, mais le prendront dans le dos.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ce sont des morts-vivants créés par mes soins. Dans le couloir dont nous nous occupions. Je les ai fait rejoindre l'armée et visiblement personne n'a rien compris. C'est très facile de les reconnaître, l'odeur doit déjà commencer à se répandre.

Les autres approuvent et Changelune achève son sort. Roy se lève et se place dans le fond de la salle. Il n'est pas un guerrier et laisse aux autres le soin de se battre. Nadia, elle aussi invisible, entame une mélodie guerrière, transmettant sa rage de vaincre à ses alliés. Sabad va se placer au milieu de la salle, Ghaele à côté de lui. Les autres s'éparpillent dans la salle, prêts à frapper. Juste avant que les Mangemorts n'entrent, Sabad murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Ghaele, qui approuve. Puis la porte s'ouvre violemment.

Voldemort se tient dans l'ouverture et semble surpris qu'il n'y ait personne. Il pensait que les fous qui se promenaient dans les couloirs n'appartenaient pas à Poudlard et que les élèves étaient toujours en train de manger, mais la salle est totalement déserte.

- Retire-toi, Tom, fait Sabad tout en restant invisible. Les trois quarts de ton armée ont été détruits par moins de vingt personnes. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

- Pauvre fou ! rétorque Voldemort avec hargne. Je vais te tuer et après plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Mes Mangemorts me suivront jusqu'à la mort.

- Dans ce cas, qu'ils se préparent à mourir. Mes _amis_ n'ont rien contre le fait de tuer.

Voldemort laisse un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Ils sont invincibles et ce n'est certainement pas un petit morveux comme Potter qui va les abattre.

- Alors, montre-toi, Potter ! Viens mourir, puisque tu te crois si brave !

- Désolé, je m'appelle Sabad maintenant.

Cependant, les Errants prennent cela pour un signal puisque soudainement une toile d'araignée s'abat du ciel et immobilise la moitié des Mangemorts. Au même moment, Deren apparaît juste en face de l'elfe noir et lui décoche un coup de dague magistral qui l'éventre à moitié, avant de se retirer. Carl, Orion et Severus apparaissent à l'arrière des troupes et s'avancent, Severus couvrant Carl et Orion. Avec un soupir, Sabad réapparaît en face de Voldemort accompagné de Ghaele. A leur étonnement à tous, Sabad se recule de quelques pas, laissant Ghaele au corps à corps. Il assemble ses mains comme pour prier et commence à parler à voix basse.

Vaden comprend instantanément qu'il va utiliser une incantation et que Ghaele le couvre. Il se prépare à intervenir si besoin est.

La scène sous leurs yeux se change en un massacre sans nom. Les Mangemorts ont abandonné tous les sorts en dehors de l'Avada et de sortilèges plus terrifiants les uns que les autres. Par miracle, aucun des leurs n'a été touché jusque là. La musique de Nadia résonne dans l'air et Vaden devine que si elle leur donne du courage, elle terrifie les Mangemorts. Ilham soigne tout les Errants qui s'approchent de lui. Changelune s'occupe d'empêcher leurs ennemis de découvrir où se trouve le guérisseur.

Ghaele est en plein duel avec Voldemort. Son sabre suffit tout juste à parer les coups du mage noir. Amèrement, Vaden songe que c'est la première fois qu'il voit Ghaele en difficulté. Son visage se crispe alors qu'il voit un Mangemort approcher de Sabad et il s'élance en avant, la magie prête à frapper. Quelques mots plus tard, la foudre jaillit du ciel de Poudlard et frappe le Mangemort. Vaden se place devant Sabad.

Le silence s'abat sur la salle et tous les mouvements se figent. Les têtes se tournent vers Sabad, entouré de sa magie, qui achève son incantation.

- Feu, eau, air, terre, magie, purificateurs sacrés, devenez épées et soyez mes armes !

La salle s'illumine alors que Sabad invoque ses armes. Bientôt il s'avance vers Voldemort, deux sabres jumeaux en main. Ghaele s'écarte pour lui laisser la place. C'est le combat de Sabad, pas le sien.

Le combat entre Voldemort et Sabad s'engage. Mangemorts comme Errants ont baissé leurs armes et observent le combat.

A leur grand étonnement, il ne dure pratiquement pas. Voldemort lance des sorts de plus en plus puissants, mais Sabad évite tout avec grâce. Il semble changé depuis qu'il a ses propres armes : plus fort, plus agile. Ses coups font siffler l'air et Voldemort recule de plus en plus, prenant une expression paniquée lorsque Sabad croise ses sabres devant lui, annonçant une attaque dévastatrice. Il semble disparaître alors qu'il se déplace. Un dernier sifflement retentit dans l'air et Voldemort semble se dissoudre dans l'air, poussant un sifflement haineux.

Aussitôt tous les Mangemorts se mettent à hurler, tenant leur bras. Vaden se transporte auprès de Severus : la Marque s'agrandit, semblant chercher à engloutir tout son bras, puis son corps. Sans plus réfléchir, Vaden pénètre dans l'esprit de Severus, ignorant les faibles tentatives pour le repousser, et se dirige vers sa magie.

C'est bien la Marque, d'une infâme couleur verte, qui cherche à prendre de plus en plus de place. Sas plus réfléchir, il lance sa propre magie dans le combat, repoussant le vert avec violence. Après ce qui lui semble durer une éternité, il ressort de l'esprit de Severus et avise seulement alors le cercle des Errants, rassemblés autour d'eux.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande Carl.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Vaden d'une voix épuisée. J'ai chassé la Marque de sa magie, mais je ne sais pas si ça a suffit.

Ilham s'approche et commence à ausculter le professeur, après que Vaden lui ait assuré qu'il était juste fatigué. Il relève sa manche : la Marque des Ténèbres a disparu, remplacée par un tatouage de loup. Vaden hausse les épaules d'un air désolé.

- J'ai dû lui donner beaucoup de ma magie.

- Il va bien, fait Ilham. Il a subi une très grande douleur pendant que Vaden était dans sa magie, mais il est juste évanoui. La douleur et l'épuisement combinés, je pense. Bien, quelqu'un est encore blessé ?

- Oui, fait Ghaele d'une voix morne.

Ils se tournent vers lui. Ghaele tient Sabad dans ses bras, qui semble dormir. Il tient encore ses deux sabres à la main, refusant de les lâcher. De sous ses paupières perlent des larmes.

- Professeur, professeur !

Hermione sort en courant de la salle, et s'arrête devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Elle est rappelée à l'ordre par le professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione le regarde, l'air paniquée.

- Il y a quelques élèves, il y a deux minutes, ils se sont effondrés en hurlant, et après ils sont…

Elle secoue la tête et Carl achève d'une voix forte.

- Morts.

Hermione hoche la tête.

- Les élèves peuvent sortir de la salle s'ils le veulent. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Elle retourne dans la petite salle et bientôt tous les élèves ressortent et se rassemblent devant le directeur, toutes maisons confondues. Certains ont visiblement pleuré, surtout en entendant les bruits venant de la Grande Salle. Ils regardent tous le directeur, qui prend un air bienveillant.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Voldemort a été défait aujourd'hui.

Les élèves se regardent entre eux, comme ne semblant pas y croire. Puis quelques sourires fleurissent sur les lèvres.

- Il a été vaincu par Harry Potter, poursuit le directeur.

Cette fois-ci, des acclamations s'élèvent.

- Malheureusement… l'effort de Mr Potter semble avoir été trop grand pour lui. Il a utilisé sa magie au-delà de sa limite.

- HEM !

Absolument pas discret, Vaden sort du cercle des Errants et s'avance vers les élèves.

- Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour sa santé, Mr Potter est juste épuisé, et non pas mort, comme le laissait supposer la phrase de Mr le Directeur. Il a besoin de se reposer. Il s'est effectivement approché de très près de sa limite pendant ce combat. Il va donc retourner dans ses appartements pour dormir jusqu'à être rétabli. Nous admettrons les visites tant qu'elles restent dans le raisonnable.

- Mr Lupin, je dois insister pour que Mr Potter soit examiné par Mrs Pomfresh avant.

- Mrs Pomfresh, reconnaissez-vous que la compétence d'un elfe guérisseur dépasse la vôtre ?

A cette interpellation, Mrs Pomfresh relève la tête.

- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a pas meilleurs guérisseurs que les elfes. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait bien m'aider…

- Ilham ?

L'elfe sort à son tour du cercle des Errants.

- Je vous aiderai avec grand plaisir, mais vous comprendrez que je dois d'abord soigner ceux qui ont participé à la bataille.

- Bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas…

- Et bien, si vous avez de l'éthernal en réserve, ce n'est pas de refus.

- Pour qui ?

- Le professeur Rogue a failli mourir pour avoir espionné Voldemort depuis plus de quinze ans, répond Ilham. Ses réserves magiques sont à plat.

- Je vais vous en chercher.

- Rejoignez-nous dans nos appartements, si ça ne vous gêne pas, interrompt Vaden. Je pense qu'Harry dormira mieux dans un lit que dans les bras de Ghaele.

Le groupe se met en route, ignorant les regards qui les détaillent. Voldemort vaincu, une nouvelle ère s'ouvre à eux et ils ont l'intention de saisir l'opportunité qui leur est offerte. Ils sont conscients de la chance qu'ils avaient eu : on ne compte aucun mort parmi eux, juste des blessés et des personnes épuisées.

Les élèves sont silencieux dans la Grande Salle, ayant encore du mal à assimiler le fait que Voldemort soit vraiment vaincu. La porte qui se rouvre les tire de leurs réflexions. Un gigantesque Noir se tient dans l'encadrement.

- Auriez-vous des matelas ? Nous n'en avons pas assez pour tout le monde et nous sommes trop fatigués pour en conjurer nous-mêmes.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick se lèvent aussitôt sans prendre en compte le regard furieux du directeur. Le noir se retourne juste avant de repartir.

- J'allais oublier, faites attention dans les couloirs. Nous avions divisé les forces de Voldemort, certains doivent encore être immobilisés. Je vous enverrai Roy pour qu'il vous dise où ils sont exactement.

Sur ces mots, il ressort, pour de bon cette fois.

Vaden et Ghaele sont assis de chaque côté du lit de Sabad, inquiets. Ils ont réussi à lui faire lâcher ses sabres à grand-peine, les armes ont été déposées avec respect sur le meuble voisin par Nadia.

- Dors, fait Ghaele d'une voix douce.

Vaden le regarde.

- Il ne t'en voudra pas si tu te reposes, il en sera même soulagé. Tu as ôté la Marque à Severus, ça t'a vidé.

Sans ajouter un mot, Vaden s'allonge à son tour sur le lit. Aussitôt Sabad s'approche et se roule en boule contre lui. En moins de cinq minutes, il s'endort à son tour.

- Tu devrais aussi te reposer, fait une voix de femme derrière lui.

Leia s'est approchée et le regarde avec inquiétude.

- Qu'allons-nous faire si nos seigneurs meurent d'épuisement ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des seigneurs.

- Nie-le si tu veux. Mais maintenant que tout est terminé, qu'allons-nous devenir ?

Ghaele ferme les yeux un instant, puis s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas la fin, murmure-t-il. Ce n'est que le commencement.

FIN


	19. Note de fin

Note Finale...

Bon, bon, je crois que nous voici arrivés à la fin de cette histoire... On est supposés dire quoi dans ces cas-là ? Ah, oui, une page de remerciement...

Merci, donc, à ma mère, qui me relis et en profite pour me signaler toutes les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire qu'elle trouve.

Merci aussi à Anaïs72, ma bêta officielle, qui a gentiment accepté de relire en critiquant, mais aussi de publier pour moi quand je n'avais plus de connexion.

Merci à tous mes reviewers réguliers, même si je ne réponds pas toujours, j'apprécie beaucoup vos messages. Ils m'encouragent beaucoup.

Merci également aux reviewers occasionnels.

Et puis... merci à tous les lecteurs, en espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ma fic.

Wow... Ça fait quand même très officiel comme fin...

Enfin, pour ceux qui ont demandé pour une suite... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, mais elle est assez complexe (écrite au présent, et j'ai laissé beaucoup de pistes inexploitées, j'en suis désolée).

Et, franchement, j'ai quand même envie de passer à autre chose.

D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, je continuerai mon autre fic (la deuxième partie est terminée, je coince sur la troisième) et je pense en publier une troisième, Cobra. Mais à part ça, j'avouerai franchement que je planche plus en ce moment sur des histoires indépendantes, écrites dans mes propres univers. Plus trop de fanfictions, donc.

Je vais vous abandonner là (ça peut devenir très chiant, les notes d'auteurs). Bonne lecture à tous sur le site, et peut-être à une prochaine fois.

Mitelfe


End file.
